Réécriture: Percy Jackson et le voleur de foudre
by Denielle-Law
Summary: Percy est un demi-dieu. Et il a un mois pour éviter de provoquer sa mort et une guerre divine. Dans sa quête, il est accompagné par Grover, Annabeth ainsi que par Nikolaï, un fils d'Hadès au passé mystérieux. Entre faux-semblant, loyauté, amitié et mythologie, il va devoir sauver l'humanité mais quelque chose rôde dans le noir et pourrait bien causer sa perte...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Nikolaï et quelques autres) de même que l'histoire principale, le tout appartenant à Rick Riordan.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : sortie scolaire :

 _Institut Yancy, New York, le 15 mai, 10h00_

 **DRING !**

La cloche sonna le début de la pause, tous les élèves sortirent de leurs classes en bavardant et en chahutant. L'institut avait beaucoup d'élève, ce qui faisait que les couloirs étaient très vite bondés et les casiers devenaient souvent inaccessibles.

-Sérieux ? Tu vas vraiment faire sport avec tes béquilles !? demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs avec des reflets violets

Il récupéra son sac de sport, en essayant de résister à la marée d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs salles.

-Bah non, je vais aller tricoter tiens ! Bien sur que je vais faire sport ! Nik', je te pensais plus intelligent. répliqua ironiquement un autre garçon, en béquille et à la peau mate nommé Grover

Grover n'avait aucune intention de faire sport, mais il adorait charrier son meilleur ami.

-Tu fais comme tu veux mais je ne te ramasserais pas à la petite cuillère. Se moqua Nikolaï en souriant, Grover faire boxe il avait hâte de voir ça

-Parle pendant que tu le peux encore ! Au faite où est Percy ?  
-Derrière toi. Répondit le dénommé

Un autre lycéen venait d'arriver derrière les deux autres adolescents, il s'agissait d'un garçon assez grand, brun, aux yeux bleus qui semblait osciller entre toutes les teintes possible. Les trois adolescents continuèrent de discuter un peu, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

 _Deux heures après, en cours de Math :_

 _P_ ercy et les autres s'installèrent cote à cote, et se mirent à attendre leur professeur. Grover commença à parler avec Percy, tandis que Nikolaï commençait à dessiner (comme à son habitude) sur son cahier. Les occupations des vingt huit élèves furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leur prof' de math'.

-Reprenez vos sacs et suivez-moi ! Nous allons à une exposition sur la mythologie grecque, je vous rappelle ! Grinça Mme Dodd, leur professeur, une femme au visage maigre et aux cheveux roux, qui était apparemment de mauvaise humeur à l'idée de cette sortie.

\- Regarde-la, elle est presque déçue. Railla Nikolaï en rangeant son cahier, désormais couvert de dessin, plus ou moins joyeux  
-Yep ! Sourit Percy  
-Bon dépêchons nous ! dit Grover en rattrapant le groupe

 _20 minutes plus tard, dans un musé comme il y en avait tant d'autre à New York_

-Vous avez là une statue de Cronos dévorant ses enfants... expliquait le guide  
-Qui peut me dire qui était Cronos ? demanda Mr Brunner, leur professeur de Latin : un homme barbu aux cheveux brun frisés avec quelques mèches grises en fauteuil roulant

Pendant ce temps, Percy et Nikolaï parlaient de tout sauf de l'exposition.

-Percy, Nikolaï ! Vous pouvez répondre ? les interrogea Brunner

Percy appréciait beaucoup son professeur de Latin, ses cours étaient toujours très intéressants et Brunner était très drôle. Nikolaï lança un regard amusé à son meilleur ami :

-Je sais pas Monsieur ! J'ai pas fait Latin depuis ma cinquième ! répliqua Nik' avec un sourire mi-innocent mi-amusé

Grover leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de son ami, il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi... Mr Brunner soupira et se tourna vers son autre élève :

-Percy ? demanda le professeur  
-Euh...C'était le père des dieux de l'Olympe, c'était un titan... Je crois. Répondit le lycéen  
-Exact, poursuivons. Acquiesça Brunner

Percy échangea un regard soulagé avec son meilleur ami :

-T'as eu chaud. Sourit Nikolaï

L'autre hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur discussion tout en suivant le groupe.

-Jackson, Torens venait avec moi ! Aboya Mme Dodd en s'approchant d'eux  
-Oups...

Ils suivirent leur professeur de math jusque dans une salle en travaux.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe madame ? demanda Nik' d'un air innocent

-Tu sais très bien quoi ! Siffla Mme Dodd

Soudain leur prof de math se transforma en un mélange entre une chauve-souris et une vielle sorcière hideuse !

-Donnez-moi l'éclair de Zeus et vous serez épargnés !  
-What the hell !? S'exclama Percy  
-C'était elle la furie !? S'étrangla Nikolaï

La furie se précipitait sur Percy quand leur prof de Latin arriva à toute vitesse sur son fauteuil roulant :  
-Bats-toi Percy, cria t-il en lui lançant ...un stylo bille.  
-Quoi !?  
Machinalement, Percy enleva le bouchon du stylo, qui se transforma en une épée de bronze avec des écritures sur la lame !

La furie retenta une attaque sur les garçons, Nik' l'évita en roulant sur le sol mais Percy lui se baissa et attaqua. Le coup qu'il porta fit littéralement explosé le monstre en une poussière dorée.  
Percy se retourna pour demander des explications à Mr Brunner et à Nikolaï mais les deux avaient disparut ! Il sortit alors de la salle, le groupe avait changé de place et était désormais devant un morceau de fresque murale.

-Voici un morceau d'une fresque représentant le panthéon des dieux grecs ...  
Percy s'approcha d'eux.

-Où t'étais passé ? lui demanda alors Grover quand il les eu rejoins.  
-J'étais avec Nikolaï et Mme Dodd mais elle s'est transformée en ...commença l'adolescent  
-Mais...c'est qui Mme Dodd ? L'interrompit son ami avec une tête bizarre  
-Ben notre prof de math tiens, mais ce n'était pas elle, elle s'est transformée en monstre ! Continua Percy

-Euh notre prof de math s'appelle... commença Grover mais avec un air coupable  
-Et Mr Brunner m'as lancé ça. Le coupa le brun en montrant le stylo  
-Tu devrais aller lui rendre dans ce cas. répondit Grover l'air de dire qu'il ne le croyait pas  
-Mais demande à Nikolaï, il te dira que c'est vrai ! s'exclama Percy  
-Percy, Nik' est resté avec le groupe lui. répliqua Grover mais toujours avec cet air bizarre  
-C'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu rêver ! pensa Percy, inquiet, et puis Grover me cache quelque chose, ce n'est pas normal !  
Percy décida d'aller voir Nikolaï pour lui demander ce qui les avaient attaqués.  
-Nik'...  
-Tiens Percy, où t'étais passé ? lui demanda son ami  
-Que !?  
A ce moment Mr Brunner s'approcha et dit à Percy :  
-Tiens Percy, où étiez vous passé ?  
Mr Brunner tournait le dos à Nikolaï qui posa un doigt sur sa bouche et fit un clin d'œil à Percy.  
-Je crois que j'ai dut me perdre monsieur, tenez votre stylo ! dit Percy décidant de jouer le jeu, pensant qu'on lui expliquerait plus tard.  
-Ah, la prochaine fois, tachez d'emmener vos affaires. lui répondit son professeur de latin en partant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : dernier examen 

Ça faisait bientôt trois mois que Percy avait été attaqué par sa prof de math inexistante et il n'avait pas reçue d'explication depuis. À chaque fois qu'il parlait de Mme Dodds alias la chauve-souris-sorcière-démoniaque, Grover faisait la sourde oreille ou lui demander si il était sur d'aller bien, quant à Nikolaï, il se contentait d'un petit sourire impatient et d'un changement rapide de sujet (il avait été jusqu'à flirter avec une première que Percy connaissait vaguement).  
Cette histoire obsédait tellement l'adolescent que ses notes avaient encore baissé et quand il voulait réviser pour les examens tout s'embrouillait ! Déjà qu'il était dyslexique et hyperactif (et c'était sans parler de sa vingtaine d'écoles précédentes).

Aujourd'hui, c'était son dernier soir pour réviser, en effet, l'examen avait lieu le lendemain, malheureusement, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant la fin des cours, les élèves devraient encore attendre presque un mois. Heureusement le dortoir était calme, la plupart des pensionnaires étaient soit dehors, soit au CDI.

Seuls Percy et Nikolaï étaient là. Pendant qu'il révisait son latin en mélangeant Hadès et Ares et en confondant les différentes maîtresses de Zeus, son meilleur ami était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant le ciel d'un air inquiet, son cahier de math (et surtout de dessin) à la main. Percy s'énerva et finit par lancer son manuel contre le mur, tirant Nikolaï de sa torpeur, il se retourna et dit :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
-J'y arrive pas ! s'exclama Percy  
-Keep calm Perc' c'est quelle matière ? demanda l'autre en s'approchant du manuel qui s'était retrouvé sous un lit  
-Latin, j'y arriverais pas, je confonds tout !  
-Tu m'aurais dit math ou littérature j'aurais put t'aider... soupira son meilleur ami, mais j'ai fait latin qu'en cinquième. Au pire je fais une photocopie des questions dont t'as besoin et je te les passes avant l'exam... proposa Nik', tout à fait honnête dans sa proposition d'aider

C'était l'une des seules personnes au monde qui, quand elle ne pouvait pas vous aider elle-même, proposait d'enfreindre un règlement ou quelque chose dans ce genre, pour le faire.  
-Oui et tu te ferais virer pour être entré dans la salle des profs...non vaut mieux que je me débrouille...

Nikolaï haussa les épaules et lui rendit son manuel.

Trois semaines plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvaient dans le hall bondé de leur institut. Après deux jours de calvaire, les examens, auxquels ils avaient survécu, ils étaient venus voir leurs résultats ainsi que leur statut (redoublant ou accepté).

Dans ce hall habituellement calme, régnait un brouhaha incommensurable : c'était un concert de hourra, de pleurs et de félicitations. Percy, Grover et Nikolaï réussirent enfin à s'approcher du tableau après dix minutes d'attente dans le hall :

-Pfffiou, j'ai eu chaud ! s'exclama Grover  
Il avait tout juste eu la moyenne. Nikolaï garda le silence :  
-T'as combien ?demanda Grover en cherchant son ami sur la liste  
Son ami lui montra : dix-huit points sur vingt, c'était à se demander comment il faisait : il n'avait pas l'air de travailler et il était toujours entrain de dessiner plutôt que d'écouter ses professeurs. Quand à Percy, il ne disait rien et regardait d'un air bizarre le tableau.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Grover en s'approchant  
\- Je ne passe pas... murmura son meilleur ami  
-Quoi !? C'est quoi ce del... commença Nik'

Il avait vraiment tendance à s'énerver facilement quand il s'agissait de ses amis.  
-Nik... l'arrêta Grover  
-Quoi !?Réplica le brun  
Percy les ignora et s'en alla. 

Il se baladait dans les couloirs depuis bientôt deux heures, il devait donc être dix-huit heures trente à peu près, quand Percy passa devant une porte éclairée.  
Il s'approcha : des voix s'en échappaient et elles ne lui étaient pas inconnues :

-Comment on va faire pour le protéger si il n'est plus là ? demanda l'une des voix  
Percy reconnut la voix de Grover.  
-...On va devoir se débrouiller avec son prochain établissement.  
Celle ci était celle de Brunner ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire!? Enfin la troisième voix parla :  
-Ce qu'il faut c'est lui dire la vérité ! Pourquoi vous pensez qu'il a raté ses examens?! Ça risque de s'aggraver qui plus est ! S'exclama Nikolaï, apparemment énervé  
Percy avait la désagréable impression qu'on parlait de lui.  
-C'est vrai que la brume ne fonctionne pas très bien sur lui... murmura Grover, Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose.  
-En même temps vu comment tu mens... répliqua Nik'  
Percy eut un petit sourire.  
-Ce qu'il faut surtout c'est augmenter sa sécurité, si une furie a déjà réussit à nous échapper... qui sait ce qui a put passer d'autre. dit Mr Brunner  
-Il faut avouer que le déguisement de Mme Dodds était vraiment réussit. Admit Grover  
Percy se redressa brusquement : Grover l'avait admit ! Mme Dodds existait bel et bien ! Il n'était pas fou !  
-Vous avez entendu ? S'étonna Nikolaï  
-Oui.  
Percy entendit comme un bruit de sabots qui s'approchait de la porte : il préféra se réfugier dans le dortoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, désolé pour l'énorme retard ^^", je suis nulle pour me tenir à un emploi du temps précis, mais promis je vais m'améliorer. Les chapitres sortiront un vendredi sur deux, donc le prochain sortira le vendredi 10 mars.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La panne

Percy réfléchissait sur son lit en fixant le ciel nocturne qu'il voyait grâce à la fenêtre située en face de son lit. La chambre qui auparavant contenait six élèves était vide, la plupart étaient déjà partis, les seuls occupants restant étaient Nikolaï (qui n'était pas encore revenu) et lui. Un léger grincement l'avertit qu'on entrait dans la pièce, il se retourna et fit semblant de dormir. Nikolaï entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur son lit qui se trouvait à gauche de celui de Percy, qui lui tournait le dos, enfoncé sous les couvertures.

-Pas la peine de faire semblant... soupira Nikolaï

-La ferme... murmura Percy sans bouger

-Tu fais la tète parce que t'as raté tes exam' ou pour autre chose ? demanda le brun qui savait très bien ce que son meilleur ami avait entendu

\- Je ne sais pas trop, surement parce que ces de votre faute si j'ai raté mes exam'. Lâcha l'autre en se tournant vers son meilleur ami

-... Perc', c'est pas bien d'écouter au porte... railla Nik' sans pour autant avoir un ton moqueur

-J'essaye de dormir. Coupa Percy

-... Comme tu veux...

Percy se retourna, signifiant clairement que la discussion était close, Nikolaï soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de son lit.

Le lendemain, Percy alla déjeuner très rapidement et rejoignit le car qui devait conduire les derniers élèves à New York. Il s'assit au fond du bus où il fut rejoint par Grover.

-Percy...commença t-il

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et augmenta le son de son portable. Il resta le reste du trajet dans un mutisme total jusqu'à la panne : trente minutes après le départ du bus, le véhicule s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Grover

-Une panne je dirais. Affirma Nikolaï qui s'était assis dans le rang juste devant eux

Percy se redressa et jeta un regard par la fenêtre pour voir où ils étaient, à savoir une route sinueuse, en plein soleil, vide et sans ombre.

-Sortez, le temps qu'on fasse redémarrer le bus. Ordonna le surveillant

Les élèves se levèrent et sortirent en râlant, dehors le soleil tapait sur la route et ils commençaient à regretter sérieusement la climatisation du bus.

Percy examina les alentours, il aperçut un camping cars vieillot bleu avec des motifs multicolores un peu hippie devant laquelle se tenaient trois vielles femmes avec un étal « fraîcheur » contenant des jus de fruits, de la citronnade, des pommes et d'autres fruits d'époque.

-Je crois que je vais mourir de soif... se plaignit un élève blond nommé Rick en passant une main sur son front

-J'ai un peux de monnaie ! clamât Nikolaï, que ceux qui ont de quoi compléter me le dise et je vais nous chercher de quoi boire !

Plusieurs personnes lui répondirent, Grover allait pour le rejoindre quand il aperçut le regard bizarre de Percy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il suivit son regard jusqu'aux grand-mères qui tricotaient actuellement une immense écharpe aussi colorée que les fruits qui se trouvaient devant elles.

-Elles sont flippantes... murmura Percy

Son meilleur ami examina plus attentivement les vieilles femmes et pâlit d'un coup quand les vieilles femmes coupèrent le fil de l'écharpe. Percy eut l'impression d'entendre le claquement des ciseaux jusque là où ils étaient.

Le brun frissonna puis il remarqua la pâleur de Grover.

-Eh, ça va mec ? S'inquiéta t-il

-Percy, est ce qu'elles te regardaient ?

-Quoi ? S'étonna Percy sans comprendre

Nikolaï se trouvait devant l'étal à parler avec une des vieilles dames, c'était l'un des seules à ne pas les trouver effrayantes. Il revint avec les boissons qu'il distibua aux autres, en gardant trois pour ses amis et lui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous faites encore la gueule ? demanda t-il en tendant leurs boissons

\- Nik' tu ne reconnais pas ces charmantes vieilles dames ? dit Grover, inquiet

Il prit tout de même le temps d'attraper un des verres en plastiques.

L'autre examina très attentivement les vieilles dames :

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que c'est des amies de mon père... termina t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Ouais, bah elles font froid dans le dos avec leurs ciseaux ! répliqua Percy en grimaçant

-Et elles le regardaient en coupant le fils. Avertit Grover

Nikolaï pâlit :

-Nan, t'as dut rêver.

-C'est bon, c'est réparé ! On repart ! Cria le surveillant en leur faisant signe de remonter dans le bus


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Home sweet home

Les trois amis retournèrent s'asseoir dans le bus.

-Dit Percy... ça te dérangerait si Nik' et moi on te raccompagnait au moins jusqu'à la gare ? demanda Grover

-Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna Percy

-... Nan c'est juste au cas où on se reverrait pas, comme ça on pourrait discuter un peu. Répondit Nikolaï en souriant

-Oh... soupira Percy, Nikolaï avait l'air sincère mais Grover avait l'air très inquiet...

Le reste trajet fut calme, à part Grover qui jetait de fréquent coup d'œil sur la route et les élèves qui parlaient assez fort de leurs souvenirs d'année scolaire. Le bus s'arrêta enfin devant la gare : les élèves descendirent, Percy prétexta le besoin d'aller se rafraîchir pour fausser compagnie à ses deux amis, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il appela un taxi devant la gare et demanda au chauffeur de le déposer un peu avant son immeuble, pour pouvoir marcher.

Il prit le chemin de chez lui, sa mère et lui habitait dans un appartement avec son beau père Gaby... Un alcoolo qui squattait chez eux et que sa mère acceptait, elle qui aurait mérité d'épouser un milliardaire ou au moins quelqu'un d'aimant...

Le brun soupira et se dirigea vers chez lui, il entra dans l'appartement : dans le salon régnait une odeur de cigarette accompagnée de fumé. Assis à la table, entrain de jouer au poker en buvant de la bière et en fumant cigarette sur cigarette, Gaby, un homme bedonnant chauve qui portait un débardeur qui avait dut être blanc un jour, était accompagné du gardien de leur immeuble et d'un de ses amis.

Percy serra les dents et essaya de passer sans se faire remarquer... mais ce fut peine perdue :

-Percy ! Brailla Gaby

Le brun soupira et s'approcha :

-Quoi ? Grinça t-il

-T'as du fric ?

-Nan ! répliqua le lycéen en levant les yeux au ciel

Il commençait à partir quand son beau père lui attrapa violemment le bras :

-Le bus t'as déposé à la gare, t'as forcément pris un taxi mais t'es arrivé à pied donc, en sachant que t'avait 50 dollars d'argent de poche, il doit te rester minimum 15 dollars !

Percy serra les dents, cet enfoiré pouvait être très intelligent quand il voulait ! Vu qu'il ne disait rien, Gaby commença à lui tordre le bras.

-Gaby...lâche le gosse... souffla le gardien de l'immeuble

-Toi, tu la ferme. Je te conseille de me donner le fric ! dit-il à Percy

-Ouais, ouais c'est bon lâche moi ! s'exclama Percy en balançant son argent sur la table de jeu

Gaby eut un sourire découvrant ses dents gâtées et lâcha Percy, qui partit dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Percy n'était éclairée que part la fenêtre, c'était un chambre petite mais sympa, le seul problème étant que Gaby s'en servait comme bureau des que Percy était à l'internat. Le lycéen grimaça, l'odeur de cigarette et de bière éventée régnait ici aussi, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Ceci fait, il lança son sac sur son fauteuil de bureau et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il dut s'assoupir un certain temps car, quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait presque disparut derrière les immeubles. Trouvant qu'il commençait à faire limite froid dehors, il se leva et ferma sa fenêtre. Juste avant de fermer aussi ses rideaux, il crut apercevoir un aigle, mais il avait disparut le temps d'un battement de cils.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre :

-Maman !

Il se précipita vers la femme brune aux yeux bleu vert que venait d'entrer.

-Percy, tu es bien rentré ?

-Oui..., Percy hésita à lui raconter le fait qu'il se soit encore fait virer de son lycée et le reste, Maman...tu sais pour le lycée...

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le rassura Sally Jackson

-Mais...

\- Prépare-toi un sac, on part en weekend. Le prévint sa mère en souriant

-Avec l'autre ? Se méfia Percy

-Non, on part tout les deux.

-Gaby n'acceptera jamais que tu partes. Soupira le brun

-C'est déjà arrangé, prépare ton sac et rejoint moi dans la cuisine.

Sa mère repartit, Percy attrapa quelque affaire, les fourras dans un sac et alla dans la cuisine.

-Percy ! Passe nous le guacamole ! cria Gaby depuis sa table de poker

Percy soupira et attrapa le guacamole, qui était sur une commode, et l'apporta à son crétin de beau père et ses amis. Sa mère arriva avec un sac et un manteau bleu :

-Chéri ? Tu te souviens que Percy et moi avons notre petit voyage...commença Sally

-Parce que t'étais sérieuse ? grommela le « chéri » en question

 **Qu'est ce que je disais...**

Sally dut voir l'air de découragement sur le visage de son fils car elle ajouta :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent ni pour le reste : je t'ai préparée des pots entiers de tes sauces préférés.

Gaby renifla :

-Donc l'argent, c'est celui de ton budget shopping.

-Oui, chéri. Acquiesça Sally

-Et pour la voiture, tu ne l'utiliseras que pour l'aller et retour ? Continua Gaby

-Oui mon chéri. Répéta la mère de Percy

-Bon...apporte nous les sauces et puis vous pourrez partir... répondit le chauve

Pendant que sa mère allait chercher les sauces dans la cuisine, Percy resta dans la pièce avec son beau père et les deux autres joueurs

-Écoute moi bien le môme : ya pas intérêt a ce que ma voiture n'aie ne serait ce qu'une minuscule rayure, compris !? lança son beau père à Percy

-D'accord...

 **Il est vraiment idiot, ce n'est pas moi qui conduit !**

Sa mère revint, déposa les sauces, embrassa Gaby (sous le regard dégoutté de Percy) et sortit suivit de son fils.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Avis de tempête

Pendant le trajet qui les menait à Montauk, Percy raconta à sa mère ses derniers jours Yancy. Il y mit tellement de conviction, qu'il finit presque par y croire, bien sur il omit Mme Dodds et les trois vielles femmes. Sa mère commentait son récit joyeusement. Percy la regardait en souriant, le sourire de sa mère était l'équivalent d'un chocolat chaud ou d'une couverture de plume.  
Au bout d'une heure de route et de joyeuse discussion, Percy et sa mère arrivèrent à Montauk. Devant eux se tenaient un bungalow de taille moyenne, faisant face à la mer.

-C'est le même ! s'exclama le lycéen, reconnaissant le bungalow

Avant, lui et sa mère y allait presque tous les ans, pendant les vacances d'été.

-J'ai fait exprès. Sourit t-elle

Il devait être presque 20 heure, aussi Mme Jackson et son fils s'installèrent dans le bungalow. Sally sortit alors un pique-nique pour deux et ils allèrent s'installer, avec une couverture, sur la plage.

Après qu'ils avoir mangés, ils comptaient aller se baigner mais de gros nuages sombres s'approchaient de la plage.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer. Soupira Sally

-Pas grave, on se baignera demain. Répondit Percy

Ils rentrèrent donc dans le bungalow, Percy enfila un T-shirt propre et un pantalon de jogging, puis il alla se coucher.

Pendant son sommeil, Percy fit des rêves étranges : dans le premier, sur la plage devant le bungalow, un magnifique étalon blanc se battait avec un aigle doré, celui-ci tentait de crever les yeux du cheval, tandis que l'autre tentait de s'en débarrasser. Percy essayait de s'approcher, de leurs crier d'arrêter mais la tempête couvrait sa voix.

Il se réveilla un peu, se retourna de l'autre coté et se rendormit.

Ce rêve était tout aussi étrange : dans ce rêve Grover était sur la plage avec Percy et il lui criait quelque chose, mais Percy n'arrivait pas l'entendre. Le rêve se modifia, cette fois Percy était sur le palier du bungalow devant lui se tenait Nikolaï :

-Tu compte rester endormi longtemps !? S'exclama celui-ci

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? S'étonna Percy

\- Dépêche-toi de lui ouvrir, on t'expliquera en chemin ! répliqua le brun

Percy se redressa en sursaut, il allait se rendormir quand des bruits sourds à moitié couvert par la tempête l'interrompirent.

-Quoi !?

Le brun sortit de sa chambre, le bungalow n'étant pas très grand, il atteignit rapidement la porte où quelqu'un toquait de plus en plus fort. Il ouvrit la porte, devant lui se tenait Grover, trempé, toujours avec ses béquilles.

-Grove' qu'est ce que tu fais ici !? S'étonna t-il

-Percy ? Appela sa mère, réveillée par la tempête et la voix de son fils

-Mme Jackson, Percy…il faut qu'on parle. Dit gravement Grover

La mère de Percy blêmît, comme si elle connaissait la raison de la venue de Grover en pleine tempête.

Percy, Grover et Mme Jackson rentrèrent à l'intérieur :

-Madame, je sais que je vous vouliez le garder près de vous le plus longtemps possible, mais à son âge, la situation vas empirer… commença Grover

-Comment ça ? Mais il ne c'est rien passé cette fois… fit la mère de Percy

-Tu lui as pas dit pour Madame Dodds !? S'étrangla Grover

-Comment tu voulais que je raconte ça !? répliqua Percy

-Percy, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Sally, l'air très inquiète

Alors que Percy allait répondre, un énorme crissement de pneu retentit dehors, puis on frappa à la porte :

-Quoi encore !? S'exclama Percy en ouvrant

Il se retrouva face à face avec un Nikolaï trempé, et pas forcément de bonne humeur :

-Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de te barrer ?! On t'a cherché partout ! S'énerva celui-ci

-On a combien de temps ? Coupa Grover

-Pas assez, il faut qu'on se tire et vite ! répondit Nik'

- **ἔρρ' ἐς κόρακας !** lança Grover

Percy mit un légers temps avant de comprendre qu'au lieu de l'anglais Grover avait utilisé du Grec ancien, et qu'il l'avait parfaitement compris !

C'est aussi à ce moment que le brun se rendit compte qu'à la place des chaussures de son ami se trouvait des sabots, il déplaça aussitôt son regard sur les pieds de Nikolaï mais, heureusement pour sa santé mentale, les siens étaient dans des converses toutes à fait normales.

\- Percy, explique-moi maintenant ! dit la mère de Percy, de plus en plus pale

Percy grimaça et commença à parler très vite de ce qu'il s'était passé, de Mme Dodds aux vielles dames à l'écharpe géante.

Quand il eut terminé, sa mère était devenue aussi pale que la lune, si ce n'est plus.

-Si ça vous dérange pas, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant ! reprit Nikolaï en jetant un regard inquiet aux éclairs, pas de doute, il n'appréciait pas le ciel

\- Laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre les clés de la voiture ! Continua Sally

-Pas la peine, je l'ai forcé ! Averti Nikolaï en sortant en pleine tempête

La mère de Percy s'installa devant à coté de Percy tandis que Grover et Nik' s'entassait au fond de Camaro.

Sally Jackson démarra dans un crissement de pneu et accéléra vers la route menant à la ville, pendant ce temps son fils se retournait pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que Grover avait bel et bien des sabots fendus à la place de ses pieds.

-Comment vous vous connaissez tout les deux ? lança Percy, décidant d'ignorer les sabots

-Oh, on ne se connaît pas vraiment ! Disons que ta mère savait que je veillais sur toi. Expliqua l'adolescent

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla le lycéen

-En gros, notre très cher ami Grover et moi-même, on s'occupait de ta sécurité. Termina Nikolaï, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du trajet

-Mais on est vraiment tes amis, hein ! précisa Grover

-Donc tu es quoi ? Mi-humain mi cheval ? supposa Percy, fier d'avoir retenu quelque chose de ses cours de Latin

Nikolaï pouffa de rire :

-Bêêê ! Je suis un satyre ! Pas un centaure ! Un satyre ! s'écria Grover

-… Satyre… Tu veux pas dire comme dans les mythes que nous racontais Mr Brunner ? Souffla Percy

-Vue la tête de Mme Dodds et des vielle à la chaussette, je trouve pas ça si difficile à croire. Fit Nik' en haussant les épaules

-Je croyais que c'était une écharpe. S'étonna Grover

-Et sinon, à part le fait que je ne sois pas fous et que Mme Dodds existe, vous avez rien d'autres à me dire ? les interrompit Percy

-Tu dois comprendre que si on t'a rien dis c'était pour ta sécurité, moins tu en savais, moins tu avais de chance d'être repéré.

Percy et Nikolaï levèrent les yeux au ciel, Grover les ignora et continua :

-Lorsque Mme Dodds est morte, on a posé de la Brume sur les yeux des humains, on pensait que tu y croirais aussi, que tu penserais à une hallucination mais avec toi ça n'à pas marché.

-C'est quoi la Brume ? interrogea Percy

-Une sorte de camouflage qui dissimule les monstres et autres trucs surnaturels aux yeux des humains. Répondit Nik'

-Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché sur moi ?

Nikolaï et Grover s'apprêtait à répondre quand une sorte de mugissement, assez proche, retentit.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on doit se trouver un abri et vite ! Coupa Mme Jackson

-De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui nous poursuit !? S'inquiéta son fils

-Rien de grave, juste le seigneur des morts et quelques un de ses serviteurs, une broutille. Ironisa Grover

Nikolaï grimaça, d'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de remarque mais il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça.

-Grover ! avertit Sally, d'un air sévère

-Désolé madame.

Pendant ce temps, Percy restait bloqué sur le bouton pause, essayant de réfléchir mais son imagination était en rade, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que ce qu'il se passait était vrai, c'est un panneau avec marqué cueillette de fraise qui le ramena au bouton marche.

-Où on va ? demanda t-il

-A une sorte de colonie de vacance. Dit Nikolaï, très sérieusement

-Je suis désolé chéri, j'aurais préférée que ça n'arrive pas mais…

Sally s'interrompit avant de reprendre :

-Ton père voulait t'envoyer là-bas, il trouvait que c'était plus sur, mais je n'ai pas voulu…

\- En tout cas, dis-toi que là-bas il n'y a pas de grand-mères flippantes. Raccourci Grover

-Du genre celles qui ont coupé un fil ? Les amies de ton père ? lança Percy en direction du troisième lycéen

Sa mère sursauta et se retourna légèrement :

-C'était pas franchement des vielles dames… commença Nikolaï

-C'était les Parques, Percy. Elles ne coupent le fil que lorsque tu vas… lorsque quelqu'un vas mourir ! Termina Grover

-Tu ? releva Perc'

-Pas toi, quelqu'un. Répéta Grover

-Tu vas, genre moi ? Continua le brun

-Non ! Quelqu'un genre nous ! répliqua le satyre

Soudain, un éclair vient frapper juste à coté de la voiture, faisant grincer des dents Nikolaï, juste après ça, Sally fit une grande embardée pour éviter ce que Percy identifia comme une montagne fantôme. Il voulut se retourner, mais avant d'avoir put faire quoi que ce soit, la voiture explosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Percy est poursuivit par le dieu des vaches

Percy ouvrit difficilement les yeux, comme tiré d'un mauvais rêve. Si il n'avait pas eu plusieurs éclats de pare brise plantés un peu partout dans le corps et une énorme douleur aux côtes, il aurait probablement oublié l'accident, la foudre, la montagne fantôme et les sabots de Grover !

Il se tourna vers la place du conducteur qu'occupait sa mère avant le choc :

-Maman… ? Appela t-il

-Percy ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? lui demanda sa mère

Elle s'était détachée, assez pâle avec un peu de sang qui coulait d'une légère plaie au front et examinait son fil d'un air inquiet.

-Non, je vais bien. Répondit celui-ci

Le brun se tourna ensuite brusquement vers l'arrière de la Camaro pour vérifier l'état de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Eh ! Grover, Nik' ! s'exclama t-il

Les deux semblaient plus grièvement touchés, normal en étant sur les places arrières, Grover saignait abondamment de la tête et était complètement dans les vapes quand à Nikolaï, il avait un morceau de la vitre qui lui clouait presque entièrement la jambe au siège et une marque violacée était apparue au niveau de sa gorge à cause de la ceinture, qui avait un peu trop bien fait son travail.

Percy fronça les sourcils, aucun des deux ne se réveillaient.

-Percy, sors de la voiture ! lui dit sa mère en s'extrayant elle-même du véhicule

 **C'est Gaby qui va être content…** songea t-il en voyant l'état de la voiture

Celle-ci avait les vitres brisée, le pare-choc complètement enfoncé et le toit explosé. Il ouvrit la portière arrière gauche de la Camaro et s'employa à faire sortir Grover de là.

-Des tacos… Murmura le satyre dans son sommeil

Percy leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, un vrai estomac à pattes celui-là, il déposa son ami dans l'herbe et retenta de réveiller Nikolaï :

\- Nik', réveille-toi ! T'as assez dormi comme ça !

-Bordel de merde… grinça son meilleur ami en ouvrant péniblement les yeux

-C'est pas trop tôt… souffla Percy en sortant de la voiture

Nikolaï arracha le bout de vitre planté dans sa jambe et sortit en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la portière droite qui s'était bloquée lors du choc. Il se tourna vers la route en fronçant les sourcils, puis il rejoint Percy de l'autre coté de la voiture pour l'aider à porter Grover.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, je n'ai pas envie de me faire griller sur place ! Lança t-il en passant un des bras du satyre sur son épaule

-J'ai pas rêvé ? Y'avait bien une sorte de… chose énorme qui nous suivait ? demanda son meilleur ami en faisant de même

Sally qui les suivaient, jeta un regard inquiet à la route derrière eux puis au ciel :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêchons nous ! les prévint-elle en accélérant le pas

Les deux garçons firent de même malgré le poids plume qu'était Grover. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, ils entendirent des bruits qui ressemblaient à des mini-séismes de courte durée… Et de plus en plus rapprochés !

-Qu'est ce que c'est !? S'étrangla Percy en se retournant pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui les suivaient

-Crois moi, tu veux pas le savoir ! répliqua le russe en le poussant devant lui

Le brun attrapa ensuite le poids plume et le plaça sur ses épaules, tel un vulgaire sac à patate.  
Alors qu'ils recommençaient à courir, un arbre passa dans leurs champs de visions et alla s'écraser plus loin, soulevant une gerbe de terre détrempée par la pluie.

-Cours ! cria Nik' à Percy, alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté

Les pas monstrueux se rapprochaient, faisant trembler la terre à chaque enjambée.

-J'ai vu des cornes ! s'écria le lycéen en rejoignant sa mère en tête de cours

-Génial, on doit être poursuivit par une vache géante ! Railla Nikolaï avant de pâlir

Il venait de comprendre ce qui les poursuivait depuis la plage, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon…

-Me dis pas qu'on est poursuivit par le Minautore ! Continua Percy, loin de se douter qu'il était si proche de la vérité

-Arrête de prononcer son nom Percy ! lui ordonna Sally en se retournant, l'air affolée

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! S'étonna son fils

-Parce que les noms ont du pouvoir. Répondit simplement son meilleur ami en continuant de courir

L'autre adolescent le regarda sans comprendre.

-Après Mme Dodds et les jambes de Grover, le fait que les noms aient du pouvoir devrait pas trop te choquer, non ?!

Percy haussa les épaules et courut pour arriver en haut de la petite colline qu'ils étaient entrain de gravir.  
En face de lui se trouvait un grand pin, en partant de l'arbre se trouvait une grande ligne de flambeaux posés à intervalle régulier. Cette ligne semblait diviser la forêt en deux parties et Percy trouvait la partie éclairée nettement plus accueillante que celle contenant la vache géante.

Derrière la ligne de lumière, il distinguait une sorte d'arche qui semblait assez ancienne dans sa construction, en effet, les colonnades n'étaient pas de la dernière modernité. Il fut toute fois brutalement tiré de ses pensées par… Une vache… Qui alla s'écraser contre le grand pin.

-ça, tu vas me le payer… grinça Nikolaï en commençant à poser Grover derrière un des arbres

-T'es malade !? Hors de question qu'on se batte contre ce truc ! S'étrangla Percy en regardant son meilleur ami comme si il était tombé sur la tête (ce qui était probablement le cas)

-Non, ce qui est hors de question ce que toi et ta mère restiez dans les parages ! répliqua l'autre, semblant se souvenir de son objectif

Sally hocha la tête et poussa Percy vers les flambeaux. Celui-ci se remit à courir, entraînant sa mère derrière lui, suivit par Nikolaï qui avait recommencé à porter Grover.

Nikolaï passa, suivit du satyre qui traînait à moitié, puis Percy mais la mère de ce dernier s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais !? S'exclama son fils

-Partez ! Je ne peux pas enter ici ! répondit-elle

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! La coupa le brun

Il attrapa son poignet et voulut la tirer à l'intérieur mais elle se heurta à un voile transparent.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!

-Elle est humaine, elle ne peut pas entrer ici ! expliqua Nik' qui était partit appuyer leur ami contre l'arc

-Quoi ?! Mais on est bien passé nous ! contesta Percy en se tournant vers lui

Nikolaï détourna légèrement le regard.

-Disons qu'on l'est pas à 100%.

Percy le regarda d'un air incompréhensif, soudain, sa mère lâcha son poignet. Il se retourna et la vit dans une main énorme… Qui appartenait à une créature encore plus énorme… Le Minautore.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey !Merci pour les cinq cents vues! Apparemment, il ya des problèmes de lignes sur certains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y en a encore ici (si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance). Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire votre chapitre! On se retrouve le 26/05 et dans les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Safari en forêt

-Maman ! s'écria Percy en se précipitant vers sa mère

-Percy n'y… commença Nikolaï en faisant un geste pour le rattraper

Mais ça ne servit à rien, Percy avait déjà franchit la limite. Le russe leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit.

-Vas t-en Percy ! cria Sally Jackson

Elle était tenue par une montagne de muscles au pelage sombre. Le corps était humain, mis à part sa taille immense d'environ trois mètres. Sa tête était celle d'un taureau noir avec deux grandes cornes de couleur ivoire et un anneau doré. Ses yeux étaient deux grandes billes ocre, brillantes de cruautés et de sauvagerie.

-Rend moi ma mère !

Le Minautore mugit, visiblement énervé par l'adolescent qui le harcelait.

-Perc…

Alors que Sally allait avertir son fils une nouvelle fois, la créature serra violement son poing sur le corps de la femme et celui-ci sembla éclater dans une pluie doré. Percy ne hurla pas, ne pleura même pas, trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Pousse-toi ! lui cria Nikolaï

Paralysé, l'autre adolescent n'avait pas remarqué le poing géant qui se dirigeait vers lui ! L'avertissement de son ami le réveilla et il réussit à esquiver le coup. Nikolaï fit craquer ses cervicales et sortit une épée noire aux reflets violets de l'étui qu'il portait dans le dos.

-Wow ! C'est quoi ça ?! S'étrangla Percy

-Vu que tu veux pas rentrer à l'intérieur, je suppose qu'on va devoir se battre. Dit simplement Nik' en haussant les épaules

L'autre acquiesça, puis se rendant compte qu'il était toujours désarmé :

-Et moi ? Je fais comment ?

Nikolaï dut sauter pour éviter une charge du Minautore qui fonça dans les arbres. Le brun fronça les sourcils puis commença à fouiller dans son sac à dos.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherche ?!

-Le stylo, Mr Brunner me l'a passé pour que je te le donne ! Expliqua l'autre lycéen

Il fouilla encore quelques instants avant d'attraper ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu te souviens comment ça marche ? demanda t-il en lançant le stylo doré à Percy

-Ouais !

Alors que Percy dégainait l'épée de bronze, le taureau géant fonça sur lui. Le brun se baissa et entailla largement le torse de la créature. Le lycéen jeta un regard étonné à l'épée gravée.

-Tu prends rapidement le coup. Fit Nikolaï

Son ami allait répondre quand une sorte de mélange entre une panthère et un jaguar surgit, et bondit sur Nikolaï !  
S'en débarrasser aurait surement été facile si le jaguar ne faisait pas la taille (et le poids) d'une Harley Davidson (avec le biker dessus) et n'avait pas vingt centimètres de crocs et de griffes !

-Bordel de… grinça le russe

-ça va ?! cria Percy en esquivant un des sabots du Minautore

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète ! répliqua Nik ' à moitié écrasé

Il esquiva une première morsure de justesse. Le jaguar grogna, énervé par sa cible. La bête dégaga une de ses pattes griffues et en donna un grand coup vers le visage du brun. Celui-ci, profitant du déséquilibre de la créature, faucha d'un coup pied les pattes du monstre et roula en dehors de cette masse animale.

Le jaguar/panthère réussit quand même à faire une longue estafilade sur le visage du lycéen.

De son coté, Percy avait décidé de ruser. Vu la taille et la force du Minautore, il n'avait aucune chance avec la force brute. Le monstre frappa de son sabot sur le sol, il avait apparemment l'intention de charger (une nouvelle fois).

Le lycéen grimaça et partit en courant en zigzague au tour des arbres. Le taureau gronda et se mit à le poursuivre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'étonna Nikolaï en voyant Percy passer en courant juste à coté de lui et du jaguar

-Je cours ! répliqua son meilleur ami en continuant

Le russe le regarda faire d'un air à moitié blasé mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par l'autre créature qui s'apprêtait à lui mordre la jambe. Il lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire et se remit en garde.

Pendant ce temps là, le Minautore continuait de charger sur Percy qui, lui, continuait d'esquiver. Malheureusement, l'adolescent se retrouva dos à un arbre, avec la créature mythologique en face de lui, et plutôt énervé.

-Allez, amène toi… souffla Percy

Il avait un plan en tête. Suicidaire ? Peut être. Dangereux ? Clairement. Combien de chance de réussite ? Aucune idée !

Le Minautore racla le sol de son sabot, pointant sa tête cornue vers le garçon. Puis, vu que le brun ne voulait apparemment pas bouger, il fonça !

Percy ne fit pas un mouvement, il attendait. Trois mètres… 2… 1… A tout juste quelques secondes du choc, le lycéen se laissa tomber au sol et à la place de le tuer, le taureau encorna le chêne massif contre lequel il avait foncé.  
L'adolescent roula en dessous du monstre qui s'échinait à dégager ses cornes du tronc, et en profita pour entailler les jambes du Minautore. Du sang doré se mit à couler des plaies de la créature.

Soudain, dans un grand craquement, il réussit à retirer sa tête du chêne, y laissant toute fois une de ses cornes.

-Pas cool !fit Percy en reculant rapidement

La bête du labyrinthe se tourna vers l'adolescent et s'approcha de lui. Percy marcha a reculons sans quitter le monstre du regard, celui-ci lança un violent coup de sabot qui envoya le lycéen contre le chêne.

-Perc' ? T'es encore en vie ? demanda Nikolaï

Il gardait un ton ironique mais on voyait à son visage qu'il était inquiet.

-ça va, ça va ! répondit le brun en se relevant

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui : lors de sa chute, son épée s'était retrouvée derrière la ligne de brasero, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'attaquer ou de se défendre ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami : impossible pour le russe de venir l'aider, il était bloqué contre un arbre, coincé par le jaguar.

Percy se tourna de nouveau vers l'épée de bronze, mais elle était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'attraper !

Il recula jusqu'à buter contre le chêne :

« -Pas le choix... »

Il tâtonna et finit par mettre la main sur la corne enfoncée dans le bois. Il se tourna et commença d'essayer de l'arracher du tronc.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Barre-toi de là ! s'exclama Nikolaï en voyant la situation de Percy

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et continua à tirer sur la corne. Pendant ce temps, le Minautore s'était rapproché et commençait à foncer sur le lycéen !

-Allez… grinça Percy

Il mit un pied sur l'arbre et se remit à tirer en prenant appuis sur le tronc.

Au moment où la créature mythologique atteignait sa cible, Percy arracha la corne et tomba au sol.

Alors que le Minautore se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, il raffermit sa prise sur son arme improvisée et la planta profondément dans le torse du monstre.  
Celui-ci poussa un long mugissement de douleur alors que du sang doré s'écoulait le long de la corne d'ivoire.

-Oh, oh… fit Percy en voyant la créature vaciller

Elle eu le temps de frapper le brun à la tête avant d'exploser en poussière dorée. Le lycéen sourit, il se tourna vers Nikolaï et dit :

-Nik', je crois qu…

Il fronça les sourcils : il n'y voyait plus très bien… Sa vision s'assombrit et il s'effondra au sol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La colonie des sangs-mêlés

-Percy ! s'exclama Nikolaï en se dirigeant vers son meilleur ami

Celui-ci venait de s'effondrer sous ses yeux après avoir tué le Minautore, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit.

Alors que Nik' courait vers l'autre lycéen, il fut fauché par le jaguar qui le projeta contre un pin.

-Tu commence à me taper sur les nerfs toi… grinça le brun en se relevant, épée en main

Le félin gronda et commença à tourner autour de l'arbre. Le russe leva les yeux vers la créature, une sorte de feu violet brulait à l'intérieur de ses pupilles.

\- Amène-toi…

Le monstre le prit au mot et bondit sur Nikolaï, mais celui-ci planta son épée dans le torse du fauve qui lui planta tout de même ses griffes gauches dans l'épaule.  
L'adolescent repoussa le corps à terre et il disparut dans la même poussière doré que le Minautore.

-Bordel, Perc'… dit il en arrivant devant son ami, au sol

Le lycéen vérifia les signes vitaux de l'autre adolescent, heureusement, il était en vie. Le brun l'attrapa par les épaules et le traîna jusqu'à être dans l'enceinte des braseros. Il se tourna ensuite vers le satyre, toujours inconscient contre l'arc.

-Bon… On dirait que j'ai pas le choix… soupira Nikolaï

Il ferma les yeux, de longs voiles de fumée épaisse et noire sortirent de l'ombre du russe. Ils entourèrent rapidement les deux autres adolescents et commencèrent à les soulever. Leur inconscience était la bienvenue : ils auraient surement peu appréciés de se faire transporter par ces ombres.

Nik' rangea son épée dans l'étui noir qu'il portait et commença à marcher vers l'intérieur de l'enceinte, suivit par les corps volant de ses amis.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! L'interpella une voix sur le coté

Le lycéen se tourna vers la personne à qui appartenait la voix, devant un grand bungalow aux rideaux argenté se trouvait une adolescente blonde aux yeux gris qui devait avoir un an de moins que Nikolaï. Et elle ne semblait apparemment pas ravie de le revoir.

-J'ai pas franchement le temps de te parler Annabeth. Répliqua le brun

-Qu'est ce qu'ils leurs aient arrivés ? T'as encore laissé les autres se battre pour toi ? Railla la blonde d'un air sombre

L'adolescent serra les dents, ses ombres commençaient sérieusement à le fatiguer et ses blessures à l'épaule et à la jambe le lançaient douloureusement.

Il décida d'ignorer son interlocutrice et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

 _Deux jours plus tard :_

Percy se réveilla dans un lit en bois et aux draps blancs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un concert de Slayer en boucle et au volume maximum dans son crâne. Il regarda autour de lui : il se trouvait dans un bâtiment en chêne avec des fenêtres aux rideaux orangés tirés. La pièce était seulement éclairée par la lumière tamisée provenant de l'extérieur.

L'adolescent se redressa sur ses oreillers, il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit de sa fuite et pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivit son arrivée.

Il se rappelait vaguement qu'une fille l'avait veillé et qu'elle lui avait posée des questions sur un truc… ça avait un rapport avec le solstice, mais aucun moyen de s'en rappeler précisément.

Les lits autour de lui étaient tous vides, à l'autre bout de ce qui semblait être une infirmerie, se trouvait une porte en bois clair. À coté de celle-ci se trouvait une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait un homme assez jeune qui ressemblait beaucoup à un surfer avec ses cheveux blonds, son débardeur orange et son short. Toute fois, la centaine d'yeux bleus qui le recouvrait, n'était pas des plus normales ou rassurantes, surtout pour Percy.

-Euh… Exc-

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit, éclairant brusquement l'infirmerie par les lueurs de l'après midi.

-Salut Argos ! lança Grover en entrant dans le bâtiment

Le surfer aux mille yeux lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

-Yo Perc', t'es réveillé ! s'exclama le satyre en se dirigeant vers le lit de son meilleur ami

-Ouais… Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Percy

-Eh bien… C'est assez difficile à dire, j'étais dans les vapes… commença Grover d'un air coupable, Mais d'après ce que Nik' m'a raconté, t'as tué le Minautore !

Percy eut un petit sourire devant l'exclamation admirative de son ami.

-Et après, t'es tombé dans les pommes. Conclut l'adolescent

-Tiens, ça va lui ? Quand je me suis évanoui, il se battait avec un… Jaguar, je crois…

-Ouais, un familier, ce genre de bestiole suive souvent les grosses créatures. Elles sont plus petites mais bien plus fourbe ! Mais Nik' va bien, il a juste une blessure à la jambe et une autre à l'épaule. Expliqua le brun

-Tant mieux, mais il ne devrait pas être à l'infirmerie ?

-Il guérit vite. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais monsieur D nous attend. Enfile ça et rejoins moi, on sera devant la grande maison. Elle est facile à reconnaître, elle dépasse tous les autres bungalows. Répondit Grover en posant un T-shirt orange et d'autres vêtements sur la table de nuit.

Percy acquiesça et le satyre sortit. Le lycéen tira les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et se changea rapidement. Sur le T-shirt se trouvait l'inscription : Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Il fronça les sourcils et enfila le vêtement. Le brun attrapa la boite à chaussure qui était posée sur sa table de chevet ainsi que le stylo bille et se dirigea vers la porte. Il salua Argos et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Dehors se trouvait une vallée entourée par la forêt, au fond s'étendait ce qui ressemblait à de grands champs de fraise. Divisant le camp en deux, une rivière passait avant de tomber en cascade près d'une combe sableuse où se trouvaient des adolescents entrain de s'entrainer entre eux ou sur des structures en bois.  
Devant l'infirmerie se dressaient deux rangés de bungalow, la plupart étaient des bungalows normaux, mis à part un noir et sombre à l'orée de la forêt, un aux tentures bleus près de l'eau, et deux grands bâtiments blancs avec des statues devant leurs portes en bois accolées : ceux là ressemblait plus à des temples qu'à autres choses.

Derrière ces rangés, Percy aperçut une grande maison qui s'étendait sur deux étages : elle était blanches avec un toit marron, une terrasse, un grenier avec un œil-de-bœuf et une grande baie vitré qui donnait sur la terrasse.

Le brun siffla entre ses dents : c'était une sacrée colonie de vacance. Il traversa l'allée centrale, passant devant une serre, un terrain de basket et ce qui ressemblait à un terrain miné.

Alors qu'il passait devant un grand creux entourés de tables et d'auvents, il entendit un grondement et des cris. Sur sa gauche, près de ce qui devait être une arène, se trouvait un grand mur qu'escaladaient des adolescents qui devaient avoir une douzaine d'année. Tout ça lui aurait semblé normal si sur le mur ne coulait pas de la lave !

Percy frémit et continua son chemin. Après les bungalows, il passa devant de grands équipements d'accro-branches et d'équilibres sur l'une desquelles il aperçut une silhouette familière. Avant qu'il se soit approché, des sifflements se firent entendre, suivit d'une nuée de brume qui recouvrit partiellement les structures, faisant ainsi disparaître les adolescents et enfants qui s'y entrainaient.

Le lycéen grimpa les marches pour atteindre la terrasse couverte. Assis à une table d'extérieur en bois blanc se trouvaient trois joueurs de cartes. Le premier était Grover, il semblait nerveux et faisait trembler sa jambe… Enfin, son sabot droit. Le second était un homme assez petit, il avait des cheveux bouclés en bataille et portait une chemise mauve à motif de dauphin sur un short de beige. Il semblait très prit par le jeu et s'enfilait à toute vitesse des canettes de coca-light qui semblait réapparaître à coté de lui dès la précédente terminée.

Quant au troisième joueur, il s'agissait d'un homme en fauteuil roulant que Percy reconnut tout de suite : c'était Brunner, son professeur de Latin, toujours assis dans son fauteuil roulant.

-Ah ! Percy ! Viens t'assoir avec nous ! lui dit-il en l'apercevant

L'adolescent acquiesça et attrapa une chaise rangée près du mur de la maison, il alla s'assoir entre Grover (qui semblait prêt à manger ses cartes tellement il était stressé) et Mr Brunner. Dans un léger grincement de porte, une fille blonde et bronzée sortie de la maison et alla s'installer sur la balancelle qui se trouvait au bout de la terrasse.

-Percy, voici Monsieur D., c'est le directeur de la colonie. Expliqua Grover, Surtout, soit polit avec lui. Ajouta t-il à voix basse, Tu connais déjà Annabeth.

Il désigna l'adolescente blonde, Percy hocha la tête : connaître était un bien grand mot !

-Et tu te souviens de Chiron.

Le brun regarda son meilleur ami avec incompréhension.

-C'est le vrai nom de monsieur Brunner.

-Bien, nous sommes quatre joueurs maintenant. Fit le rondouillard en posant devant Percy un petit paquet de cartes

-Bon, j'suis censé de te souhaiter la bienvenue, alors : bienvenue. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te lancer des confettis ou pour crier « Hourra ». Continua t-il en regardant le garçon

Les yeux de l'homme au visage poupin étaient d'un marron presque bordeaux, un peu comme la couleur de certain vin. Mais ce n'était pas le seul détail qui dérangeait chez cet homme, si tant est qu'il en fût un, dans ses pupilles, et Percy s'en rendit compte, brulait quelque chose, une sorte de feu mauve et mystique. Et ce quelque chose n'avait rien de naturel.

-Euh…merci. Dit le lycéen en faisant trembler sa jambe

Il arrivait d'habitude à contrôler ce geste d'hyperactivité, mais là il était un peu occupé à chercher des explications.

-Monsieur Bru… Chiron, si vous travaillez ici, pourquoi être allé à Yancy ? demanda t-il

-Je lui ai posé la même question. Ton annonce. Ajouta Mr D. en jetant deux cartes au centre de la table

-Ma quoi ?

Le directeur de la colonie leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua rapidement à Percy ce qu'était une annonce à la belote.

-Percy, est ce que ta mère t'as dit quelque chose ? demanda mon ex-professeur de Latin avec son sourire bienveillant

-Elle… -un air sombre et triste passa sur le visage Percy- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne voulait pas m'envoyer ici, mais que mon père pensait que c'était plus sur.

-Ta mère voulait te garder près d'elle, c'est normal mais… commença l'homme en fauteuil roulant

-Mais c'est comme ça qu'ils meurent. Coupa Monsieur D., Grover, tu joue ou tu dors ?

-Quoi ? Oui, oui, je joue ! s'exclama Grover en lançant trois cartes, probablement au hasard, sur celle de l'autre homme

Percy lui lança un regard incompréhensif à son meilleur ami, en quoi est ce que petit homme rond pouvait lui faire si peur ?

-Bon, je suis désolé de devoir te l'expliquer comme ça, mais le film d'orientation ne serait pas suffisant et de toute manière, Nikolaï l'a effacé du disque dur sans... le faire exprès. Soupira Brunner-Chiron

A la mention de son autre meilleur ami et de ce qu'il avait fait, Percy eut un petit rire : cette histoire lui rappelait beaucoup la « mésaventure » de Nancy Bobofit et son exposé d'histoire-géo, transformé en torchon pompé sur Wikipédia, avec des fautes en plus (qui lui avait valut un zéro et une sacré honte quand elle avait dut le lire à voix haute devant la classe).

-D'accord, allez-y, c'est pas ça qui vas changer grand-chose. Grommela Monsieur chemise hawaïenne avant de s'écrier : Rebelote ! Je ramasse.

-Tu sais déjà ce qu'est Grover n'est ce pas ? reprit Chiron

-Oui, c'est un satyre, c'est ça ?

Grover acquiesça :

-M'sieur, si vous la mangez pas, je peux avoir votre canette ?

-Quoi ? Ouais, vas-y. répondit l'autre avec un vague mouvement de main

Le satyre attrapa la canette et en arracha un bout avec les dents qu'il mâchonna avant d'avaler, comme une feuille de salade.

-Et tu sais ce qui t'as attaqué toi et Nikolaï avant que vous ne réussissiez à les tuer ?

-Un familier et un… Le Minautore. Fit Percy en jetant un regard à la boîte à chaussure, il se doutait qu'elle contenait la corne qui lui avait servit contre le monstre

-Ce qu'il faut que tu sache, c'est que si ces créatures sont vivantes, les forces que tu connais sous le nom de dieux grecs existent elles aussi. Termina Chiron

Et, au grand désarroi de Percy, personne n'appela les secours pour faire interner son professeur de latin, ce qui l'aurait surement rassuré par rapport à sa propre santé mentale.

-Vous êtes entrain de me dire que la mythologie est réelle ?! S'étrangla t-il, Zeus, Héra et tout le reste ?!

-Bien sur que nous existons ! répliqua Monsieur D. en levant les yeux au ciel

Il fit un mouvement de main et une somptueuse coupe en or ouvragé apparut sur la table, elle était remplie de vin.

-Monsieur… Vos « restrictions ». Lui fit remarquer Chiron

-Ah, oui c'est vrai. Désolé ! Lança t-il à l'adresse du ciel avant de changer sa coupe en canette de Coca-Light

Il y eut un roulement de tonnerre.

-Oh mon dieu… souffla Percy

-Mes dieux seraient sans doute plus appropriés. fit l'ex-professeur

-Ces restrictions sont vraiment handicapantes ! C'est bien une idée de mon père ça… grinça le rondouillard

-Vous êtes un dieu… Vous.

-Bien joué, tu veux tenter ta chance sur le nom ? Railla Monsieur D. en se tournant vers le garçon

C'était assez simple : vin+fils de Zeus=

-Vous êtes Dionysos. Comprit Percy, bouche-bé


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : le gros lot

Monsieur D. acquiesça.

-Bravo Peter, tu as gagné le gros lot. Railla t-il en posant une nouvelle carte sur la table, Ah ! On dirait que cette partie est pour moi !

-Pas tout à fait. Corrigea Chiron en posant deux cartes par-dessus celles de Dionysos

Celui-ci jeta un regard noir au professeur de latin, qui l'ignora comme si il en avait l'habitude. Pourtant, un regard noir venant d'un dieu, semblait annoncer un futur peu réjouissant. Le dieu se renfrogna et fit apparaître une nouvelle canette. Il se leva et dit, en se tournant vers Grover et Chiron :

-Bien, j'aimerais pouvoir aller me reposer mais avant ça, il faut que je parle à Grover de l'exécution plus qu'imparfaite de sa mission. Chiron, vous emmenez notre nouvel arrivant dans le bungalow onze.

Grover pâlit encore plus si c'était possible et se leva à son tour. Brunner/Chiron acquiesça tranquillement. Le satyre suivit Mr D. à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Percy seul avec son ancien professeur de Latin.

-Bien, il est temps de te présenter à tes nouveaux camarades de chambrés ! fit ce dernier

Percy se leva, s'attendant à ce que Chiron le suive en « roulant » mais au lieu de ça, l'handicapé s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil avec la ferme intention d'en sortir. Au départ, Percy crut qu'il avait réussit mais il s'aperçut bien vite que son ex-professeur s'agrandissait, en longueur comme en hauteur, jusqu'à dépasser la taille d'un homme normal.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de jambes. Enfin, si, il avait des jambes… Mais c'était des jambes de cheval couvertes de fourrure d'un blanc immaculé. Ainsi, le torse de Chiron était celui d'un homme normal mais le reste était le corps d'un grand cheval blanc.

Le regard Percy fit un aller retour rapide entre Chiron et le fauteuil roulant désormais vide. Puis il haussa les épaules, les satyres existaient, les dieux aussi alors pourquoi pas des boites pouvant contenir un « cheval » entier en ne faisant que la moitié de la taille nécessaire.

-Ah, ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes, ce fauteuil m'a donné des crampes toute l'année. Soupira le centaure en descendant tranquillement les quelques marches du perron

Percy accéléra pour le rattraper.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà vu un peu de la colonie en sortant de l'infirmerie ?

-Euh oui, un peu. J'ai vu les bungalows, la rivière, la forêt, les structures d'entrainements et les champs. Précisa l'adolescent

-Ah oui, grâce aux pouvoirs de Mr D., les fraises poussent très bien et sans qu'on est besoin de beaucoup s'en occuper. On les vend aux restaurants de New York et à l'Olympe.

-L'Olympe existe aussi ?! En Amérique ?! S'étrangla le brun

-Eh bien, tout dépend de ce que tu entends par l'Olympe. Il y a le mont Olympe, qui se trouve en Grèce et puis il y a la demeure des dieux. Expliqua Chiron

-Mais ils ne sont pas restés en Grèce ou en Italie ? Continua le lycéen

-Les dieux, et la plupart des créatures mythologiques, suivent l'Occident. Avant il se trouvait en Grèce, puis en Italie et maintenant les dieux sont ici. Reprit le centaure, Tu n'as jamais remarqué que l'Occident s'inspirent toujours de l'architecture grecque ? Regarde la maison blanche, structure grecque typique.

Ils se trouvaient désormais plus ou moins au milieu de l'allée principale qui séparait les bungalows en deux cotés. Des adolescents qui jouaient sur le terrain de basket se tournèrent vers eux, de même pour les adolescents qui étaient dans le « champ de mines » devant le bungalow numéro 5. Le regard Percy croisa celui d'une fille brune, carrée comme une armoire à glace et qui devait faire une tête de plus que lui. Elle émit un rire désagréable et retourna faire des bras de fer avec les autres membres du bungalow.

Se rendant compte que Chiron avait continué sa route, Percy le suivit.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda t-il

-Bien sur petit.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres centaures ici ?

-Eh bien, contrairement aux satyres, mon peuple est bagarreur, peu enclin à l'enseignement. Répondit le professeur

-Mais vous enseignez vous, non ? poursuivit le brun

-Oui, j'ai fais vœu d'enseigner pour l'éternité.

Percy fronça les sourcils, un centaure qui enseignait, ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Si vous vous appelez vraiment Chiron, est ce que vous êtes… commença t-il

-Le Chiron de la mythologie ? L'éducateur de héros ? Oui, c'est moi. Interrompit le centaure

Ça expliquait tout, enfin, la plupart des choses.

-Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver à Grover ? reprit Percy, Il a très bien géré son rôle de protecteur.

-Grover est ambitieux, il a un grand rêve, et pour l'accomplir, il doit prouver qu'il est brave et courageux. Il doit réussir à trouver un nouveau pensionnaire et à l'emmener ici sain et sauf.

-Ça il a réussit, non ? Continua l'adolescent

-Selon moi oui, mais c'est à Mr D. et au conseil des Sabots Fendus d'en juger. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils considéreront cette mission comme un succès. Grover a perdu ta trace dans New York, sans oublier ce qu'il est arrivé à ta mère. Qui plus est, c'est Nikolaï qui vous ramenés à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Ça risque de ne pas être prit comme une forme de bravoure ou de courage par le conseil. Raconta Chiron

Percy sentit la culpabilité monter en lui : s'il ne n'était pas parti de la guerre en plantant là Grover et Nik', ça ne se serait probablement pas passé comme ça.

-Est-ce qu'il aura le droit à une deuxième chance ? S'inquiéta t-il

-C'était déjà sa seconde chance. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois, je lui ai conseillé d'attendre, il est encore tellement inexpérimenté pour son âge. Souffla le centaure

-Il a quinze ans, c'est ça ?

-Non, vingt-huit. Répliqua l'éducateur

Percy le regarda avec un air ahuri.

-Les satyres n'évoluent pas aussi vite que les humains, il a passé quasiment six ans en sixième. Et d'après les critères satyres, il est loin d'être un élève très talentueux. Tiens, on y est ! Annonça l'ex handicapé, Annabeth nous attends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Bungalow onze

En effet, la blonde était assise sur les marches du bâtiment, un livre à la main.

-Dernier conseil, ne va pas dans la forêt sans arme. Tu n'as pas encore de bouclier ou d'épée mais on t'en donnera pour Capture l'étendard, une taille cinq devrait faire l'affaire. Dit Chiron en observant Percy

Celui-ci soupira intérieurement : voilà qu'il apprenait que la colonie avait sa propre forêt interdite.

-Annabeth, je te confis Percy, j'ai une master classe de tir à l'arc qui m'attend. Avertit le centaure

La blonde acquiesça et Chiron partit vers le terrain de tir. Annabeth ferma brusquement son livre, faisant sursauter Percy.

-Tu viens ? J'ai pas toute ma journée ! Lança t-elle en se levant

Le brun hocha positivement la tête, il avait des tonnes de questions à poser mais surtout, il voulait savoir de quoi l'adolescente lui avait parlé quand il était encore à l'infirmerie mais tout ça allait devoir attendre.

Le bungalow onze était le bâtiment le plus normal du camp, et aussi celui qui ressemblait le plus à un bungalow de colonie de vacance. Il était assez large et vieux, au vu de la peinture marron qui s'écaillait, laissant apparaître le bois. Deux fenêtres encadraient une porte au dessus de laquelle se trouvait un chiffre onze métallique et un caducée.

Annabeth frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs, qui devait avoir un an de moins qu'elle, leur ouvrit. Il avait des yeux clairs, un nez pointu et un air perpétuellement moqueur au visage.

-Nouveau. Fit simplement Annabeth

Plus ça allait, plus Percy avait l'impression que cette fille ne l'appréciait pas. Quelques murmures attirèrent l'attention de l'ex-lycéen. Derrière le garçon qui leur avait ouvert se trouvait une petite foule d'ado', la plupart avait entre neuf et seize ans. Tous regardaient Percy, le jugeant du regard. Celui-ci remarqua qu'une partie des résidents avaient des points communs physiques : regard moqueur, cheveux assez clair, nez pointu…

-Régulier ou indéterminé ? demanda le garçon qui avait ouvert

-Indéterminé. Répondit Annabeth

Les résidents soupirèrent, apparemment, être indéterminé n'était pas une bonne chose.

Alors que le résident allait parler, on entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Les pensionnaires s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le nouvel arrivant.

-Merci pour le remplacement Tom. Commença celui-ci

C'était un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus, il avait un grand sourire et était plus grand que Percy. Il devait avoir dans les seize, dix-sept ans. Le blond portait un jean déchiré et le même T-shirt orange que le reste des pensionnaires, un collier de cuir avec des perles colorées se trouvaient à son cou. Son visage aurait surement été très harmonieux si une grande cicatrice ne le barrait pas, reliant presque son œil droit et sa mâchoire. Il se tourna vers les pensionnaires qui râlaient encore :

-Dois je vous rappelez qui est notre protecteur ? Hermès est le dieu des voyageurs, aussi leurs devons nous hospitalité. Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire

-Je suis Luke et je vais être ton conseiller, du moins pour le moment. Reprit t-il en regardant Percy

Le brun acquiesça.

-Pourquoi pour le moment ? Releva t-il

-Jusqu'à ce que tu sois déterminé. Répondit Luke

-Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? demanda Percy en jouant nerveusement avec sa boite

Il y eut de nombreux rires dans le bungalow.

-Je vais t'explique dehors. Fit Annabeth en l'entrainant avec elle

Percy la suivit en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans la marche.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda t-il

-Il n'y avait rien de drôle, c'est bien le problème. Si tu veux t'intégrer rapidement dans la colonie et dans ton bungalow, il va falloir que tu te débrouille mieux que ça. Répliqua la blonde

-Si tu veux que je m'intègre, tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer ! Je viens de me réveiller dans un lieu que je ne connais pas et on me balance dans un bungalow avec pour seules infos que les dieux grecs existent et que j'ai tué une vache géante ! s'exclama Percy

Annabeth prit une profonde respiration.

-Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as quelque chose de spécial, tu es hyperactif, dyslexique et tu ne fais jamais long feu dans une école. Et un de tes parents manque à l'appel. Commença t-elle

-Et alors ? Ça doit être le cas de milliers d'enfants rien qu'aux États-Unis. Contra le brun

Alors que sa guide allait répliquer, le conseiller du bungalow onze sortit et les rejoint :

-Annabeth ? Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Celle-ci acquiesça, les joues légèrement plus roses. Elle fit signe à Percy qu'elle revenait et suivit le blond plus loin. Le brun ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais de toute évidence le sujet n'était pas joyeux. Et ils n'étaient apparemment pas d'accord. Annabeth finit par acquiescer à contre cœur et les deux adolescents revinrent vers le lycéen.

-Bon, Percy, Annabeth va te faire visiter la colonie, tu reviendras au bungalow après et je terminerais de t'expliquer, dac' ? fit Luke

Le brun hocha positivement la tête.

-A plus tard alors. Salua le blond en retournant vers le numéro onze

-Aller, viens. Autant qu'on finissent avant la nuit. Lança Annabeth en se dirigeant vers l'allée principale

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

-Il y a treize bungalows dans la colonie, chacun a un dieu protecteur. Par exemple, le bungalow onze, c'est le bungalow Hermès. Commença Annabeth

-Je suppose que le un et le deux sont dédiés à Zeus et Héra ? supposa Percy en observant les alentours

-Exact.

Ça explique l'aspect temple… songea le brun en se remémorant l'apparence des deux bungalows

-Ils sont toujours vides ?

-Héra est la déesse du mariage, elle est fidèle à Zeus, donc pas d'enfants hors-mariage. Acquiesça la blonde

-Mais Zeus était tout sauf fidèle pas vrai ? Il devrait y avoir du monde, non ? S'étonna le lycéen

-Tu vois la seconde guerre mondiale ?

Le brun hocha positivement la tête, sans vraiment comprendre où l'adolescente voulait en venir.

-En plus d'opposer les nations, elle a opposée des descendants de Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. Vu les dégâts que ça a causé, les trois ont fait une sorte de pacte pour se promettre de ne plus avoir d'enfants. Expliqua t-elle

-Donc, il n'y a plus de fils ou filles d'Hadès, Zeus ou Poséidon ? reprit Percy

-Eh bien… Disons que les dieux ne sont pas très doués pour tenir leurs promesses. Il y a eu des… « Écarts » disons. J'ai rencontrée une fille de Zeus.

-Et ?

-Et elle est morte.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Une rencontre des plus plaisantes…

Percy déglutit. En plus d'avoir, littéralement, gelée l'ambiance, bien que celle-ci soit pratiquement inexistante, cette déclaration n'était pas des plus rassurante. Surtout vu l'air sombre d'Annabeth.

-Tu es de quel bungalow toi ? demanda Percy en essayant de changer de sujet

-Bungalow six, sous la protection d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre. Répondit la blonde

 **Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Songea Percy**

Ils étaient arrivés devant le grand creux abritant le feu de camp. Un satyre se tenait près des flammes, discutant avec une petite fille rousse qui surveillait le feu.  
Annabeth tourna, se dirigeant vers la baie.

-Au niveau de la rivière, on a cours d'aviron et de kayak. Expliqua l'adolescente en désignant le cours d'eau qu'on apercevait par intermittence entre les bâtiments

-Là, on a surtout cours de natation. Ajouta t-elle en parlant de la baie

Au niveau du sable se trouvaient des enfants entrain de jouer. Plus près de l'eau, un groupe d'adolescents aux cheveux blonds comme les blés discutait avec des adolescentes aux cheveux sombres, presque bleus. Elles avaient la peau pâle et étaient immergées à moitié dans l'eau. Et de ce que Percy en voyait, elles étaient très belle (pour ne pas dire sexy).

Apercevant le regard du brun, Annabeth l'entraîna du coté opposé :

-Je te préviens, les naïades sont de vraies allumeuses.

Percy lui jeta un regard incompréhensif avant d'acquiescer brièvement.

-On fait les champs, l'acrobranche, le mur d'escalade et on aura finit. Tu verras le reste avec ton conseiller. Reprit la blonde

-On fait pas la forêt ?

-Ça dépend, tu veux finir en steak haché ? Railla t-elle

-Non pas franchement, les fraises ça me bottes. Répliqua le lycéen

Il crut apercevoir un sourire sur le visage d'Annabeth mais vu la rapidité du mouvement, il crut avoir rêvé.

Ils continuèrent de marcher sur le chemin qui longeait la baie, ils croisèrent une file d'adolescents de tous âges accompagnés de satyres. Ils portaient tous des récipients chargés de fraises. Et c'était carrément autre chose que les fruits rosâtres qu'on peut acheter en grande surface ! Les fruits étaient d'un rouge flamboyant et avaient une taille dépassant toute compétition !

Percy siffla entre ses dents.

-Mr D. a une bonne influence sur les fruits. Expliqua simplement la blonde sans s'attarder

Le chemin qu'empruntaient les deux adolescents s'enfonçait dans les champs.

-Ya quoi après ça ? demanda Percy

-Rien d'intéressant, c'est la fin de la propriété. Répondit Annabeth

Elle tourna et prit la direction des bâtiments, repassant sur le chemin séparant les bungalows en deux.

-Le mur d'escalade… Dis-moi que c'est pas ce truc !? S'étrangla le brun

En face d'eux se trouvait l'espèce de roc très haut, entouré de lave. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne dessus mais trois ados étaient à coté et leurs T-shirts orange étaient brulés à certains endroits.

-Si, au départ c'est compliqué mais on s'habitue vite aux jets de lave. Confirma l'adolescente

 **Mais où est ce j'ai atterrit !?**

Percy secoua la tête :

-Compte pas sur moi pour monter là-dessus !

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel :

-De toutes manières…

-Eh ! Le nouveau ! L'interrompit une voix rocailleuse mais incontestablement féminine

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'agissait d'une fille de leur âge aux cheveux bruns roux et à la carrure (et surement le caractère) d'un taureau. Elle portait les habits de la colonie, bien que ceux-ci soient déchirés, et une veste militaire. Le tout accompagné d'une paire de rangers marron qui avaient dût un jour être noires.

Percy la reconnut : c'était l'adolescente qui l'avait regardé d'un air bizarre près du champ de mine. Elle était accompagnée par un garçon et une fille qui lui ressemblaient pour la couleur de cheveux et la carrure type armoire à glace.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Soupira Annabeth avec un air blasé

-On veut juste souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau, de la part du bungalow cinq. Répliqua la rouquine avec un sourire railleur qui ne présageait rien de bon

 **Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut elle ?**

-Merci, mais ça ira. Coupa Percy en tapant nerveusement son pied par terre

Clarisse lui jeta un regard noir.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis l'avorton. C'est quoi son nom ? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Annabeth

-Percy, je te présente Clarisse, fille d'Arès.

 **Ça explique tout… Et le champ de mine aussi.** Pensa le brun en se remémorant ses cours de mythologie

-Tout s'explique… grinça t-il donc

-T'as un problème Cerfeuil ?!

-Moi ? C'est Percy, merci. Répliqua le lycéen

Annabeth souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, si lui aussi s'y mettait, ce n'était plus de son ressort.  
Clarisse fronça les sourcils, puis, un sourire vantard et menaçant apparut sur son visage.

-Cerfeuil, tu vas venir avec nous ! On a une cérémonie spéciale pour les tocards dans ton genre ! Lança t-elle

Ses deux… Amis s'approchèrent, entourant Percy.

\- Clarisse, laisse-le. Fit la blonde, avec peu de conviction dans la voix

-T'occupe pas de ça, Puits de Sagesse. L'arrêta la fille d'Arès, T'auras bien assez à faire quand on aura laminé au Capture-L'étendard.

-Vas te faire voir. On va vous faire mordre la poussière, comme d'habitude.

La rouquine pâlit légèrement mais reprit vite confiance, elle fit signe à ses acolytes d'attraper le lycéen.

-Allez, à la douche Cerfeuil ! s'exclama le garçon à la carrure (et l'odeur) de King Kong

Percy se dégagea, c'était loin d'être la première fois que ça arrivait. Comme d'habitude, encore un test, encore une réputation à prouver. Il soupira et tendit ses affaires à la blonde. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air incompréhensif.

Cette situation aurait put être classe, très classe même, si les deux balourds ne lui avaient pas attrapés les bras et les cheveux pour l'entrainer à la suite de Clarisse.

Annabeth les suivit, même si elle n'avait apparemment pas envie de voir ça.

Les filles (et le fils) d'Arès emmenèrent l'adolescent dans une cabine de taille moyenne contenant des douches… Et des toilettes.

 **Génial…**

Le garçon et la fille poussèrent le brun par terre, devant une des cuvettes. Clarisse approcha, appuyant sur la tête de Percy, pour la lui faire plonger dans l'eau.

-Toi… Une descendance principale ? Laisse-moi rire… Ta tête est tout juste assez bonne pour essuyer l'intérieur des cuvettes ! Railla t-elle

 **Hors de question. Vas te faire foutre. Ça n'arrivera pas. Ça n'arrivera pas. Ça n'arrivera pas.** se répéta intérieurement Percy

Il eut soudain une sensation étrange, comme une montée d'adrénaline, suivit d'un court et léger mal de tête. Et soudain, les canalisations explosèrent, projetant à grand coup de jets d'eau, les trois brutes en dehors de la cabine. Et arrosant Annabeth au passage.

Clarisse tenta de se relever en crachotant, mais elle glissa sur le carrelage et retomba au sol avec une grâce digne d'un tank embourbé.  
Percy regardait ça d'un air complètement choqué puis, après la chute de la rousse, il reprit ses esprits et sortit de la cabine avec un léger sourire mélangeant victoire et étonnement.

Il s'aperçut alors que le T-shirt orange de la blonde était devenu foncé à cause de l'eau.

-Désolé… s'excusa le brun

-Tu veux te faire pardonner ? demanda celle-ci

-Euh… Oui, je suppose… dit Percy d'un ton incertain

-Alors viens dans mon équipe à Capture-L'étendard. Termina Annabeth en lui lançant sa boite à chaussure

-J'vois que t'as pas besoin de moi pour t'amuser ! À peine arrivé que tu t'attire déjà des ennuis ! Lança une voix derrière eux


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Bungalow treize

Percy se tourna vers cette voix familière. Derrière eux, appuyé contre un des arbres qui étaient disséminés dans la colonie, se trouvait Nikolaï, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-On peut dire que tu t'es bien remis de ta commotion. Ajouta ce dernier en approchant

Annabeth jeta un regard sombre et indescriptible au nouvel arrivant. Percy n'y prêta pas à attention et sourit à son tour :

-C'est pas moi qui me suis fait à moitié bouffer par un familier. Répliqua t-il

Nik' acquiesça vaguement.

-Pas faux. Annabeth t'as déjà fait visiter, je suppose ? Continua t-il

-Oui. Répondirent les deux autres adolescents d'une voix commune

Le russe leur jeta un regard amusé.

-Je vois que je suis en retard, comme toujours.

Le regard de la blonde se durcit encore, si c'était possible.

-Tu lui as parlé de Capture-L'étendard ? Continua Nikolaï en se tournant vers elle, ignorant complètement son regard

-Oui, et il est dans mon équipe. Coupa t-elle

-Notre équipe. Corrigea le brun

Percy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Annabeth

-Et bien, Clarisse m'a demandé et Luke aussi. Mais je peux pas encadrer cette peste, elle est pire que Nancy. Du coup, je suis dans ton équipe. Expliqua le lycéen avec un demi sourire

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils :

-Je vois. Tu peux raccompagner Percy ? Je dois aller parler à quelqu'un.

Nikolaï acquiesça vaguement et la blonde s'éloigna.

-Où elle va ? demanda Percy en la regardant partir

-Probablement engueuler Luke parce qu'il ne la pas prévenue. –il haussa les épaules- Allez, allons-y, avant que Clarisse débarque. Lança t-il en se dirigeant vers les bungalows

Ils commencèrent à marcher, passant près d'un terrain de tir à l'arc occupé par un groupe d'adolescents armés qui tiraient sur des cibles mouvantes.

-Au fait, je n'ai pas demandé à Annabeth, mais ça veut dire quoi indéterminé ? se renseigna le plus jeune

-Tu es indéterminé tant qu'on ne connait pas l'identité de ton parent divin. Une fois qu'il, ou elle, t'a reconnut, tu es déterminé et tu changes de bungalow. Expliqua Nik' en marchant

-Et toi ? Tu l'es ? supposa Percy

-Et bien, pas de manière normale, mais oui.

-Comment ça ?

-Well, contrairement à la plupart des pensionnaires, j'ai rencontré mon père. Du coup, j'ai… Sauté l'étape en quelque sorte. Continua le russe

-Donc, on est vraiment des… commença Percy

Il s'interrompit, comme si le mot lui écorchait les lèvres.

-Des demi-dieux ? Ouais. T'inquiète, même à mon époque c'était plutôt choquant. Mais on finit par s'y habituer. Compléta son meilleur ami

L'autre lycéen fronça les sourcils : **Comment ça à son époque ? On a qu'un an de différence !** Releva t-il intérieurement

Mais bon, vu l'humour du russe, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça.

-Tu es assigné à quel bungalow ? reprit il

-Le numéro treize. Répondit simplement le brun en continuant d'avancer

-Merci tu m'aides. Ironisa Percy en le suivant, C'est lequel ?

-Celui en ébène, pas très loin de la forêt.

-C'est toi qui as choisit la déco ? Poursuivit le lycéen

-Pas franchement, j'étais plus ou moins dans le coma quand ils ont commencé la construction.

Percy le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-Pardon ?!

-Longue histoire, on en parlera un autre jour. Coupa Nikolaï en s'arrêtant pas très loin du bungalow onze, Bon, je te laisse, Chiron voulait me parler. Une histoire de disque d'orientation effacé. On se reverra au diner ! lança le brun en tournant les talons

Percy ne sourit qu'à moitié, préoccupé par la mention de ce « plus ou moins » coma.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y est pour rien ! Il l'a payé autant que nous. Voire même plus ! s'exclama une voix que l'adolescent reconnut pour être celle de Luke

-Et toi, tu sais très bien pour quoi il est responsable ! répliqua la voix d'Annabeth

Apercevant Percy, le blond s'arrêta :

-On en parlera plus tard, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il est dans notre équipe.

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle abandonna et partit.

-Alors, ça a été cette visite ? S'informa le conseiller en s'approchant du brun

-Je suis sûr de me perdre, mais oui, ça a été. Répondit ce dernier en souriant

Luke acquiesça avec un air amusé :

-Bien, on t'a trouvé une couchette et je t'ai piqué quelques affaires à la réserve.

-Oh, merci… fit Percy en se remémorant qu'Hermès était, enfin, est certes le dieu des voyageurs, mais qu'il est aussi le dieu des voleurs

-Je t'en pris. Sourit le blond en entrant dans le bungalow

Celui-ci était presque vide, seuls deux garçons et une fille étaient assis sur des couchettes superposées, entrain de discuter jeux de rôles. Les autres avaient leurs différents cours ou étaient à l'arène.

-Au fait, à quel dieu appartient le bungalow treize ? se renseigna le lycéen en suivant son conseiller à l'intérieur

-Nik' ne te l'as pas dit ? S'étonna Luke

 **C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas en parler mais bon…** Ajouta t-il intérieurement

Le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête.

-C'est le bungalow d'Hadès. Nikolaï est le seul pensionnaire. Expliqua le blond

-Je croyais qu'il n'avait plus droit d'avoir des enfants ? Et que la dernière était une fille de Zeus ?

-Ouais, elle s'appelait Thalia. Et non, les trois grands n'ont plus le droit d'avoir des enfants. Mais bon, les dieux ont toujours du mal avec les promesses. Répondit le conseiller avec du ressentiment dans la voix

-Et ils meurent à chaque fois ? S'inquiéta Percy

-Quasiment, ça a faillit être le cas de Nikolaï. Continua Luke

L'autre adolescent pâlit, c'était de pire en pire.

-Tiens, tu dormiras là ! avertit le fils d'Hermès, changeant de sujet

Au sol se trouvait un matelas recouvert par des draps et une couverture. Orange. Sur l'oreiller se trouvait une lampe torche, une trousse de toilette, une serviette et des vêtements de rechange.

Luke regarda sa montre :

-T'as le temps de poser tes affaires et de prendre une douche avant le diner. Les douches sont derrière la porte du fond.

Percy acquiesça vaguement, avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il attrapa ses affaires et alla se laver.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Annonces

-Bungalow onze ! Appela Luke

Le bâtiment était de nouveau bondé et bruyant, la plupart des résidents étant revenu de leurs différentes activités. Percy était assit sur son matelas, face à sa boite de chaussure, entrain de relire le plan que Luke lui avait donné. Les adolescents se levèrent et se mirent en file comme ils en avaient apparemment l'habitude. Le brun les regarda faire pendant quelques secondes avant de les suivre.

-On a tout le monde ? demanda le conseiller

-Ouais. Répondirent la plupart des résidents

Le blond acquiesça et sortit du bungalow, suivit des autres adolescents. Ils formèrent une colonne et marchèrent jusqu'au feu de camps. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des larges tables de bois. D'autres files d'adolescents arrivaient des autres bungalows. Percy remarqua qu'au centre de chaque tables se trouvait un symbole distinctif. Il reconnut un trident, une gerbe de blé, une chouette et une sorte de casque.

-On est obligé de manger par bungalow ? S'inquiéta le lycéen

Dans le bungalow, il ne connaissait que Luke.

-Nan, on reste ensemble pour les annonces et les offrandes puis après on va où on veux. Répondit une résidente

Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, assez petite, Percy lui donnait entre quatorze et treize ans. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Luke.

-Dac' merci. Fit le brun en allant s'assoir avec les autres.

Il aperçut Annabeth aller s'installer avec les autres membres de son bungalow, sur la table avec la chouette. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait bien plus de résident qu'il ne l'avait crut. Quatre tables étaient toujours vides, Percy supposa qu'il s'agissait des tables d'Héra, Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès. Ce qui voulait dire que Nikolaï n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Eh Percy ! L'appela une voix familière

En se retournant, ce dernier vit Grover.

-Clem', j'peux te piquer ta place ? demanda t-il à l'adolescente qui avait renseigné Percy

Celle-ci acquiesça et se décala pour laisser le satyre s'assoir.

-Alors, tu commence à te repérer ? Continua t-il

-Plus ou moins. Et toi ? Comment ça c'est passé ? répliqua son meilleur ami

-… Ma… Bien, bien. Grimaça Grover en palissant

-Mais encore ?

-Monsieur D. réserve son jugement pour plus tard. Poursuivit t-il

-Donc, t'es toujours protecteur ? T'as toujours ton boulot ?

-Chiron t'as dit ce que je voulais faire ? S'informa le satyre

Percy secoua négativement la tête.

-Je veux un permis de chercheur. Mais pour ça, il faut, au minimum, avoir réussit une mission. Expliqua son meilleur ami

-Et ?

-Mr D. a dit que je n'avais pas réussit à t'accompagner correctement à la colonie, mais il a dit, et je cite : « que je n'avais pas non plus complètement foiré ».

L'autre lycéen lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ce qui veut dire que je suis toujours « lié » à toi. Donc, si tu avais une quête et que je t'aidais. Et qu'on survit, bien entendu, je pourrais avoir mon permis. Termina le protecteur

-Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Percy, Où est ce qu'on en trouve une ?

Grover sourit tristement :

-C'est pas si simple que ça Perc', trouver une quête peut prendre des années, si on a de la chance, mais la réussir, ça peut couter la vie.

-Ah merde… souffla le demi-dieu

-Tiens, regarde qui arrive en retard ! Lança le satyre, en profitant pour changer de sujet

-Comme d'habitude quoi. Ajouta Percy en voyant de qui son meilleur ami parlait

En effet, Nikolaï venait d'arriver, son casque autour du cou. Il remarqua Grover et Percy et les salua d'un sourire amusé.  
Au lieu du jean court et du T-shirt orange que les autres résidents portaient, il avait un pantalon et un T-shirt noir (avec le logo de _Pink Floyd_ dessus), des rangers et son habituelle veste à capuche noire. Être conformiste ne lui plaisait apparemment pas.

Il alla s'assoir à la table avec le symbole du casque stylisé et remit son casque en attendant que la table du fond se remplisse. Il avait déjà passé trois chanson de _Skillet_ et écoutait actuellement _Monster_ lorsque Chiron arriva, suivit de Mr D. et de quelques satyres à l'air… Croulants.  
Le centaure jeta au casque du russe un regard qui signifiait clairement à ce dernier de le retirer. Nik' leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra. Il s'était assez fait enguirlander par Chiron pour le disque d'orientation et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer tout de suite.

Percy et Grover interrompirent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers la table où siégeaient ceux que Grover appelait les anciens et que Percy appelait le club du troisième âge divin.

Mr. D. commençait à parler à l'un des satyres lorsque Chiron l'interrompit et lui murmura quelque chose. Nikolaï aperçut le dieu du vin lever les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier grommela et se redressa :

-Bon, déjà, Bonsoir les marmots. Commença t-il, d'un air… Ravi, J'ai personnellement aucune envie de vous parler mais, apparemment, j'ai des annonces à faire. Premièrement : le prochain capture l'étendard aura lieu vendredi.

Comme d'habitude quoi. Railla intérieurement le brun

-J'vous rappelle que c'est pour le moment le bungalow cinq qui détient les lauriers.

A peine cette phrase fût elle prononcée que de lourdes clameurs retentirent à la table de Clarisse, n'y prêtant nullement attention, Dionysos continua :

-Et secondo : on a un nouveau : Peter Johnson.

Chiron murmura de nouveau quelque chose.

-Ah non, Percy Jackson. Maintenant vous pouvez manger. Conclut Mr D. en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise

Percy grimaça : il aurait largement préféré qu'on ne l'appelle pas. Il aperçut le regard assassin de Clarisse et de ses amis et se dit que vendredi allait surement être son dernier jour dans cette colonie et sur cette terre.

-Tu viens ? lui demanda Luke, interrompant ses pensés

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour faire les offrandes et aussi pour prendre à manger, идиот*. Répliqua Nikolaï qui les avait rejoints

Percy leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien ce que son meilleur ami avait dit.

-J'vais à la table treize, on se rejoints après ? proposa Grover

-Ça me va. Acquiesça Nik'

-Faut que je reste avec mes résidents mais j'vous rejoindrais après. Précisa Luke

Percy hocha vaguement la tête avant de suivre les autres sous les auvents où l'on distribuait la nourriture.

* * *

*Idiot

Sinon, merci pour les follows et les fav' et surtout pour les milles vues qu'on a dépassé récemment ^^.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Une grillade pour Hermès

La première chose que Percy remarqua en approchant de l'auvent, ce fut l'odeur. D'abord une odeur de feu et de brulé, surement due aux braseros. Et aussi une (très) bonne odeur de nourriture. Autre chose que les odeurs de cantines auxquelles il était habitué. Une queue se formait devant les auvents mais, si tout le monde se servait en couverts et en nourriture, personne ne prenait à boire.

-Les boissons sont servies après. Lui expliqua Nikolaï

Percy acquiesça. Les adolescents finirent par arriver à leur tour devant les auvents. Derrière des plans de travail se trouvait des dryades et des nymphes qui, tout en discutant, servaient les résidents. Nik' attrapa un plateau et des couverts bientôt imité par Luke et Percy. Une fois devant les bacs de nourriture, ce dernier se servit en viande grillée et en pommes de terre.

 **Rien que l'aspect de la viande a l'air surnaturel**. Fit mentalement Percy

Puis, suivant les autres, il se retrouva devant les braseros. Devant lui, il vit une fille qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année jeter un morceau de viande dans les flammes. Le lycéen jeta un regard incompréhensif à son conseiller.

-On brûle des offrandes pour les dieux. Commença celui-ci

-Il paraît qu'ils aiment l'odeur. Ajouta Nikolaï en jetant une grappe de raisins mûrs dans le feu, Hadès.

Luke l'imita mais avec une tranche de viande saignante :

-Hermès.

Après, ce fut le tour de Percy. Il attrapa à son tour un morceau de viande et fixa pendant un moment le feu : il n'avait aucune idée du nom qu'il devait donner. A la place, il lança au feu et à la fumée une prière muette : Qui que tu sois, dis le moi. Et son morceau de viande parti en fumée dans une odeur de viande grillée. Il jeta un dernier regard aux braseros avant de suivre Nik' jusqu'à la table treize, sans apercevoir le regard noir de colère et de haine de Clarisse.

-Bon, et si vous m'expliquiez cette histoire de capture l'étendard ? fit Percy en s'asseyant à la table où se trouvait déjà Grover

-Déjà, il y a deux équipes. Commença le satyre en grignotant un verre en plastique

-En l'occurrence, une composé du bungalow d'Athéna, d'Hermès, Apollon et ben, Hadès du coup. Et l'autre c'est Arès, Dionysos, Déméter, Aphrodite et Héphaïstos. Compléta Nikolaï

-Wow, on a pas franchement l'avantage… fit leur meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, ils sont moins nombreux et, à part Arès, Héphaïstos et Dionysos, ils ne sont pas forcément très combatifs. Expliqua Nik' en commençant de manger

-Donc je disais… Ah, chaque équipe à un étendard qui est placé à un endroit sur leur terrain. Et le but c'est d'aller piquer le drapeau de l'autre. Donc, ya une partie de l'équipe en offensive et l'autre en défense. Termina Grover

-Oh, ça a pas l'air si compliqué. Remarqua le brun

Le russe eut un petit rire :

-Ouais mais ça c'est la théorie. En pratique tout le monde a des armes plus ou moins réglementaires. Alors pour un peu que tu ais une simple épée et que tu tombes sur Clarisse et sa lance…

Percy déglutit en grimaçant.

 **Génial…**

-Mais c'est surveillé, non ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux, hein ? Supposa t-il

\- On n'a jamais eu de mort. 'Fin pas depuis que je suis là en tout cas. Admit le fils d'Hadès

Son meilleur ami pâlît.

-Ok…

-Bon, si on parlait d'un sujet moins funeste ? proposa Grover en jetant un regard à la table de Mr D.

-Comme quoi ?

-J'sais pas moi ! Les activités non mortelles proposées à la Colonie par exemple ? répliqua t-il

-Ben… Ya le kayak, la natation et l'acrobranche… réfléchit Nikolaï

-T'oublis le tricot ! Ajouta le satyre

Percy sourit. Si il y avait un élément stable dans le bordel qu'était devenue sa vie, c'était bien ses deux meilleurs amis.

Luke débarqua soudain, un verre remplit de ce qui devait être du _coca-cola_.

-Alors ? Vous lui avez expliqué pour vendredi ? demanda t-il avec un air enjoué

-Ouaip, on vient de finir. Répondit Nikolaï

-Comment on fait pour être servie en boisson ? S'intéressa Percy en voyant le verre du blond

-Suffit de le dire. Ça se remplit automatiquement. Expliqua ce dernier

L'adolescent fixa son verre, cherchant une boisson.

 **-** Coca cerise. Dit-il en observant son verre

Celui-ci se remplit d'un liquide marron pétillant. Percy sourit, une idée en tête :

-Coca cerise bleu.

Et sa boisson passa à une couleur bleu marine, presque comme ses yeux. Il en prit une gorgée, malgré la couleur, le goût était bel-et-bien celui d'un _coca cherry_.

-C'est bon ? T'es content ? Railla Nikolaï devant le couleur du breuvage de Percy

-Yep ! répliqua ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Luke ! Appela une voix dans le dos des quatre adolescents

Ceux-ci se retournèrent. Arrivant avec un air assez… colérique, se trouvait Clémence.

-Oh, Percy, je te présente ma sœur, Clémence. Fit Luke

-On a un peu parlé tout à l'heure. Répondit Percy

Ça expliquait leur ressemblance…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda donc le blond

-Chiron vient de me dire que je ne pourrais pas jouer vendredi. Expliqua la fille d'Hermès

-Pourquoi ? Tu as l'âge réglementaire non ? S'étonna son frère

-Et la taille réglementaire aussi. Ajouta Nik' avec un sourire narquois

Clem' le foudroya du regard mais poursuivit :

-Apparemment, Clarisse lui a dit que j'avais utilisés mes chaussures ailées pendant la dernière partie.

-Et tu l'as fait ? demanda Grover

-Non. Dit-elle avec un air vexé

Luke haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

-Tu es sûre ?

Clémence fit la moue :

-Je les portais. Mais je les ai pas utilisées ! s'exclama t-elle

Le conseiller soupira :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci ! fit sa sœur, le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire

Luke sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers la table du centaure, suivit de Clémence.

-Bon, vous avez finit de manger ? demanda Nikolaï

Question purement rhétorique car toutes les assiettes de la table étaient vides.

-Ouaip. Répondirent tout de même ses meilleurs amis

-Cool, on devrait pouvoir se trouver de bonnes places pour le feu de camp alors. Dit le russe en se levant

Percy ne comprit pas mais les suivit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Songe d'une nuit d'été et autres pièces

Les trois adolescents marchèrent jusqu'à arriver dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre grec. Ce lieu était en majeure partie taillé dans la roche d'une falaise, lui donnant une teinte blanche bien qu'il fut peint à certains endroits.

-On ira au feu de camp après, le bungalow sept a décidé de nous montrer ses talents d'acteur. Prévint Grover en se dirigeant vers les marches

-C'est lequel le sept ? demanda Percy en grimpant

-Bungalow Apollon. Répondit simplement Nikolaï en s'installant au rang le plus élevé des gradins

Ces derniers commençaient tout juste à être remplis par les autres résidents. Percy se plaça entre Grover et Nik' et observa les nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à occuper les rangs, arrivant pour la plupart en groupe du même bungalow. Seuls les résidents du bungalow sept manquaient à l'appel.  
Alors que son regard passait d'un demi-dieu à l'autre, Percy aperçut le regard noir d'Annabeth, heureusement pour lui, il ne lui était pas destiné mais pour son voisin de droite, à savoir Nikolaï. Si la blonde semblait vouloir l'étrangler sur place, le russe semblait juste… Triste. Ça, c'était quelque chose que Percy n'avait jamais vu. Et il connaissait Nik' depuis un an. Il avait rarement vu son meilleur ami exprimer autre chose que son calme et son ironie habituels, si ce n'était de la colère envers ceux qui s'en prenaient à Grover ouvertement (il avait fendue la lèvre d'un garçon pour ça en début d'année et ce dernier avait dut aller à l'infirmerie pour trois points de sutures).

Les observations du demi-dieu furent interrompues par les trois coups usuels au théâtre. Il se tourna donc vers la scène tout comme la plupart des adolescents, si ce n'est ceux qui discutaient et Nikolaï, qui avait replacé son casque sur ses oreilles. Percy secoua la tête en souriant : il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça l'étonnait encore.

Les fils et filles d'Apollon, aidés par deux fils d'Héphaïstos en coulisse, jouèrent donc une pièce de théâtre reprenant le « _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ » de Shakespeare. Puis, ils enchainèrent sur une histoire de leur propre invention qui contait les aventures d'une équipe de demi-dieu qui voyageait dans le temps. Les effets-spéciaux, qui avaient étés fait par une fille d'Hécate, surprirent beaucoup Percy qui ne s'attendait pas à voir ça au théâtre.

La pièce se termina sur un deus ex machina et un happy end. Les acteurs firent un ou deux rappels puis s'en allèrent définitivement, les rideaux se refermant sur eux. Se rendant compte que la pièce était terminée, Nikolaï abaissa son casque et éteignit sa musique :

-Alors ? C'était bien ? S'informa t-il en se redressant

-T'avais qu'à écouter ! répliqua Grover en se levant

Peu à peu, les résidents quittèrent les gradins. Le soleil s'était couché derrière les arbres, laissant un ciel noir et dégagé au dessus de la colonie. Les trois amis suivirent le reste des adolescents jusqu'au creux où se trouvait le grand feu de camp. Là, ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe par groupes de trois ou quatre. Chiron arriva en dernier et « présida » cette réunion nocturne.

Après quelques paroles sur la pièce de théâtre à laquelle ils avaient tous assisté, 'fin tous à part Nikolaï, les résidents se mirent à chanter des chansons sur les dieux et les exploits de différents demi-dieux. Étrangement, Percy se joignit vite aux chants, sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps, Nik' alla chercher des marshmallow pour eux trois et ils les firent griller au-dessus du feu tout en écoutant les histoires que racontaient Chiron et les autres pensionnaires.

Cette soirée était pour le moins plaisante, surtout pour Percy qui avait un grand sourire indécrochable au visage. Il se sentait bien, presque comme chez lui, il en oubliait même les problèmes qui l'avaient conduit ici et ceux qui étaient à venir.  
Une, voire deux heures plus tard, une conque (ou une corne de brume, le lycéen n'en était pas tout à fait sûr) retentit. Nikolaï et Grover saluèrent leur meilleur ami qui partit, suivant les résidents du bungalow onze.

Percy ne se rendit compte de sa fatigue et son envie de dormir qu'en apercevant son matelas et son sac de couchage. Ces derniers qui lui étaient apparus si peu agréables lui semblèrent devenir l'endroit le plus confortable du monde. Il s'enfonça dans le duvet et jeta un dernier regard à la boite où se trouvait la corne du Minautore.  
Se retrouvant pris dans un enchainement de pensée, il se remémora les meilleurs instants qu'il avait eus avec sa mère. Il n'était pas triste, non, il était plutôt… Déterminé. Car si les dieux grecs existaient, il en allait surement de même pour les enfers. Et l'un de ses meilleurs amis était le fils de leur roi. Il allait retrouver sa mère et il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

C'est donc sur ses pensées qu'il commença à s'endormir, entendant à peine la fin des discussions et la voix de Luke qui signalait le couvre feu.

De son côté, Nikolaï se dirigeait vers le bungalow sombre qui se trouvait près de la forêt. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste et la musique à haut volume dans son casque, il ne prêtait qu'une vague attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard sombre à l'idole représentative d'Hadès qui se trouvait en haut de la porte.  
L'avantage d'avoir un bungalow pour soi, s'était de se dicter ses horaires, ses corvées et ses activités mais Chiron lui avait « déconseillé » de jouer ou de passer de la musique tard et ne parlons pas des embargos qu'il avait fichu sur les consoles qu'utilisait le russe.  
Trois fois ce dernier les avait piratés et il devait apparemment le faire une quatrième ! La question restait de savoir qui du centaure ou du demi-dieu se lasserait le plus vite.  
Nik' jeta donc un regard blasé à ses jeux et décida de laisser le piratage de logiciel mythologique à plus tard, préférant se contenter d'un livre qu'il avait relut plus d'une centaine de fois au vu de la couverture fatiguée. L'ouvrage était constitué de cuir et de feuilles écrites en cyrillique, datant plus ou moins de la première guerre mondiale.  
Le brun soupira en tournant la première page : il avait la mauvaise impression que cette nuit allait être ponctué d'une énième insomnie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Entrainement

Le lendemain, Percy se réveilla en même temps que le reste de son bungalow, vers huit heures. Il grommela mentalement, ce n'était pas une heure pour se lever en vacances ça ! Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Autour de lui, les résidents étaient (pour une grande partie du moins) déjà debout. Certains étaient regroupés devant une liste qui était punaisés au mur.

-C'qui ce passe ? demanda donc le nouveau en se levant

-C'est la liste des groupes. Répondit simplement un garçon aux cheveux clairs

-Mais encore ?

-En gros, pendant toute la journée, le bungalow est divisé en deux. On n'a pas les mêmes activités, pas les mêmes corvées et one ne prends pas le p'tit déj' ensemble. Pendant qu'un groupe va manger, l'autre utilise la salle de bains et après c'est le contraire. Expliqua donc l'autre pensionnaire

Percy acquiesça et s'approcha donc pour voir la liste. Il faisait parti du premier groupe. Direction le déjeuné alors.

Après avoir enfilé une tenue plus convenable pour une sortie extérieure, il suivit Luke et le reste du groupe un vers les auvents. Pas d'annonces le matin, ça arrangeait Percy, il n'aurait pas été sûr d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il alla directement vers les auvents. Contrairement au diner d'hier, il n'y avait personne derrière. Il se servit quelques toasts avant de rejoindre la table d'Hermès.

Tout en mangeant, le demi-dieu jeta un regard à la table d'Hadès qui était apparemment vide. Les autres bungalows continuaient d'arriver mais Nikolaï manquait à l'appel.

 **Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de se lever tard…**

Percy haussa les épaules et décida de se concentrer pour faire apparaître un chocolat chaud dans sa tasse. Et bien sur, il fit comme pour le repas d'hier soir, il changea la couleur pour un magnifique bleu nuit cette fois. Il en prit une gorgée, s'attendant à se bruler les lèvres, vu la légère fumée qui s'échappait de la tasse, mais il n'en fut rien.

-Tu t'amuse bien ? demanda une voix dans son dos

Le lycéen se retourna et aperçu Grover.

-Oui, plutôt. Répondit-il en souriant

-Alors ? Tu t'acclimates bien ? demanda le satyre en s'asseyant à ses cotés

-Oui, ça va. L'endroit est plutôt sympa. Admit Percy, Mais c'est encore un peu… Compliqué.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprends l'existence des dieux et qu'on est l'un de leurs descendants ! ajouta son meilleur ami

Percy acquiesça vaguement.

-Au fait, où est Nik' ? demanda t-il

-Aucune idée, je l'ai croisé vers six heures. Tu le connais, il est à moitié insomniaque.

Les deux amis discutèrent un peu avant que Luke ne rappelle ses pensionnaires. Percy dut donc rejoindre le bungalow onze, puis attendre son tour pour prendre une douche avant de pouvoir savoir à quelle activité il allait devoir faire face. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas tomber sur un truc trop dangereux. Comme le mur d'escalade avec la lave par exemple. Le canoë ou la natation lui irait très bien.

-Percy ! Appela Luke

Ce dernier se redressa et approcha.

-Tu viens avec nous à l'arène ! avertit le blond

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds, c'était bien son jour ! Il était arrivé depuis seulement deux jours et il se retrouvait déjà dans une arène !

Malgré ces pensées qui lui traversait la tête, Percy acquiesça simplement et attendit que Luke est finit d'attribuer activités et corvées avant de le suivre vers l'arène.

Le bâtiment était grand, à peu près la même taille que l'amphithéâtre, avec des gradins tout au tour et une large surface sableuse au centre. Ils étaient un plus d'une vingtaine à suivre Luke à l'intérieur.

-Allez chercher vos armes, je vais aller t'en trouver une Percy. Prévint le conseiller en se dirigeant dans les sous bassement au-dessus desquels se trouvaient les gradins

Le plus jeune hocha la tête tout en observant les autres commencer à s'entrainer. Ils étaient tous à un niveau bien supérieur au sien !

 **Super…**

Luke finit par revenir une épée à la main. Genre… Une vraie épée ! Pas une en bois ou un fleuret ! Une épée en métal !

-Tiens, essaye celle-là et fait les mêmes mouvements que moi. Dit-il en montrant quelques engagements assez simples pour que Percy puisse facilement les réussir

Ce dernier essaya mais l'épée était trop lourde pour lui convenir. Le fils d'Hermès fronça les sourcils :

-Viens, je vais t'en faire essayer d'autre.

Il entraina donc Percy dans les « coulisses » pour lui faire tester d'autres lames. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une pièce qui servait d'armurerie. On y voyait certes des épées en tout genre mais aussi des armures, des dagues, des lances, des arcs, des carquois…

Le conseiller fit essayer à son pensionnaires quasiment toutes les épées de la salle de stockage mais elles étaient toutes soit trop lourdes, soi trop courtes, soit trop légère ou encore trop longues. Luke finit par abandonner et remmena Percy dans l'arène avec l'épée qui l'avait le moins gêné.

Les pensionnaires avaient sortis plusieurs mannequins de bois et de pailles, habillés avec des armures grecques, pour s'entrainer. Le fils d'Hermès en réquisitionna un et s'en servit pour montrer à son cadet des enchainements et quelques coups simples. Percy se débrouillait plutôt bien, il avait vite retenu les coups et ses reflexes étaient bons.

-Maintenant que tu connais les bases, on va passer au duel !

La dernière partie de sa phrase était destinée à tous et les pensionnaires se mirent à ranger les mannequins dans les salles.

-Bon courage avec Luke, c'est le meilleur épéiste que notre bungalow ait connu depuis… Au moins trois siècles. Avertit un garçon qui aidait Percy à ranger un des mannequins

-C'est juste de l'entrainement, il va peut être y aller mollo, non ? supposa ce dernier

-Faut espérer. Je connais que deux personnes qui lui ont tenu tête avec une épée. Répondit le pensionnaire

Il était roux avec des yeux marrons verts, quelques taches de rousseurs et s'appelait Blake.

-Qui ? demanda Percy en retournant dehors

-Clarisse et Romanov. Termina Blake en retournant avec son groupe

Le second nom ne disait rien à Percy, à part qu'il était de toute évidences russe. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question car Luke lui fit signe de venir pour commencer l'entrainement.

Certes, le blond lui montrait les coups d'arrêt, les parades, les esquives et les bottes, mais c'était loin d'être un entrainement pour les novices. En effet, Luke ne laissait pas le temps à son pensionnaire de se reposer entre deux exemples et, en sachant que chaque exemple se terminait souvent par un coup, Percy finit couvert de bleus.

-Tiens ta garde ! dit Luke avant de trouver (facilement) une faille et d'asséner un coup du plat de la lame sur les côtes du brun

-Trop haut ! Maintenant recule (nouveau coup sur les cotes) Trop tard ! Fends-toi ! (Et encore un !)

La matinée était bien entamée quand le conseiller annonça, enfin, une pause. Tout le monde se précipita sur la fontaine et sur la glacière qui contenait les autres bouteilles. Percy était trempé, couvert de bleus mais il réussit à atteindre les bouteilles. Il en attrapa une dont il but la moitié d'un coup. Il aperçut Luke passer sa tête sous l'un des jets de la fontaine, idée qui lui sembla brillante et qu'il s'empressa d'imiter.

Les bienfaits de l'eau ne se firent pas attendre et Percy se sentit tout de suite prit d'une vigueur nouvelle. Sa fatigue s'effaça et son épée sembla s'alléger de plusieurs kilos.

-Bien tout le monde dans les gradins, pas toi Percy, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ma démo !

L'aide en question grimaça.

 **Comment se ridiculiser en moins de trente seconde avec Percy Jackson…**

Les autres pensionnaires s'exécutèrent et allèrent s'installer. La plupart semblait se retenir de rire sauf Blake qui adressa un sourire désolé à Percy.

-Je vais vous montrer une nouvelle technique de désarment, elle consiste à retourner la lame de votre adversaire avec le plat de la votre, tout ça de façon à lui faire lâcher son arme. C'est un coup difficile, croyez moi on m'a déjà eu avec plus d'une fois, donc personne ne se moque de Percy. Il faut parfois des années pour maitriser cette technique. Expliqua t-il en direction des autres, Et je parle pour des épéistes confirmés. Tu es près ? Je vais montrer au ralenti. Continua t-il en s'adressant à Percy

Ce dernier acquiesça, de toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Luke montra donc le coup au ralenti, de façon à ce que tout le monde voit, et envoya l'épée de Percy par terre.

-Maintenant en temps réel. On tire jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tente, d'accord ?

Le novice acquiesça et se remit en garde après avoir récupéré son épée.

Et là, il se passa quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu…

Luke tenta la botte dès le départ mais Percy réussit à esquiver. Il contrait et esquivait les assauts du blond avec une facilité déconcertante par rapport à l'entrainement. Il bondit en avant, tentant un coup de pointe. Luke fronça les sourcils mais para. Ses coups devinrent plus rapprochés, plus durs.

L'épée de Percy commença à devenir lourde à cause de son mauvais équilibre. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant que Luke ne gagne, alors il tenta la botte bien que celle-ci n'ait aucune chance.

La lame du brun heurta la base de celle de Luke. Percy lui fit faire un tour vers le bas, y mettant toute sa force.

Dans un _clang_ retentissant, l'épée de Luke atterrit au sol. Tandis que celle de Percy se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine désormais sans protection.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa dans l'arène. Percy baissa son épée, aussi étonné que les autres.

-Je… Désolé…

Luke ne répondit pas tout de suite avant que son visage s'éclaire d'un immense sourire :

-Pas la peine d'être désolé Percy ! Par les dieux, pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ? Remontre moi ça !

Le brun haussa les épaules. Sa brusque montée d'adrénaline avait disparue et sa fatigue faisait son grand retour mais il se remit tout de même en garde.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de miracle. La lame de Percy lui échappa et atterrit au sol.

Le silence se prolongea de nouveau, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un dise ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

-La chance du débutant ?

Luke haussa les épaules sans quitter Percy des yeux, son intérêt pour lui se renouvelait :

-Peut être… Mais j'aimerais bien voir ce dont Percy sera capable quand il aura une épée équilibrée...

* * *

NdA:

Quasiment 2000 mots! J'serais presque fière de moi tiens! Enfin, à la base il aurait dut faire bien plus car le prochain chapitre (qui sera un peu plus centré sur Nikolaï BTW) aurait dut être intégré dans celui-ci. Mais j'ai eu un immense problème qui s'appelle la flemme. N'hésitez pas à me maudire, je le mérite x).


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Bungalow 5 vs Bungalow 13

Percy s'éloigna assez rapidement de son bungalow lors de l'heure du repas. A peine les offrandes faites qu'il avait rejoint la table treize où se trouvaient déjà Grover et Nikolaï. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des deux bancs en saluant vaguement ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Wow, t'as l'air aussi heureux que Nik' en cours de math ! remarqua Grover en voyant la tête d'enterrement du brun

-Eh ! s'exclama le russe en levant le nez de son assiette

-Désolé... grommela Percy

-Ton cours à l'arène s'est mal passé ? Supposa le satyre

-Tu veux rire ? J'ai croisé Luke, notre ami ici présent a réussit à le désarmer du premier coup ! Corrigea Nikolaï avec un sourire amusé

Percy rougit légèrement.

-J'ai reperdu juste après.

-Mais c'est pas le plus important ça, Perc' ! L'important, c'est que tu l'ais désarmé ! Et y'en a pas beaucoup qui y sont arrivés ! répliqua Grover

Il aperçut un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Nikolaï mais il était à moitié dissimulé derrière ses cheveux.

-Bref ! Qu'est ce que vous faites cet après-midi ? demanda Percy, changeant de sujet

-Lutte. Enfin, c'est avec les Arès, donc, c'est plutôt du Freefight. Répondit Nik' en haussant les épaules

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec le conseil. Grimaça Grover en pâlissant

-Ouille, bon courage... souffla le plus jeune

-Je peux aider ? S'intéressa le russe en se redressant

Le protecteur secoua la tête :

-ça ne servirait à rien. T'étais là les deux fois, ils se serviront de ça contre moi.

Nikolaï fit craquer ses jointures d'un air irrité. Ce conseil à la con commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Grover n'y était pour rien ! Ce dernier lui lança un regard presque qu'inquiet que Percy aperçut à peine.

-J'vais me préparer. Lança Nik' en se redressant après avoir simplement attrapé une pomme, On se voit plus tard !

Les deux autres adolescents le regardèrent partir avec un air incompréhensif.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Percy

-Tu le connais, il n'aime pas rester sans rien faire quand l'un de nous à des problèmes. Expliqua simplement Grover en continuant de manger, Au fait, tu as quoi cette aprem' ?

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

-Rien, j'ai que tir à l'arc à seize heures.

-Ok.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Grover doive aller à son rendez-vous, laissant Percy seul. Ce dernier commença alors à déambuler dans le camp. Il se baladait depuis une bonne heure quand il croisa Luke.

-Eh, Percy ! L'interpella t-il en se rapprochant

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea le brun

-Tu veux pas venir voir ? Tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore cours y sont ! L'avertit le conseiller

-Aller voir quoi ? S'étonna l'autre demi-dieu

-La lutte, c'est bientôt le dernier combat ! Ce serait bête que tu rates ça, Nik' est en finale ! expliqua le fils d'Hermès en repartant

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla Percy avant de le suivre

Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent sous le couvert des arbres, on entendait quelques exclamations venant du fond.  
Juste à coté d'une barrière se trouvait une plateforme de bois surélevée recouverte de tapis en mousse qui servait de ring. Autour se trouvait une quinzaine de demi-dieux qui venaient de la plupart des bungalows.  
L'attroupement empêchait Percy de voir les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le ring. Il s'arrêta donc derrière et essaya de se surélever pour voir. Luke ne se posa pas le problème et joua des coudes pour atteindre le premier rang. L'autre demi-dieu haussa les épaules et le suivit.

Sur les tapis se trouvaient un garçon blond qui devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans et Clarisse. Devinez qui était entrain de gagner ? Clarisse feinta un coup sur la droite et étala son adversaire au sol d'un crochet du gauche en pleine mâchoire. Un satyre, qui devait faire l'arbitre, compta jusqu'à dix puis, le blond ne se relevant pas, deux fils d'Apollon vinrent le chercher pour le soigner et le réanimer.

-C'est l'heure de la finale ! Est-ce que les candidats ont besoin de repos !? Annonça le satyre après avoir sifflé la fin du combat

-Non ! cria Clarisse après avoir bue dans une gourde

-Je vais plutôt bien. Répondit simplement une voix que Percy reconnut tout de suite

-Bien ! Que les deux candidats montent sur le ring ! Continua l'arbitre qui faisait décidément un très bon speaker et une très bonne voix off

Clarisse repassa sa gourde à un garçon de son bungalow et se remit dans un coin du ring. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit mat se fit entendre. Le second candidat avait sauté par-dessus la barrière et atterrit nonchalamment devant l'autre combattante.  
Il s'agissait bien évidement de Nikolaï. Difficile de le prendre pour un candidat sérieux avec ses cheveux à moitié dans la figure et ses mains dans les poches. Contrairement à Clarisse, qui était en short et T-shirt de sport rouge avec un grand 5 blanc dessus, le russe avait gardé un pantalon noir, un débardeur de la même couleur et de simples gantelets de tissu sombres.

La première chose qui attirait le regard lorsqu'on regardait les deux adversaires, c'était le nombre impressionnant de cicatrices qu'ils avaient. Percy fronça les sourcils : il était sûr de n'avoir jamais remarqué autant de cicatrices chez son meilleur ami.

L'arrivée des deux adolescents déclencha une vague d'exclamations et de sifflements dans la foule. Clarisse se tourna vers les adolescents et leva les bras en l'air avec un victorieux d'avance. Nik' se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois. Ses doigts, posés sur la barrière du ring, tapaient la mesure du morceau que diffusaient les oreillettes Bluetooth qu'il portait. À savoir Novocaïne de Fall out Boy.

-En garde ! Lança le satyre en portant le sifflet à ses lèvres

-Attendez M'sieur Hedge ! s'exclama une voix dans la foule

-Qu'est ce que t'as Connor ?! Répliqua le satyre en attrapant ce qui ressemblait à un gourdin

Percy suivit du regard un adolescent brun aux yeux sombres qui montait sur le ring avec une sorte de mégaphone blanc. Il le reconnut pour l'avoir vu au bungalow onze.

-Le bungalow neuf vient de nous le rapporter ! répondit le demi-dieu en lui tendant le mégaphone

-Bien, ça sera mieux que mon sifflet ! Maintenant file, j'ai un combat à commenter ! répliqua Hedge en balançant ledit objet

Connor repartit donc, laissant l'arbitre parler.

-Je disais donc ! Cooommençez ! Cria t-il aux combattants dans son mégaphone

Percy plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, déjà qu'il parlait fort alors avec son nouveau joujou, ça allait être assourdissant.

Clarisse sourit d'un air sadique et se propulsa sur son adversaire en bondissant depuis la barrière. Son sourire disparut bien vite lorsque Nikolaï l'envoya au sol avec un coup de coude sur le dos. Il avait esquivé l'attaque de la demi-déesse et avait profité de son élan pour l'attaquer à son tour.

-Tu as l'air moins enthousiaste au sol. Ajouta t-il en reculant d'un bond arrière

-On verra ce que tu diras quand je t'aurais cassé un bras ! répliqua la fille d'Arès en se relevant

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait un air que Percy n'avait jamais vu, calculateur, sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir. Et cette situation semblait apparemment beaucoup lui plaire.

Clarisse commença à tourner au tour du brun qui faisait de même. Les deux avaient les poings ramenés devant leurs visages, en défenses.  
D'un bond en avant, Nikolaï se rapprocha et envoya un coup de pied en fente dans le genou droit de la brune qui dut faire un pas en arrière pour esquiver. Le russe en profita et envoya un coup avec la pointe de la main dans les cotes flottantes de l'adolescente. Celle-ci se plia en deux avec un grognement de douleur.  
Alors que le brun s'approchait pour porter un nouveau coup, Clarisse lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de se défendre et lui porta un violant coup de poing au visage.

Le fils d'Hadès se dégagea rapidement, s'évitant ainsi un nouveau coup. Sa lèvre était en sang et ses oreillettes étaient apparemment tombées par terre. Il s'essuya avec sa main, son demi-sourire n'avait toujours pas disparut. Ajouté au sang, ça lui donnait une apparence assez... Psychotique.

Voulant profiter de son ouverture pour l'attaquer, Clarisse envoya un coup de poing vers le torse de son adversaire et un fouetté de sa jambe gauche. Le brun esquiva le coup de pied et réussit tout juste à bloquer son poing. Il poussa ensuite son adversaire en arrière afin de lui asséner un coup de pied circulaire dans la gorge.  
La violence du coup aurait put le rendre très dangereux mais pas quand on s'appelait Clarisse LaRue et qu'on possédait un cou de la taille de celui d'un taureau.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, allant heurter la barrière. Elle secoua la tête et se remit en position d'attaque.

-Tu compte te battre sérieusement un jour Romanov ?! Railla t-elle en se rapprochant

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, honneur aux dames. Répliqua le brun en se remettant en garde

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage de la brune. Elle commençait à voir rouge. Elle envoya un coup de pied circulaire derrière le genou du russe pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.  
Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de parer ou d'esquiver et tomba en arrière. Il dut rouler sur le coté pour éviter une rencontre rapprochée entre son visage et la basket de Clarisse. En revanche, il ne put pas parer le second coup qui était dirigé vers ses cotes. Un craquement sinistre retentit.

Merde.

Il attrapa la cheville de son adversaire et la fit basculer sur le coté. Malheureusement, alors qu'il se relevait, la fille d'Arès le plaqua contre la barrière. Elle lui envoya un crochet au thorax qui le fit se plier en deux.

Percy grimaça de douleur pour son ami. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu une cote se casser. Pendant ce temps, Clarisse s'était penchée et avait murmuré quelque chose, de manière à ce que seuls ceux qui étaient tout près puissent l'entendre :

-Tu t'es même pas amélioré depuis... Tu devrais p't'être retourné dormir, qui sait ?

Le visage du brun devint blanc de rage.

-L'enfoirée... grinça Luke

Son teint à lui aussi avait prit un coup et une grimace de colère déformait son visage.

Prit dans un élan de rage, Nikolaï dégagea ses mains et frappa les tympans de son adversaire d'un violent coup du plat de ses mains. La brune lâcha prise et recula, désorientée. Avant qu'elle n'ait put recouvrir l'ouïe et un sens de l'équilibre convenable, Nik' lui attrapa la tête et lui colla un coup de genou au front le plus fort possible.

Clarisse vacilla un instant, reculant, prête à tomber à terre mais Nikolaï ne lui laissa pas le temps d'atterrir correctement et lui envoya un coup de pied circulaire dans les cotes. Un sombre craquement retentit. La fille d'Arès cracha ce qui ressemblait à du sang avant de s'effondrer pas terre.

-Dix... Neuf... Huit... Sept... Six... Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un ! K.O ! La victoire revient au bungalow treize ! s'exclama Hedge en sautant sur le ring pour montrer le vainqueur

Mais ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas la tête à ça. Il salua les pensionnaires d'un vague mouvement de mains avant de partir du ring.

* * *

'Hayo! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plut ^^, on approche de la fin de la partie une (elle se termine lorsqu'il parte pour leur quête).


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Début de partie.

Percy regarda son meilleur ami partir avec un air abasourdi au visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu l'as jamais vu se battre ? supposa Luke alors que les autres adolescents commençaient à partir

-Si, si... Mais le maximum qu'il ait jamais fait et eut c'est des points de sutures ! Pas deux côtes cassées ! répliqua son cadet

Le blond fronça les sourcils, à quoi pensait-il ? Vu comment Nik' avait dut batailler pour sortir de la colonie et accompagner Grover, il aurait dut se douter que Nikolaï n'allait pas se battre au point de se faire casser quelque chose.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que Clarisse l'a appelé Romanov ? Continua le brun

-Parce que c'est son vrai nom de famille tiens ! Lorsque qu'il est allé à Yancy avec Grov', il a dut changer de nom. Il a choisit Torens comme nom. J'suis presque sûr que ça vient d'un jeu vidéo... Expliqua le conseiller

-Ouaip ! Le nom d'un vaisseau dans _Alien Isolation_ ! Confirma l'intéressé en rejoignant ses amis

Il avait été soigné, deux larges bandages s'apercevaient sous son débardeur et il avait un point de suture à la la lèvre.

-Rassures moi, Nikolaï c'est bien ton vrai prénom ? Ironisa Percy en se tournant vers le russe

-Yep, cent pour cent moi. Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire.

-Il n'a rien d'autre que tu aurais oublié ?

Le brun sembla chercher dans sa mémoire :

-Si ! J'ai quasiment dix-huit ans, pas seize, dix-huit.

Percy soupira en secouant la tête.

-C'est moins pire que d'apprendre qu'on est un demi-dieu, mais j'aurais apprécié de savoir que l'un de mes meilleurs amis savait se battre comme Néo de _Matrix_. Railla t-il

-Parce que tu en doutais ? fit semblant de se vexer Nik'

L'autre lycéen leva les yeux au ciel :

- _Punk_.

- _Jerk*_. Répliqua le russe du tac au tac

Luke suivit leurs échanges avec un sourire amusé. Il jeta un regard à sa montre.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger mais Percy a un entrainement de tir à l'arc dans cinq minutes. Les prévint-il

-Et je m'en voudrais de le soustraire à ses professeurs. Ajouta Nikolaï avec sourire amusé aux lèvres, On se reverra au diner ! Continua t-il avant de s'éloigner

* * *

Le tir à l'arc n'était définitivement pas dans les cordes de Percy. De même que la lutte. Ou l'escalade. Les seules activités à laquelle il excellait étaient la natation et le kayak. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment des qualités que l'on cherchait chez les grands héros.

Quand vendredi arriva, c'était tout juste si Percy connaissait les rudiments de la lutte. Luke lui avait procuré une épée équilibrée (bien qu'elle ne soit pas parfaite) et le demi-dieu commençait à se débrouiller dans cet art là.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la table qu'il partageait désormais à chaque repas avec ses amis, le soir du Capture-L'étendard, ses neurones étaient noués par le stress. Seuls les entrés et plats principaux étaient servis, le dessert aurait lieu après le jeu.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Nikolaï en le regardant s'assoir

-Ouais, ouais.

-Prêt à recevoir ta pâtée _Cerfeuil_ ? Railla Clarisse en arrivant vers eux

-Prêt à te faire déchirer en deux, _love_? répliqua le russe avec un demi sourire

La brune eut un mouvement de recul et lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner.

-Quelle tristesse, on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas de toi. Fit Grover en souriant

-Ton cœur doit être en mille morceaux. Ajouta Percy en commençant de manger

-Ne dites rien de plus mes bons amis ! Je sens les affres de la mort rejoindre ceux de mon amour incompris ! Je me sens faillir ! Déclama ledit cœur brisé, la main sur le torse avec un air dramatique

Cette dernière touche d'humour suffit à déstresser Percy pour le repas. Vu la confiance de Nik', il ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait mal se passer.

Mais l'angoisse le reprit tout de suite lorsqu'il rejoint la tente de commandement de l'équipe. Autour d'un plan des bois, Luke et Annabeth parlaient stratégie et distribuaient les rôles de chacun et déployant les défenseurs sur les frontières de leur territoire et donnant les objectifs des attaquants.

-Alors ? Quels sont les ordres Chef ? demanda Nikolaï en s'avançant vers eux

-Tu fais parti des attaquants, tu passeras par les chemins nord pour atteindre le camp et attaquer les Arès à revers. Lui répondit Annabeth sans lever les yeux vers le brun

-Donc, je passe par les chemins d'accrobranche et je les attaque d'en haut ? supposa Nik'

-Ouaip. Tu auras besoin d'un arc. Vas prendre ça à l'armurerie. Poursuivit la blonde

-Je pense qu j'ai mieux qu'un arc et des flèches. Fit le russe en ouvrant la main

Dedans s'entrelaçaient des flammes et de la fumée noire aux reflets violets. Percy fut comme hypnotisé par le mouvement des flammes. Il sursauta en croyant y apercevoir un visage hurlant. Mais celui-ci disparut en un battement de cil et le demi-dieu crût avoir rêvé.

Luke sourit :

-N'oublie pas ton épée en tout cas.

Son meilleur ami sourit.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Répliqua t-il en s'éloignant

Percy s'avança pour demander à son tour quel serait son poste mais une tornade blonde portant le doux prénom de Clémence le devança :

-C'est bon ! Je peux jouer ! s'exclama t-elle, Je vais où ?!

Annabeth leva le nez de sa carte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

-Tu vas en attaque avec Connor et Tom. Vous passez par la rivière en longeant le couvert des arbres pour empêcher les Héphaïstos d'aider les autres.

-Dacodac ! Lança Clem' en partant vers l'armurerie

Percy eut le temps de voir des ailes sur les converses que la sœur de Luke portait.

-Percy ! Appela Annabeth

-Oui ?

Le brun s'approcha pour écouter ce qu'allait lui dire la fille d'Athéna.

-Tu te posteras près de ce ruisseau. –elle indiqua le cours d'eau sur la carte- Il y a peu de chance que Clarisse ait l'intelligence de l'utiliser comme point d'entré, tu nous serviras donc de défenseurs. Tu n'en bouges que si l'un des attaquants vient te voir, compris ? Lui expliqua t-elle

Le demi-dieu hésitait entre être content de ne pas risquer de tomber sur Clarisse et être déçut de ne pas pouvoir « participer » avec Nik'. Il répondit par un simple acquiescement et alla dans l'armurerie pour récupérer son arme.

-Prêt ? Lui demanda le russe en attachant son épée noire dans son dos

Il portait un pantalon noir et avait (enfin) décidé de porter le T-shirt de la Colonie, bleu pour son équipe. Et par-dessus une légère armure de cuir sombre.

-Euh... Ouais ? Souffla l'autre adolescent en attrapant une épée et un plastron

-Attaquant ou Défenseur ? poursuivit le fils d'Hadès

-Défenseur, je reste à coté du ruisseau. Répondit Percy

Nikolaï acquiesça et les deux lycéens sortirent du cabanon. L'équipe bleue sembla énorme à Percy, ils étaient plus d'une trentaine ! Chiron s'avança sur une petite estrade de marbre sur laquelle il frappa du sabot, faisant se rassembler autour de lui les deux équipes.

-Héros ! Vous connaissez les règles ! Le ruisseau sert de frontière entre les deux camps ! Les pouvoirs et les objets magiques sont autorisés ! Seuls deux gardiens ont le droit de protéger l'étendard ! Ni mutilation, ni meurtres permis ! Comme d'habitude, je serais le médecin et l'arbitre de la partie ! Commencez ! S'exclama le centaure

Les pensionnaires secouèrent leurs armes en poussant de lourdes acclamations.

-En avant les bleus ! cria Annabeth en

* * *

*J'espère que vous avez comprit la ref' ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Capture L'étendard

Percy s'élança dans les bois, courant pour rejoindre l'emplacement qu'Annabeth lui avait indiqué.

-Bon courage ! lui cria Clémence en partant de son coté avec Connor et Tom

L'adolescent la remercia d'un signe de main avant de reprendre sa course. Il dépassa bien vite le couvert des arbres et arriva devant un long ruisseau. L'eau courait et était tout juste dissimulée par de nombreux bouquets de roseaux. Il se posta donc près de l'eau, caché par un bosquet d'arbres, et commença d'attendre.

De son coté, Nikolaï avait commencé de monter dans les structures d'accrobranche. Pour un fils d'Hadès, il se débrouillait bien. Il passa rapidement sur un ponton, sauta de la passerelle pour atteindre des anneaux qui se balançaient dans les airs pour enfin se rétablir sur un pont de cordes. En dessous de lui s'écoulait le ruisseau. Le demi-dieu jeta un regard plus haut pour apercevoir Percy mais, ne le voyant pas, il reprit donc sa course.

Il finit par se poster tout en haut d'un arbre, sur une petite plateforme entourée de cordages qui servaient d'échelle. Il s'assit tranquillement en tailleur et commença à guetter l'arrivé de ses adversaires.

Les deux lycéens virent s'écouler de longues minutes avant d'apercevoir du mouvement. Pour Nikolaï, le mouvement était sous forme de trois guerriers du bungalow cinq. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre leur frontière. De longs filaments d'ombres bien tangibles les entourèrent et les soulevèrent. Ils comprirent tout de suite à qui ils avaient à faire mais ça ne leur fut guère utile, les trois adolescents finirent attachés contre un arbre. Nik' leur lança un sourire et s'enfonça plus loin en territoire ennemi.

Percy sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un allié du bungalow d'Apollon passa près de lui en courant pour rejoindre le territoire ennemi.

 **Un jour, je serais la où on s'amuse, un jour...**

Alors qu'il ruminait ces pensées, il entendit une sorte de grondement animal. Et celui-ci semblait tout proche. Percy jeta un regard méfiant autour de lui, une présence rodait dans les parages...

Soudain, de brusques clameurs et bruits de métal retentirent du terrain adverse. Le grognement disparut de même que la présence. Mais ce ne fut que pour être remplacé par cinq ados lourdement armés provenant visiblement du bungalow Arès.

-Écrabouillez Cerfeuil ! Cria une voix qui était tout à fait reconnaissable

 **Oh non, pas elle...**

Clarisse se tenait au milieu du petit groupe. Elle portait un casque et tenait une lance de plus d'un mètre cinquante de long. Sa pointe était d'un métal dentelé qui clignotait d'une lueur rougeâtre. Les quatre autres (filles et garçons) possédaient "uniquement" des épées de bronze. Une perspective peu réjouissante donc.

Ils chargèrent, traversant le ruisseau en poussant des cris de guerre. Percy regarda autour de lui, personne ne pouvait lui porter secours. Il pouvait soit se battre, soit fuir. Ses réflexions furent interrompue par un coup d'épée qu'il parvint tout juste à esquiver.

Le demi-dieu aurait adoré réutiliser la technique du « Minotaure » mais les adolescents étaient tout de même moins stupides que la vache géante. Ils l'encerclèrent et Clarisse approcha. Elle attaqua tout de suite avec sa lance mais Percy para grâce à son bouclier. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son corps, lui faisant dresser les cheveux sur la tête, et il tomba à terre.

La lance agissait comme un taser.

Les fils et filles d'Arès se précipitent sur le brun et le rouèrent de coup. L'un des garçons le releva pour lui asséner un crochet à l'estomac. Percy voulut répliquer et brandit son épée en direction de Clarisse mais celle-ci le toucha de nouveau avec sa lance. Le brun sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer avant de tomber dans l'eau.

 **Merde...**

Mais, alors que ses adversaires entraient à leur tour dans le cours d'eau, Percy sentit toutes ses forces lui revenir. Il se redressa, épée et bouclier en main, de nouveau prêt à en découdre. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard hargneux et étonné qu'il puisse encore se relever après tous ces coups et les deux décharges qui lui avait infligé Clarisse.

-J'vous attends ! s'exclama le lycéen

Les deux garçons n'en attendirent pas plus et bondirent pour le frapper. Mais Percy était prêt. Le premier reçut son bouclier en pleine figure et le second vit passer l'épée du lycéen à deux centimètres de ses yeux. Ils battirent en retraite en dehors du ruisseau en quelques instants. La troisième se précipita et voulut faucher les jambes du brun mais ce-dernier la désarma d'un simple mouvement de poignet. La quatrième n'avait pas l'air pressé de l'attaquer mais Clarisse l'ignora et chargea. La pointe de sa lance se retrouva coincée dans la partie de cuir de son bouclier et Percy coupa la hampe de sa lance comme si il avait s'agit d'un simple fétu de paille.

-Enfoiré ! hurla Clarisse, Taré ! Ver putride !

Surement aurait elle continué mais Percy lui asséna un coup avec le pommeau de son épée entre les deux yeux, la forçant à reculer en dehors du ruisseau.

A ce moment, des cris excités retentirent du terrain adverse et Luke sortit du couvert des arbres. Il tenait le plus haut possible une bannière rouge. Il était entouré par deux Hermès qui le couvraient et un groupe d'Apollon retenait les fils et filles d'Héphaïstos derrière eux. Nikolaï se trouvait juste à coté, balançant des boules de feu violettes sur leurs adversaires, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Un stratagème ! cria Clarisse en s'élançant à la poursuite de Luke avec ses frères et sœurs

Tout le monde se retrouva donc près du ruisseau lorsque le conseiller franchit le cours d'eau. Les bleus se mirent à pousser des cris de joies. Dans un scintillement argenté, la bannière rouge aux emblèmes d'Arès (une tête de sanglier et une lance) fut remplacée par une bleue avec un immense caducée argenté. Chiron arriva au galop et souffla dans sa conque, signifiant la fin de la partie.

Le jeu était donc terminé, Percy sourit et allait pour rejoindre Nik' lorsqu'une voix retentit tout près de lui.

-Pas mal pour un nouveau.

Percy se tourna vers la voix mais il n'y avait rien.

-Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? Continua la voix d'Annabeth

L'air se brouilla et la blonde apparut, une casquette à la main. Elle venait tout juste de l'enlever.

-Tu m'as fait un coup fourré ! Tu savais que Clarisse viendrait m'attaquer ! J'ai servi d'appât ! S'énerva Percy

-Athéna a toujours un plan. Répondit-elle simplement

-Ouais, un plan où je finissais pulvérisé.

-Je suis venue dès que je l'ai put mais tu n'avais apparemment pas besoin de mon aide. Qu'est ce que s'est ? demanda Annabeth en attrapant le bras du brun

-Rien, juste une blessure à l'épée. Répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules

-Non, c'était une blessure. Le corrigea t-elle en lui montrant la marque

Il n'y avait pas de sang, juste une simple ligne de cicatrice blanchâtre entrain de disparaître.

-Qu'est ce que...

Le visage d'Annabeth s'était fermé, en pleine concentration. Son regard passa de la blessure aux pieds de Percy, toujours dans l'eau, puis, sur la lance brisée de Clarisse.

-Sors de l'eau. Dit-elle simplement

-Quoi ?

-Sors, c'est tout.

Percy fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Immédiatement la fatigue l'envahi, toute l'adrénaline refluait de son corps. Il trébucha et manqua de s'étaler au sol mais Annabeth le retint.

-Styx ! Ce n'est pas bon ... Je pensais que ce serait Zeus, je ne voulais pas que...

Avant que Percy eut put comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, le grondement canin retentit, bien plus proche. Un hurlement bestial déchira le calme de la nuit.

NdA:

Et voilà la fin de partie! Le jeu vous a t-il plut? J'espère en tous cas avoir réussit à respecter le travail de l'auteur sur ce chapitre, j'ai modifié ce que je pouvais et laissé ce qui devait l'être.  
Il est possible que Nik' soit passé pour un cinglé aussi, mais ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude xD. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que je vous retrouverez dans le prochain ou dans les com's! Sur ce, à dans deux semaines!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Un chien de l'enfer gâche notre soirée.

Les pensionnaires se turent, tous avaient entendues le cri. Chiron dégaina son arc, tout de suite imité par les Apollons et tous ceux qui en possédaient un. Percy se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, son regard croisa celui de Nikolaï. Ce dernier avait la mine sombre, comme si il savait d'où provenait le bruit. Il rengaina son épée et fit signe à Luke de s'approcher. Le blond s'exécuta et Nik' sembla lui dire quelque chose. Percy réussit à comprendre les mots « chien de l'enfer » avant qu'un nouvel hurlement retentisse. Luke s'écarta, retournant avec les autres membres de son bungalow.  
Un bruit de bois brisé se fit entendre. Le grognement suivant sembla bien plus proche, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Au dessus d'eux, posté sur un promontoire rocheux éclairé par la lune se trouvait un énorme chien noir de la taille d'un rhinocéros à la gueule écumante. Ses yeux étaient uniquement éclairés par des pupilles d'un rouge incandescent. Ses pattes immenses étaient pourvues de griffes noirâtres d'une taille impressionnante et d'aspect peu engageant.

-Nikolaï, est ce que tu peux le contrôler ?! demanda Chiron, son arc bandé, prêt à tirer

Le russe haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il n'avait pas eut recours à cette méthode depuis son arrivée à la Colonie. Ce qui remontait à plus de cinq ans !  
Le brun recula donc pour se mettre face au chien et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux incandescents de la bête. Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel les deux êtres infernaux semblèrent se livrer une bataille mentale mais Nikolaï finit par reculer.

-Impossible, il ne m'obéit pas ! répondit-il d'un air incompréhensif, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait

D'habitude, les créatures des enfers lui obéissaient. Sauf si quelqu'un de « supérieur » avait donné un ordre contraire. Et il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient faire ça.

Comprenant que la force était leur seule solution, les adolescents dégainèrent leurs épées et bandèrent leurs arcs. La bête gronda et bondit de son promontoire, griffes en avant. Elle courut et se précipita sur la personne qui se tenait droit devant elle. A savoir Percy.

Ce dernier tenta de reculer mais la créature l'écrasa au sol. Il sentit une énorme douleur au torse. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour avoir que le chien de l'enfer lui avait planté ses griffes dans le corps. Des claquements et des sifflements retentirent. Malgré la quinzaine de flèche qu'elle avait dans le corps la bête semblait encore en vie.  
Nikolaï fit apparaître des liens d'ombres sifflantes qui, à la grande horreur de ceux qui ne les avaient jamais vus, possédaient un visage ! Les ombres s'enroulèrent autour des pattes arrière du chien et le tirèrent brusquement en arrière, lui faisant lâcher sa victime. Nik' se servit ensuite du poids de la bête pour l'envoyer contre les rochers.  
Les archers encochèrent de nouvelles flèches et tirèrent de nouveaux. Le cou du chien infernal se retrouva orné d'un collier de flèche. Il tomba au sol, raide mort.

Annabeth tendit la main à Percy pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci avait quatre traces de griffures profondes au torse et perdait pas mal de sang. Chiron les rejoints tout en rangeant son arc et son carquois. Son visage sombre ne présageait rien de bon.

- _Di immortales_. Un chien de l'enfer... Venu tout droit des Champs du Châtiment... souffla la blonde, Il n'aurait jamais dut... Ils ne sont pas censés pouvoir entrer...

Elle avait l'air très inquiet, Luke arriva en courant. Son épée était toujours dégainée et il avait laissé tomber la bannière au sol. Son visage n'avait plus rien de la joie qu'il avait éprouvé en gagnant la partie.

-La barrière est toujours en place ! Comment est ce qu'il a put passer ?! S'exclama t-il

-Quelqu'un l'a appelé ici. Quelqu'un de la Colonie. Répondit le centaure en regardant autour d'eux

-C'est de sa faute ! cria Clarisse en pointant Nikolaï du doigt, C'est son père ! Comme la dernière fois !

L'accusé lui jeta un regard noir et fit craquer ses jointures.

-Si c'était moi qui l'avais appelé, ce n'est pas Percy qui aurait été blessé. Siffla le russe d'un air sombre

\- Calmez-vous tout les deux. Coupa Chiron d'un air sévère

Une fumée sombre commença à se dégager du cadavre de la créature. Ce dernier se réduit à une ombre et sembla s'effacer dans le sol.

-Percy, tu es blessé, entre tout de suite dans l'eau. Ordonna Annabeth en se tournant vers le lycéen

-Quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier d'un air incompréhensif

-On a pas le temps pour ça ! Il a besoin de soin ! l'interrompit Nikolaï en jetant un regard inquiet à la blessure de son ami

-Percy, fais ce que je te dis. Continua la blonde sans se préoccuper des protestations, Chiron, regardez ça.

L'adolescent grommela quelque chose mais obéit. L'effet fut immédiat. En quelques instants, il se sentit bien mieux. La douleur refluait tout comme sa fatigue. Les blessures de son torse commencèrent à se résorber. Cette guérison miraculeuse déclencha de lourds murmures surpris chez les pensionnaires qui l'observaient.

-Écoutez, je ne sais p... commença t-il en voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui

-Regarde ! lui dit Annabeth en désignant quelque chose au-dessus de la tête du brun, c'était ça que les autres pensionnaires regardaient

Le lycéen obéit : lorsqu'il leva la tête, le signe s'effaçait déjà mais il eut le temps de voir un trident entouré d'une aura bleutée. Cette apparition fantomatique semblait tout droit sortie d'un hologramme de jeux vidéo ou d'un récit sur les bateaux errants sur les mers, comme le _Hollandais-Volant_ par exemple...

-Ton père... Oh mes dieux, ce n'est vraiment pas bon... souffla Annabeth, un air grave au visage

Percy aperçut un sourire à demi-amusé sur les lèvres de Nikolaï mais il disparut bien vite.

-Déterminé. Annonça simplement Chiron

Tout les pensionnaires, sans exception (bien que les Arès n'en semblaient pas des plus ravis), mirent un genou à terre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... Mon père ? murmura Percy, complètement déboussolé

-Ton père est Poséidon. Maître des tremblements de terre et des tempêtes, père des chevaux. Salut à toi, Persée Jackson, fils du dieu de la mer. Salua Chiron

* * *

NdA

Et voila! Percy est enfin reconnut comme le fils de Poséidon! Un gros passage de l'histoire donc, on continue sur cette voie avec plusieurs chapitres centrés sur Nik'. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que l'histoire vous intéresses toujours autant.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: Le bon vieux temps

Après quelques secondes de silence, les pensionnaires se dispersèrent en murmurant entre eux.

-On te changera de bungalow demain Percy, va te changer et repose toi. Avertit Chiron

L'adolescent acquiesça vaguement. C'était tout ? On lui annonçait que son père était Poséidon et la seule chose qu'on lui disait c'était qu'il allait changer de bungalow ?!

 **A quoi est ce que je m'attendais en même temps ?**

Chiron partit aussi sans s'inquiéter plus que ça de l'état de Percy. De toute manière, l'eau l'avait guéri. Annabeth était partie la première, probablement pour se réfugier dans ses livres pour éviter de penser à une certaine prophétie.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Nikolaï en s'approchant de son meilleur ami

Ce dernier sortit de l'eau en soupirant.

-Ouais, ouais. Au moins je connais le nom de mon père maintenant. Manque plus que je vois à quoi il ressemble et j'aurais fini la Check List de mes vacances. Ironisa t-il en commençant de marcher dans la direction de l'armurerie

-Crois moi, c'est pas toujours ce qui a de mieux. Grimaça Nik' en le suivant

Il poussa la porte et entra, gardant le battant ouvert pour que Percy puisse passer.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu as rencontré le tien. Ça c'est passé comment ? demanda celui-ci en posant son bouclier et son épée

-Hm... C'est compliqué. Et pas forcément très joyeux comme histoire. Répliqua simplement le russe en retirant son armure

-Merci tu m'aides... grommela son meilleur ami en faisant de même, Sinon de quoi parlait Clarisse en disant que c'était comme la dernière fois ? demanda t-il, il avait décidé de poser toutes ses questions concernant le passé inconnu de Nikolaï

Ils avaient passés un an ensemble et pourtant, il commençait tout juste à en savoir un peu sur Nik'. En effet, celui-ci avait un don pour parler sans rien dire et éluder les questions qui le concernait.

-De rien d'important. Coupa le plus vieux

-Je t'ai connu meilleur menteur. Railla Percy avec un demi-sourire

Le brun n'ajouta rien et commença à fouiller dans un sac à dos noir qui était posé sur l'un des casiers. Il en retira un de ses T-shirt noirs avec les initiales CHB dessus. Il se tourna et enleva le bleu déchiré qu'il avait dut mettre pour le jeu pour enfiler celui qui était propre (et en bon état).  
Apercevant de nouveau son nombre improbable de cicatrices, Percy fronça les sourcils :

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes cicatrices ?

-Ça t'arrive de lâcher l'affaire ?! S'exclama Nikolaï en se tournant de nouveau vers son ami

Son visage sombre était divisé entre une colère sourde et ce qui ressemblait à du deuil.

-Pas quand il s'agit de mon meilleur ami.

Nikolaï leva les mains en signe de reddition, il connaissait Percy, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver avec lui, ça ne ferait que lui donner envie d'en savoir plus :

-Si j'accepte, promets moi de ne rien dire, ni à Grover, ni à Luke et encore moins à Annabeth.

-Promit.

Le russe sortit de l'armurerie après avoir récupéré son sac et commença à raconter.

* * *

 _Six ans plus tôt, lors d'une nuit pluvieuse, dans une petite ville de l'état de New York_

La ville ne portait pas de nom. Du moins, plus personne n'était là pour lui en donner un. Aucun être humain n'habitait ici. Elle était toujours entourée de brume, ville fantomatique dans l'un des états les plus peuplés des États-Unis. Les rues étaient plongées dans l'obscurité nocturne, seuls quelques lampadaires diffusaient une lumière pâle et tremblotante sur les gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol.

Soudain, rompant le silence de la ville, quatre enfants surgirent de l'autre bout de la rue. Ils courraient en s'invectivant mutuellement mais ils semblaient tous épuisés. Il s'agissait d'un groupe composé d'un garçon blond, d'une fille aux cheveux coupé à la punk noirs maintenues avec du gel, une fille qui semblait être la plus jeune du groupe et qui devait avoir un peu moins de dix ans ; et d'un garçon plutôt normal si on excluait ses pattes de chèvres.

Ils traversèrent la rue, tournèrent dans une ruelle mais se retrouvèrent bloqués par une impasse.

-On est perdu ! s'exclama la plus jeune, Annabeth

-Tout va bien se passer. La rassura le blond, il s'agissait de Luke

-On va devoir se battre. Lâcha une jeune adolescente brune

Son nom était Thalia Grace, fille de Zeus et avec eux se trouvait un jeune homme plus âgé, c'était leur protecteur, Grover Underwood.

-Il arrive ! s'exclama t-il en regardant derrière lui

Pour des humains normaux, il n'y avait rien derrière d'eux, mais pour des demi-dieux, il y avait un homme, trop grand pour en être un.

Thalia dégaina une épée et un bouclier, gravé du visage de Méduse et Luke dégaina un glaive de bronze.

-Annabeth, mets ta casquette. Ordonna la brune

La petite obéit et enfila sa casquette de baseball, elle disparut subitement.

-Ah, très chers demi-dieu... Vous ne pouvez plus échapper à mon estomac ! s'exclama le monstre d'une voix distordue

-Ramène toi, saleté de cyclope...grinça Luke en se mettant en garde

-Mais je vais le faire ! Continua le Cyclope en s'avançant vers eux, un sourire découvrant des dents aiguisées jaunâtres aux lèvres

Soudain, dans un sifflement aiguë, des dizaines d'ombres aux visages tordus, bondirent et s'enroulèrent autours du monstre, l'empêchant d'exécuter un moindre mouvement

-On t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre au plus petit que soit ? fit ironiquement une voix venant d'un des toit

-Qu'est ce que...gémit le Cyclope

Thalia bondit alors, et planta son épée dans l'œil du cyclope jusqu'à la garde, le faisant imploser dans une poussière dorée. Un bruit mat provint du début de la rue, en même temps, les ombres disparurent :

-Eh ! S'aurait été sympa de me le laisser ! s'exclama un jeune garçon brun aux yeux noirs/violets, en s'approchant du groupe

-Qui est tu ? demanda Grover, méfiant, ce gamin pouvait très bien être une créature maléfique à apparence humaine

-Nikolaï Romanov, pour vous servir. Salua le nouvel arrivant en exécutant une parodie de révérence

Il avait une douzaine d'année, plutôt grand pour son âge. Il avait le teint assez pâle avec de lourds cernes sous les yeux. Ses vêtements étaient plutôt vieillot, déchirés par endroit.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? S'étonna Luke, parlant bien évidement des ombres qui avaient surgit de nulle part

-Pouvoirs de demi-dieu. Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde

Grover et les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux :

-C'est impossible, on t'aurait forcément repéré à un moment ! s'écria le satyre

-C'est ça qui est bien avec cette ville, il n'y a pas de protecteur, juste des monstres et moi ! Mais je me demande bien ce que vienne faire des demi-dieux ici... s'étonna le garçon brun en les observant

-Comment ça ? T'as quoi ? Onze ans ? Douze ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'est un protecteur ? Surtout si t'en a jamais vu ? Rajouta Thalia

-Écoutez, je veux bien vous répondre, mais dans un lieu moins fréquenté de préférence. Répliqua Nikolaï, en regardant derrière lui

Trois demi-dieux et un protecteur au même droit dans une ville remplie de monstre, il valait mieux se rendre dans un endroit sûr.

-Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'on peut te faire confiance ? Se méfia Luke, un garçon seul aux pouvoirs étrange, rien ne prouvait qu'il soit vraiment un demi-dieu

-Le fait que j'ai le même âge que vous et que j'aimerais beaucoup partir d'ici ?

Thalia jeta un regard interrogateur à Grover, qui après avoir observé Nikolaï de haut en bas, hocha la tète.

-On te suit. Accepta donc la fille de Zeus

Annabeth réapparut alors :

-C'est votre petite sœur invisible, c'est ça ? Se moqua, gentiment, Nikolaï

Il les mena à travers les rues de la ville qu'il connaissait apparemment comme sa poche. Ils traversèrent deux quartiers avant d'arriver devant le plus haut immeuble de la ville.

Nikolaï ouvrit la porte d'un appartement, au sommet du bâtiment. Étrangement, ce dernier n'était pas verrouillé. Mais bon, dans une ville complètement déserte, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait venir se plaindre.

-Entrez, normalement, y'a de quoi manger dans les placards, ou dans le frigo, je ne sais plus. Leur dit le brun en refermant la porte derrière eux

Il plaça un lourd meuble devant pour la bloquer. L'adolescent avait beau sembler insouciant, il tenait un minimum à sa sécurité. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que les autres étaient déjà partis dans la cuisine. Nikolaï eut un petit sourire et s'assit dans un fauteuil en les attendant. Le groupe revint dans la pièce principale et s'installa dans le canapé et dans le dernier siège.

-Alors, si tu nous disais qui tu es, maintenant ? demanda Grover

-Hm... Je vous propose autre chose, chacun son tour. Répliqua Nikolaï en les observant tour à tour

-D'accord. Accepta Luke, A toi l'honneur.

-Déjà, c'est quoi vos nom ?

-Moi c'est Luke Castellan

-Grover Underwood.

-Thalia Grace.

-Annabeth Chase. Termina la plus jeune du groupe

-A moi ! Continua la brune, Comment tu sais ce qu'est un protecteur ?

-Disons que mon père me l'a dit. Répondit le brun, avec un grand sourire, Qu'est ce que trois demi dieu et leur protecteur viennent faire dans la seule ville de l'état de New York comptant une population d'un « humain » et de plusieurs dizaines de monstre ?

-Plusieurs dizaines !? Et tu vis ici ? S'étrangla Luke

-Pas trop le choix, à chaque fois que j'essaye de partir, je suis à deux doigts de me prendre la foudre ! s'exclama Nikolaï

-Euh, je crois que ça doit être mon père... murmura Thalia avec un air légèrement coupable

-Attend, t'es une fille de Zeus !? S'étrangla le brun

-Euh, ouais...

L'attitude de Nikolaï changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux devinrent bien plus froid, perdant la lueur d'amusement qu'il avait jusque là. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les autres:

\- Bref, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-On cherchait juste un endroit où se réfugier avant de reprendre notre route. Expliqua Grover

-Vers où ? Continua le russe

-Stop ! Mon tour ! Coupa Annabeth, Si tu connais aussi bien les dieux et le reste, c'est qui ton parent divin ?

-Hadès, c'est bien pour ça que ton père m'empêche de partir d'ici. Lança t-il à l'intention de Thalia

\- Dis-moi que t'es pas sérieux mec !? Gémit Grover

-Je suis sérieux. Dit Nikolaï avec un incompréhensif

-Un fils d'Hermès, une fille d'Athéna, une fille de Zeus et un fils d'Hadès ! C'est à ce demander comment cet appartement n'est pas encore envahi de monstre ! S'alarma le satyre

Nikolaï haussa les épaules et dit :

-Sinon, où vous vouliez allez ?

-A la colonie des sang-mêlé et tu devrais venir avec nous apparemment. Annonça Luke

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas sortir de cette ville. répliqua Nikolaï

-Eh oh, on a la fille de Zeus avec nous ! Raisonna Luke

-Raison de plus pour ne pas venir avec vous ! répliqua le brun

-Je vois que la confiance règne... soupira Thalia en levant les yeux au ciel

Ils n'étaient que des adolescents et pourtant, la méfiance entre eux était palpable. Comme si les vieilles disputes de leurs pères s'étaient transmises dans leur sang.

-C'est pas personnel.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici tout seul ! Tu vas finir par te faire tuer ! s'écria Luke, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de convaincre le demi-dieu

-J'avais crut comprendre que c'était dans le contrat. railla ce dernier en remontant légèrement son haut

En dessous, sa peau diaphane était presque entièrement couverte de cicatrices : griffures, morsures, lames, brûlures...

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil.

-Il faut que tu partes, tu ne vas quand même pas mourir dans la ville où tu auras passé ta vie. Tenta Grover

Nikolaï eut un léger rire, comme si il avait passé sa vie ici. Il n'aurait jamais survécut jusque là si ça avait été le cas:

-Je vous propose un truc, si vous arrivez à me faire sortir de cette ville pourrie, je vous suivrais.

On voyait qu'il n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

-Ça me va ! Sourit Luke, sûr de lui

Thalia hocha la tète en mordillant légèrement son doigt. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Sortir ce garçon de la ville, ok, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir sa mort sur la conscience si son père décidait de se foutre d'elle.

-D'accord, on part quand ? demanda Grover

-Autant laisser la petite dormir. Conseilla le fils d'Hadès, en désignant Annabeth, endormie sur son fauteuil


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: Dette

Nikolaï se réveilla brusquement, le soleil commençait tout juste à percer la brume qui entourait perpétuellement la ville. Il devait être cinq heure, peut être six... Il était allongé sur le canapé du salon. Il se leva et alla récupérer un sac à dos, caché dans sous une latte du parquet, il en avait dissimulé dans tout les appartements de la ville fantôme qu'il habitait.

Le garçon se rendit dans la cuisine et récupéra de quoi manger.

-Tu comptais t'enfuir ? demanda quelqu'un derrière lui

Le brun se retourna brusquement, Thalia le regardait faire, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Non, je fais un truc qui s'appelle un petit déjeuner. Répondit Nikolaï en montrant ce qu'il avait dans les mains

Thalia haussa un sourcil circonspect, comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

-Les autres sont réveillés ? poursuivit le brun en continuant de faire ce qu'il avait commencé

-Luke était entrain de réveiller Grover quand je suis partie voir si toi, tu étais réveillé. Répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules

Luke arriva suivit d'Annabeth, encore mal réveillée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en pétard et elle avait la marque de l'oreille sur la joue. Nikolaï sourit à demi.

-C'est la première fois que je dors dans un vrai lit depuis trèèès longtemps ! s'exclama le blond en s'étirant

\- Grover n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna Thalia

-Nan, on a pas réussit à le réveiller... soupira Annabeth en s'approchant de la table

-Je m'en occupe. Dit la brune

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des trois chambres de l'appartement et entra : Grover dormait dans le lit, ronflant comme un sonneur. Thalia s'approcha de son oreille et cria :

-Biquet !

Grover se réveilla en criant. Les deux adolescents rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Annabeth

-On essaye de sortir de cette ville, sans mourir de préférence. Expliqua Luke

-C'est un bon plan. Acquiesça le plus jeune avec un sourire narquois

Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires et de la nourriture, le groupe descendit en bas de l'immeuble.

-A partir de là, il va falloir faire attention. Il y a des monstres partout ici. Avertit Nikolaï

-Quel genre de monstre ? S'inquiéta Grover en commençant de marcher, suivit des autres

-Un peu de tout je dirais: cyclope, Lamia, gorgones, esprits... je crois même avoir aperçu un wendigo un jour. Affirma t-il

-C'est quoi ? S'intéressa Annabeth

-Euh... C'est un peu gore comme histoire, vaut mieux que je te la raconte plus tard. Réfléchit l'adolescent

La vue de ce corps mi-humain mi-cervidé à la chaire bleuâtre et déchiquetée le dégoutait encore.

-T'aurais pas un surnom ? demanda Thalia, en arrivant au bout de la rue

\- Appelez-moi Nik' s'il le faut. Tournez à gauche.

Le groupe tourna et poursuivis sa route.

-C'est vers où ? Continua Luke

-Euh, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai continué sur cette rue, à l'impasse, j'ai sauté par-dessus le muret et j'ai courut jusqu'au pont, après la pancarte de la ville.

-Pourquoi avoir courut ? S'étonna Grover

-Eh bien, je crois que j'avais une Lamia ou une sorcière derrière moi... se remémora Nik'

-Sympa le jogging... souffla Thalia

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'impasse :

-A partir de là, je vous conseille de vous taire, il y a un repère de monstre juste à coté. Avertit Nikolaï

Les autres hochèrent la tête, Nikolaï et Luke étant les plus grands, ils se hissèrent en premier. Grover passa par l'échelle, Annabeth commençait elle aussi à grimper mais elle glissa. Nikolaï la rattrapa de justesse mais l'échelle tomba aux pieds de Thalia dans un horrible bruit de métal !

\- Бля* ! s'exclama Nikolaï

Il se dépêcha de passer Annabeth à Luke, qui était, avec Grover, déjà de l'autre coté du mur. Thalia essayait de remettre tant bien que mal l'échelle, mais un des pieds était cassé. Nik' jeta un regard inquiet au fond de la rue.

\- Je ne peux pas monter ! s'écria la brune

-Je te conseille de ne pas trop bouger. La prévint le russe

-Quoi !?

Le brun ferma les yeux, son ombre sembla s'agrandir et d'autres ombres en sortirent. Ces ombres étaient de formes humanoïdes avec un visage distordu, elles attrapèrent Thalia et la firent passée de l'autre coté du mur. Nikolaï rouvrit les yeux, il semblait presque épuisé et il était encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était à la base.

-Dépêchez vous ! Lança t-il à l'intention du groupe pendant que lui-même sautait du haut du mur, se rétablissant avec un équilibre précaire

-On a quoi derrière nous !? S'inquiéta Luke qui courait en tenant toujours la main d'Annabeth

-J'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de regarder, figure toi ! répliqua Thalia en le dépassant

-Euh... Si j'vous dis Empousa, ça vous rassure ? cria Nikolaï, qui commençait tout juste à rattraper les quatre autres

-Non, pas franchement ! répliqua Grover

-Voila le pont ! avertit Annabeth

En effet, devant eux se trouvait un vieux pont qui s'enfonçait dans la brume. Il leurs était impossible d'en voir l'autre extrémité tant le brouillard était dense. Le cœur de Nikolaï s'accéléra, si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas... Il n'aurait peut être pas autant de chance que la fois d'avant...

Les cinq adolescents arrivèrent au début du pont, devant eux se trouvait un panneau de bois sur lequel avait été un jour marqué le nom de la ville mais ce dernier avait été depuis longtemps effacé.  
Les autres s'étaient déjà avancés sur le pont mais Nikolaï regardait fixement le panneau sans bouger. Il avait ses raisons de rester, si jamais il sortait, il deviendrait ouvertement une menace pour les autres dieux. Si il n'y avait pas eu la prophétie, il aurait très bien put rester en sommeil, ou juste à Санкт-Петербу́рг**... Et il ne voulait pas entraîner qui que ce soit d'autre dans sa chute. Luke se retourna et s'aperçut que le brun était resté en arrière :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous !? s'écria t-il

Le brun ne répondit pas, qui plus est l'Empousa s'approchait de plus en plus.

-Je m'en occupe ! Vous, vous nous attendez de l'autre coté ! ordonna Thalia

-Hors de question ! Je dois vous ramener tous les trois à la colonie ! répliqua Grover

-Eh bah maintenant, c'est tous les quatre ! lança la demi-déesse en repartant

Nikolaï, de son coté s'était retourné pour affronter l'Empousa, qu'il repoussait avec une épée de cristal noir, parcourue de veine violette. La créature qui ressemblait à une superbe adolescente, mis appart ses cheveux enflammée, sa jambe d'airain et celle d'âne, eut un rire démoniaque :

-Toi, j'ai hâte de te dévorer !

-Merci, mais j'ai déjà donné ! s'écria le brun, en évitant de justesse un coup.

Il finit par plonger sa lame dans le cou du monstre, mais déjà d'autres arrivaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches, tu veux tous nous faire tuer, ou quoi !? S'exclama Thalia en lui attrapant le bras

\- C'était pas le but premier en tout cas.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, ce mec lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-Allez, ramène toi avant que ces monstres n'arrivent ! dit elle en l'embarquant

Mais, à peine avaient-ils passés la pancarte, qu'une sorcière au visage brûlé leur lança une boule de feu ! Le fils d'Hadès n'eut que le temps de former un mince bouclier d'ombre pour les protéger. Celui-ci disparut que les deux adolescents se remirent à courir, les demi-dieux rejoignirent les autres. De gros nuages noirs avaient commencés à se former au dessus d'eux :

-Je suis le seul à ne pas aimer ça ? Souffla Nikolaï, en les apercevant

-Non... fit Annabeth

-Allez... Me fait pas ce coup là... murmura Thalia

Les nuages d'orages semblaient hésiter à griller ce demi-dieu qui n'aurait pas dut exister... Mais ils finirent par disparaître.

-J'ai bien crut que t'allais te retrouver crâmé...soupira Luke

-Quatre demi-dieux pour la colonie, c'est Chiron qui va être content. Ajouta Grover en secouant la tête

-Ouais... Je vous en dois une. Sourit Nikolaï

-C'est surtout à Thalia que t'en dois une. Répliqua Annabeth

Le brun hocha la tête, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'avoir une dette, surtout envers une fille de Zeus, mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix, hein?

* * *

*: Merde

**Saint-Pétersbourg

Hello! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut. Personnellement, je le trouve moins bon que ce que j'ai put faire avant le flashback. A savoir que les chapitres qui le compose (le flashback) ont été écrit il y a deux ans (ptêtre même trois...) donc, le niveau était pas forcément le même, du moins je l'espère.

Donc! Qu'est ce qu'on voit dans ce chapitre? Ben pas grand chose en fait. C'est surtout un chapitre de transition, pour "améliorer" la rencontre si on veut. J'pense qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur le coté mental de Nik', quelque chose que je ne fais pas forcément en temps normal vu que c'est pas mal centré sur Percy (Logique). Sinon, on sait maintenant qu'il a habité un certain temps en Russie (normal, il parle couramment le russe en plus de mentionner  
Saint-Pétersbourg). Thalia a l'air de pas forcément bien s'entendre avec Nikolaï, peut être à cause de leur méfiance respective et/ou de leurs pères, les deux hypothèses sont plausibles.

Je vous laisse sur cette mini-analyse, vous souhaite un bon weekend et vous dit à dans deux semaines ^^.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: Une victoire de courte durée

 _Près de trois semaines plus tard, dans un quartier des bas-fonds de New York, tôt dans l'après midi_

-Luke ?! Thalia !? Nik' !? Grover ?! Appela une petite fille d'une voix désespérée

Annabeth était seule dans une ruelle sombre de New York, ses amis avaient disparut alors qu'elle dormait avec sa casquette. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle les avait entendues l'appeler. Depuis elle suivait leurs appels, mais elle n'entendait que la voie de Thalia, Grover et de Luke, pas celle de Nikolaï...

-Annabeth ? Viens nous aider ! Lança la voix de Thalia, elle provenait de derrière une porte entre ouverte.

Annabeth se dépêcha de l'ouvrir complètement. La porte donnait sur un petit couloir, qu'elle se dépêcha de parcourir. Elle allait entrer dans la pièce sombre quand quelqu'un l'attrapa à la taille et lui mit une main sur la bouche ! Elle se débâtie, gigotant dans tout les sens pour échapper à son agresseur.

\- Calme-toi un peu ! C'est moi ! Chuchota celui qui l'avait attrapé

Annabeth reconnut la voix de Nikolaï.

-Je vais te lâcher mais tu vas devoir te tenir tranquille, compris ?

La petite fille hocha la tète et Nik' la lâcha :

-Où vous étiez passés !? S'inquiéta t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face

Le brun avait une légère estafilade sous l'oeil droit ainsi qu'une ou deux marques de coups.

-Quand on s'est réveillé, moi et les autres, il y avait un cyclope juste devant la porte ! Heureusement que tu avais ta casquette, il ne t'a pas vu. Cet enfoiré a embarqué les autres. Expliqua t-il

-Et toi alors ?

-Je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu. Le cyclope nous a emmené au même endroit mais là-bas, il y avait un autre cyclope qui m'a emmené ailleurs. J'ai réussi à le tuer et à m'échapper. Puis j'ai crut entendre les autres ici. Continua Nikolaï

-Oui, moi aussi. Murmura Annabeth

-Annabeth ! cria Luke, sa voix venait de la salle au bout du couloir

La plus jeune courut dans cette direction avant que Nik' ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il dut la suivre : la pièce qui suivait été profonde, comme creusée dans le sol. Au centre, se trouvait un grand feu de bois qui projetait des reflets rouge et or sur les murs. Malgré ces lueurs, il restait des coins sombres où l'on ne distinguait rien.

-Annabeth ? Appela encore une fois la voix de Thalia

-Annabeth ? Répéta la voix de Luke

Cette dernière se serait précipité au secours des ses amis si une ombre ne l'avait pas immobilisée et bâillonnée. Elle jeta un regard affolé et incompréhensif à Nikolaï, devant la porte, qui maintenait l'ombre.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Râla une voix sourde d'un des coins sombres

-Faut croire qu'elle est plus intelligente que les autres. Continua une autre voix, Annabeth ? reprit t-il avec la voix de Grover

-Qu'est ce tu crois que Mac fait ? demanda l'une des voix

Un cyclope apparut dans la lumière, projetant son ombre sur les murs.

-Bah, il doit être entrain de manger son demi-dieu. Supposa l'autre en s'approchant aussi

-Quand est ce qu'on mange les nôtres ?

-Quand ils seront tous réveillés, tiens ! répliqua le premier cyclope

Un gémissement de douleur retentit d'un des coins sombres.

-Ah, en voilà un, Colle ! s'écria joyeusement le second cyclope

Il attrapa un morceau de bois enflammé et s'approcha du coin sombre, l'éclairant subitement. Accrochés à des crochets de boucher et ligotés fermement se trouvaient Luke, Thalia et Grover. Seule la brune était réveillée pour le moment.

-Ah ! C'est la fille qu'est réveillée ! ajouta le second

Nik' essaya de se tourner pour voir dans quel état se trouvaient les trois autres, mais ce faisant, il perdit légèrement le contrôle de l'ombre qui tenait Annabeth :

-Thalia ! s'écria t-elle, attirant le regard des deux cyclopes et de Thalia sur elle et Nikolaï

-Partez ! leur cria la brune

Nik' utilisa le reste de l'ombre pour ramener Annabeth vers lui, il lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir, le pas lourd d'un des cyclopes retentissant derrières eux.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient en sécurité, il arrêta de courir.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !? Il faut qu'on aille les sauver ! s'exclama Annabeth

-Et on va y aller ! répliqua le brun, Mais si on y va maintenant, le seul truc qu'on va réussir à faire, c'est tous nous faire tuer !

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait !?

-Toi, tu reste là. Ordonna Nikolaï

-Hors de question ! Je viens avec toi ! répondit Annabeth

-Non !

\- Si tu y vas sans moi, ce n'est pas avec une de tes ombres que tu m'empêcheras de te suivre. L'avertit-elle

-... Si tu viens, tu garde ta casquette compris ? Accepta Nik'

Annabeth hocha la tète.

-On va devoir être rapide et discret si on veut repartir en un morceau... commença Nikolaï

§

-Et ! Colle, c'est ça ? Appela une voix

Assis près de leur feu, les cyclopes discutaient de comment ils mangeraient les adolescents qu'ils avaient déjà dans leur garde-manger quand Nikolaï était arrivé en silence. Les deux monstres se retournèrent d'un bloc :

-Ça vous intéresserait de savoir ce qu'est devenu votre ami ? Mac... Je crois. Continua le russe

Thalia, toujours accrochée à un crochet, le regardait comme si il était devenu cinglé.

-Qu'est ce tu lui as fait ? répondit bêtement Call, le second cyclope

-Oh... Vous devriez venir voir, sa tête coupée en quatre est plutôt sympa à regarder. Répliqua le brun avec un sourire narquois

Les deux créature rugirent et se précipitèrent sur le demi-dieu, sous les yeux effarés de Thalia. Soudain, la fille de Zeus sentie qu'on coupait ses liens, elle fut bientôt à terre mais personne n'était là.

-Annabeth ? Supposa t-elle

-Oui, dépêchons nous de détacher les autres, Nik' ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Répondit la fille invisible

-Quel crétin... soupira Thalia

Elle récupéra son épée et commença à libérer Grover, tandis qu'Annabeth tranchait les liens qui retenaient encore Luke. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre adolescents avaient récupéré leurs affaires. Ils sortirent alors prudemment : devant eux, Nikolaï essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des cyclopes !

Il finit pas trancher la gorge de Call en utilisant des ombres comme tremplins, Colle, lui était dans les vapes. Nik' s'était visiblement servi de ses pouvoirs pour projeter... Une camionnette?! Sur la tête du cyclope.

-Dépêchons nous ! lança Thalia en se mettant à courir.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe se stoppa, ils étaient près de la fin de New York.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit !? S'énerva Thalia

-Mais merci sinon ! Sourit Luke

-De rien. Fit Annabeth

-Disons qu'on est quitte maintenant. Répliqua Nik', avec un petit sourire.

Un peu plus tard, les adolescents s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Les trois garçons s'endormirent rapidement tandis que Thalia restait éveillée avec Annabeth.

-Au faite merci, pour la casquette ce matin. Se souvint la plus jeune

-Quoi ? S'étonna Thalia

-Quand le cyclope est arrivé là où on était, merci d'avoir pensé à me mettre la casquette. Expliqua Annabeth, Je ne la portais pas en me couchant.

-C'était pas moi, c'était Nik'. Corrigea la brune

§

Dans la nuit, alors que le groupe commençait à partir, un fracas épouvantable retentit. Une masse énorme s'était écrasée dans une benne à ordure, pliant le métal tel une vulgaire feuille de papier.

-C'était quoi ça !? S'inquiéta Grover en se redressant d'un bond

-Demi-dieux ! Hurla une voix distordue de derrière la benne

Le visage de Nikolaï se décomposa:

-Oh...Me dites pas que c'est... murmura t-il

-Courez ! Leurs cria Luke

Et les autres obéirent. Les cinq adolescents coururent, ne s'arrêtant que pour vérifier que le cyclope les poursuivait toujours.

-Où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Annabeth

-A la colonie ! répondit Thalia

-Et c'est où ça !? Continua Nikolaï qui n'appréciait que très peu de devoir courir en pleine nuit, poursuivit par un monstre et sans aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il devait aller

-Vers la forêt ! lança Grover

Ils parcoururent une route pendant presque une heure avant d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt.

-On y est presque ! avertit Luke, en pénétrant dans le foret

Le groupe continua de courir dans la forêt, mais les pas lourds du cyclope se rapprochaient.

-Je vais vous bouffer ! Rugit Colle

-Où est l'entrée !? S'étonna Annabeth

-J'en sais rien ! S'alarma Grover

-Me dites pas que vous vous êtes paumés !? S'exclama Nikolaï en parcourant les bois du regard

Le cyclope s'approchait de plus en plus :

-C'est bon ! Je sais où on est ! Continua Grover, C'est par là ! Ajouta t-il en montrant un chemin à droite

\- On ne pourra pas tous l'atteindre à temps ! s'écria Thalia, inquiète

-Tais toi et avance ! La coupa Luke, ignorant l'avertissement de sa meilleure amie

-Je parle sérieusement ! Toi et les autres partez devant, je vous rejoindrais !

-Hors de question ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es une fille de Zeus que tu peux résister seule à un cyclope ! répliqua Nikolaï en s'arrêtant

-Dis celui qui en a combattu deux ! S'irrita Thalia

Le fils d'Hadès eut l'air de réfléchir :

-Partez, je vais rester avec elle.

-Non, non, non, je dois vous emmener à la colonie ! fit Grover

-Il a raison, vous risquez votre vie ! s'exclama Annabeth

-C'est pas du tout ce qu'on fait tout le temps ! Grinça Nik'

-Partez tous les trois ! lança Thalia, au loin, on entendait les vociférations de Colle

-Mais... Commença Annabeth

-Je te promets de te la ramener en vie. ajouta le brun avec un sourire amusé

La cadette acquiesça. Luke l'attrapa et les trois autres partirent. Les deux adolescents restèrent seuls, au milieu de la clairière.

-Tu compte te battre les mains vides ? Railla la brune en dégainant son épée et en faisant apparaître son bouclier

-Nan, j'attends juste le bon moment pour commencer.

Soudain, devant eux, les arbres se plièrent, se cassèrent et le cyclope apparut, encore plus gigantesque.

Nikolaï tira cinq couteau de son dos et les lanças vers l'œil du cyclope. Sur les cinq, trois atteignirent leur cible.

-AAAAAHHHHH ! Mal ! hurla Colle

-Oh oh... Murmura le lanceur

-Je crois qu'il est énervé ! S'inquiéta Thalia

-On court ? suggéra Nik' en reculant

-Oui ! S'exclama la brune en le poussant

Ils courraient depuis un bon moment quand ils arrivèrent dans une clairière avec des arbres déracinés. Nikolaï pâlit :

-Me dis pas qu'on a tourné en rond... murmura t-il

-Je crois bien que si...

Nik' se retourna vivement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien derrière eux :

-Où est ce qu'il est ? S'étonna t-il

-Derrière toi ! lui cria Thalia

Nikolaï n'eu pas le temps de se retourner qu'un énorme choc l'envoya contre un arbre. Un horrible craquement retentit au niveau de sa tête et de son dos qui avaient percuté le tronc de plein fouet. Il cracha un taux de sang inquiétant, ses cheveux se retrouvèrent bientôt collé à son front à cause du liquide rougeâtre qui coulait de son crâne.

-Nik' ! s'écria la brune, inquiète pour son ami

Elle dégaina son épée, prête à se battre, le cyclope allait l'attaquer quand deux ombres l'agrippèrent et lui attachèrent les chevilles au sol.

-Cours ! ordonna Nikolaï, derrière le cyclope, tenant à peine debout

Thalia obéit et les deux demi dieux se remirent à courir. Mais même pour un demi-dieu, il est difficile de courir avec plusieurs côtes cassés et de nombreuses blessures internes. C'est surement pour ça que le cyclope put donner un second coup à Nikolaï. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le cyclope s'approcher de Thalia avant de fermer les yeux.

§

-Elle est là ! Cria une voix

Une troupe, menée par un centaure arriva dans la clairière, avec eux se trouvaient Luke et Annabeth.

Devant eux se trouvaient un pin plus grand que les autres :

-Oh mon dieu... murmura Luke pendant qu'Annabeth se mettait à pleurer en silence

Dans les racines entrelacées se trouvait le corps de Thalia, apparemment morte, celui du cyclope se trouvait plus loin, il ne s'était pas encore désagrégée mais une légère fumée noire s'échappait de son cadavre calciné.

-Chiron, l'autre est là ! ajouta un des membres du groupe

Le visage et les vêtements couvert de sang, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, se trouvait cette fois ci le corps de Nikolaï. Son bras droit formait un angle étrange et l'os dépassait à deux endroits différents. Les pleurs d'Annabeth s'accentuèrent.

-Emmenez son corps. Ordonna le centaure

Deux jeunes soulevèrent le brun, soudainement, l'un d'eux s'écria :

-Il respire !

-Dépêchez vous de l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Chiron

Annabeth et Luke s'approchèrent du demi-dieu. Celui ouvrit à demi les yeux et cracha de nouveau du sang:

-Je suis désolé...murmura t-il

Puis ses yeux se refermèrent et il tomba dans un vide noir comme les enfers.

NdA:

J'ai jamais dit que ce serait joyeux! Déjà que l'histoire de base ne l'est pas vraiment, j'admet en avoir rajouté une couche. Un partie de l'histoire de Nik' se révèle donc (n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis) mais il en reste encore beaucoup à découvrir sur le personnage et certaines choses n'apparaîtrons probablement que dans le tome deux. (Si il y en a un bien sûr, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées donc ça devrait aller).

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous dit à dans deux semaines!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: Bungalow 3

Nikolaï s'arrêta devant les marches menant au feu de camp. D'ici, on entendait la musique et les vives discussions provenant de la fête. L'arrivée d'un chien de l'enfer avait alarmés les pensionnaires mais c'était loin d'être assez pour empêcher des adolescents à moitié divins de s'amuser. Surtout si les jumeaux du bungalow douze s'occupaient des festivités. La rupture entre le récit et le présent n'en était que plus brutale.

-Combien de temps tu es resté dans le coma ? demanda Percy

-Difficile à dire, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, plus de deux semaines, ça c'est sûr. Répondit le russe en haussant les épaules

Le plus jeune croisa son regard, il avait l'air tellement fatigué. Perc' eut l'impression que Thalia n'était pas la première personne à avoir disparut brutalement de la vie de son meilleur ami. Faire le lien avec la colère qui animait Annabeth n'était pas très compliqué, elle en voulait très probablement à Nik' de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse.

-Bordel... C'est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais... murmura le cadet en descendant

Nikolaï eut un rire court et amer.

 **Si seulement tu savais toute l'histoire...**

-Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai crut que vous vous étiez pomés dans les bois ! s'exclama Grover en allant à leur rencontre

-Non, on était partit... commença Percy avant d'apercevoir le regard de son meilleur ami, Partit déposer nos affaires et Nik' a dut faire un détour pour se changer, je te dis pas à quoi ressemblait son autre T-shirt. Expliqua t-il

-Eh ! Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais assommé Clarisse ! répliqua le russe, entrant dans son jeu

-Arrêtez de vous disputer comme un vieux couple ! Les desserts nous attendent ! s'exclama Grover en entraînant ses deux amis vers ce qui ressemblaient à un buffet à volonté, bien que celui-ci se remplissait au fur et à mesure

Le plus jeune vérifia une dernière fois que Nikolaï allait bien. Après tout, qui irait bien après avoir dut se remémorer l'un de pires souvenirs de sa vie ? Sauf que Nik' souriait et plaisantait aussi facilement qu'avant. La fatigue et le deuil de ses yeux avaient disparut maintenant qu'ils étaient maintenus à demi-clos par son rire. Le souffle du cadet s'évanouit pendant un instant : comment est-ce que changer de visage en si peu de temps était possible ? Pourtant, la réponse lui vint automatiquement : l'habitude. Après toutes ces années, le russe avait dut s'habituer à cacher ses émotions.

-Percy, tu m'écoutes au moins ? S'inquiéta le satyre

Le brun, sortit brusquement de ses pensées, commença à bafouiller :

-Hein ? Si, si, si, bien sûr que je t'écoutais !

-Ah ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit alors ? Railla son meilleur ami

-Euh...

-Faut pas que la gloire te monte à la tête mon petit, hein ! Sinon... Tu seras privé de nourriture bleu ! Menaça l'ex-handicapé

Il savait très bien que Percy avait une obsession, ou un amour fou à vous de voir, pour la nourriture et les boissons bleues. Ou même tout ce qui était de cette couleur en général. Les yeux du menacé s'agrandirent à l'entente de ses mots :

-Tu n'oserais tout de même pas...

-Laisse le tranquille, il a d'autres choses à penser avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? les interrompit Nikolaï avec un demi-sourire

-Justement ! J'essaye de lui changer les idées mais il ne m'écoute même pas ! répliqua le protecteur

-Trouve lui quelque chose à manger, bleu de préférence, et je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera comme si sa vie en dépendait. Proposa le russe en attrapant un verre et une assiette sur le buffet

Les deux autres l'imitèrent en continuant leur discussion, cependant, Nik' commençait à avoir du mal à la suivre car il avait le malheur d'être coincé entre Clémence et d'une fille grande aux cheveux bouclés en catogan qui discutaient manga à voix haute et précipitée. Le brun se servit donc rapidement et fit signe aux deux autres qu'il allait leur trouver une place.

Il posa son assiette et son verre sur l'un des multiples tapis et nappes, oranges vifs bien entendu, qui se trouvaient près du grand feu et du buffet. Quelques minutes plus tard, le satyre et le fils de Poséidon le rejoignirent avec leurs assiettes. Si celle de Grover était remplie de produit plutôt... Hétéroclites, celle de Percy était chargée de nourriture bleue : on y trouvait des pancakes, des gaufres, des cookies et un cupcake. Le tout dans les nuances les plus étonnantes. Et il était bien sûr avec son fidèle _Coca Cherry_ bleu cobalt.

Les trois amis commencèrent la discussion tout en mangeant, comme le reste des adolescents qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Pendant ce temps, la nuit continuait de s'obscurcir, laissant apercevoir un magnifique ciel étoilé où la lune était pleine. Rien ne laissait présager ce qu'il s'était passé le soir même... Ou ce qui allait bientôt arriver.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au lieu d'accompagner les Hermes dans leurs entrainement et taches quotidiennes, Percy dû prendre ses quelques possessions et suivre Chiron pour être relogé. Le centaure conduisit assez silencieusement le demi-dieu jusqu'à son nouveau bungalow. Pour un peu, Percy aurait crut aller à un enterrement. Cependant, la vue du bâtiment lui fit bien vite oublier ces pensées. Il s'agissait d'une structure de bois flotté clair avec de nombreuses fenêtres pour le moment fermées, des rideaux de lins blanc s'apercevaient au dehors. A quelques mètres de là se trouvait la rivière et, plus loin, on apercevait la baie.

-Bienvenue au bungalow trois Percy. Annonça le centaure en poussant la porte

La porte de bois bleu marine simple s'ouvrit sur la pièce principale. Celle-ci possédait un parquet marron sombre avec des murs blanc crème. Les parois étaient plutôt vides à l'exception de quelques gravures représentant des baies, d'autres des paysages marins ou des plans de bateau.

La plupart des meubles étaient en bois naturel, non peint. Quelques tapis dans des nuances de bleus se trouvaient sur le sol. Par-dessus se trouvait plusieurs fauteuil à l'aspect confortable blancs comme l'écume, couverts par des coussins ornés de perles et de coquillages. Les bibliothèques étaient remplies d'ouvrages mais la plupart avait l'air d'être anciens, le plus récent semblait dater de 1975. Les placards sombres étaient pour le moment vide, semblant attendre indéfiniment un occupant retardataire. En face du nouvel arrivant se trouvait une immense baie vitrée. A travers les rideaux de lin qui voletaient à cause du vent, on pouvait apercevoir un balcon. Au-delà de ce dernier, on voyait la baie, ce qui promettait une magnifique vue pour accueillir le nouveau propriétaire tous les matins.

Percy s'enfonça dans la pièce, au départ, il crut qu'il devrait de nouveau dormir sur le plancher en attendant mieux, puis, il remarqua trois portes bleu horizon avec respectivement : un trident, un cheval et un hyppocampe sur la dernière.

-Choisit celle qu'il te plait, nous reparlerons plus tard. Avertit Chiron avant de tourner les talons. 'Fin les sabots. Bref !

L'adolescent le regarda partir d'un air circonspect. Puis, il haussa les épaules et poussa la porte ornée d'un trident, qui se trouvait être celle en face de lui. La chambre était de taille respectable, plus grande que celle qu'il avait à New York sans toutefois être immense. Le souvenir de son ancien chez lui provoqua un pincement au cœur du brun. Il secoua la tête et préféra se concentrer sur l'aspect de son nouveau logement.  
Les murs y étaient dans les tons blanc sable avec toujours les habituelles gravures et plans qui semblaient si cher au bungalow 3. Le meuble principal était bien entendu le lit. C'était un meuble assez bas, deux places, taillé dans un bois marron clair avec un dossier collé au mur du fond. Les draps étaient bleu « de Prusse » (Percy était ravi de réutiliser les connaissances acquises en cours d'art plastique forcés à l'institut), avec des oreillers larges et visiblement confortables. Il était cerné par deux tables de chevet, taillées dans le même bois que le sommier, chacune supplantée par une lampe à l'abat-jour bleu clair. Des fenêtres (au nombre de deux) donnaient sur la baie, des volets de bambous pouvaient les fermer de l'intérieur.

Entre les deux ouvertures se trouvait une armoire de tek simple, sans fioritures. Dans l'une des deux commodes en manguier qui étaient près des murs, on trouvait des draps et autre literie dans les mêmes tons que le reste du bungalow. Des étagères échelonnaient sur le mur mitoyen à la chambre « poney » comme l'avait surnommé Percy. Entre deux d'entre elles un filet de pêche trônait majestueusement au dessus d'un paravent. Derrière ce dernier, on trouvait une porte blanche donnant sur une salle de bain relativement moderne avec une douche à l'italienne spacieuse, un lavabo, un miroir... Bref : le nécessaire.

Percy retourna dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il échappait à la surpopulation du bungalow 11 et surtout : à l'orange des couvertures. La mauvaise était qu'il se sentait incroyablement seul. Il jeta un regard à ses affaires et en fit une rapide liste : une trousse de toilette, quelques vêtements de rechange, la boite à chaussure qui contenait la corne du Minautore et c'était plus ou moins tout. Il se releva et procéda au rangement (aussi méthodique qu'il le pouvait) de ses maigres possessions. Les habits trouvèrent leur place dans l'armoire et la commode, la trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain et il jeta la boite à chaussure pour poser la corne sur l'une des étagères.

Ceci fait, le pensionnaire se releva et alla dans le « séjour ». Alors qu'il ouvrait la baie vitrée, il s'aperçut de quelque chose. Au dessus des vitres, une petite effigie avait été taillée dans le bois. Il s'agissait d'une représentation de Poséidon, à cheval d'écume, trident en main, fixant quiconque franchissait la porte d'entré. Percy haussa les épaules et passa sur le balcon. Le soleil de onze heures projetait mille-et-un reflet sur l'eau de la baie. Sur la plage, des filets de volley avaient été dressé et une douzaine de pensionnaires y jouaient joyeusement. Le brun sourit, cet endroit commençait sérieusement à lui plaire. Et ce malgré les activités mortelles.

* * *

NdA

Ce moment où tu ne pensais pas écrire et que tu finis avec un chapitre à 23 heures xDD.  
Bref! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, c'est beaucoup de description mais il en faut! Que pensez vous de ma version du bungalow 3? Vous aimez? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ^^

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de chose à dire sur ce chapitre (à part qu'on parle beaucoup de trucs bleus '-'), donc, je vous dis à dans deux semaines :).


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25: Le ciel s'obscurcit. 

Trois coups frappés à la porte arrachèrent Percy à sa contemplation.

-Perc' ? C'est moi. Avertit la voix de Nikolaï

-J'arrive ! répondit Percy en allant ouvrir

-Eh bah, c'est sympa ici ! Lança le russe en entrant, Même si ça manque d'électronique.

-Oui, je sais, j'aménagerai plus tard. Répondit le plus jeune

\- Préviens-moi si tu as besoin de matos. Ou demande à Luke. Ajouta Nik', Enfin bref ! Je suis venu te donner ça. Dit-il en lui tendant un papier

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un planning d'activités, tu choisis tes créneaux et ce que tu veux faire. Vu que tu es seul, tu choisis ça et aussi tes horaires. Expliqua son meilleur ami

-Et je ferais toujours mes activités seul ?

-Ça dépend des créneaux que tu as pris. Si tu veux, je peux mettre des horaires pour que tu sois avec moi ou le bungalow onze. Proposa t-il, Ça t'évitera de te retrouver avec Clarisse.

-J'dis pas non. Elle ne va pas m'apprécier plus depuis que j'ai cassé sa lance. Grimaça Percy à la pensée de faire lutte avec une Clarisse furieuse

Nikolaï sourit d'un air amusé en attrapant la feuille. Il s'approcha de la table ronde qui trônait devant la baie vitrée pour placer plusieurs activités en même temps que les siennes ou celles du onze. La seule activité que partageaient les trois bungalows était les combats à l'épée.

-Ça te va ? s'enquit il en montrant le planning à Percy

-Euh, oui, sûrement. Mais ça me fait me lever tôt demain. Se plaignit le lycéen

-Te plains pas, on avait pire à l'Institut. Répliqua le second, Sur ce, je vais ramener ça à Chiron ! Salua t-il

Son meilleur ami le salua vaguement et se tourna vers les deux autres chambres :

-Voyons voir ça...

* * *

Les jours commencèrent à s'enchaîner de nouveau. Dans une routine étrange, Percy se retrouvait à sa table le matin avec Grover, parfois Nik', puis, il allait à ses activités, jusqu'au soir où il se couchait quand il le souhaitait. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute, des choses avaient changées. Déjà au début, on l'avait regardé étrangement mais c'était passé, il avait réussit à s'intégrer plus ou moins dans le paysage du bungalow onze. Mais depuis l'incident du chien de l'enfer, le regard des autres avaient changés.  
Certes, les Arès avaient cessé de le chercher mais ils semblaient presque effrayés, et il en allait de même pour la plupart des pensionnaires. Percy prenait des cours de latin et de grec avec Annabeth, aussi avait-il tenté de remettre le sujet sur le tapis mais à chaque fois, la blonde plongeait dans ses pensées pour commencer à parler plus ou moins toute seule sans que son élève puisse suivre. La seule chose qu'il avait comprit était à propos d'un vol et d'un plan qu'elle devait mettre au point. Le reste du temps, on l'ignorait.

La tension finit par devenir insupportable le soir où Percy trouva une coupure du _New York Daily News_ sur le pas de sa porte :

 **TOUJOURS AUCUNE NOUVELLE**

 **POUR LA DISPARITION D'UNE FEMME ET DE SON FILS**

 **APRES UN MYSTÉRIEUX ACCIDENT DE VOITURE**

By Eileen Smythe

 _Après une semaine de recherche intense par la police de New York, Sally Jackson et son fils Percy n'ont toujours pas été retrouvé. La voiture familiale, une Camaro 78, a été découverte samedi dernier, sur une route au nord de Long Island. Celle-ci était brûlée, le toit défoncé et l'essieu avant brisé. Le véhicule aurait fait un tonneau et dérapé sur plus de cent mètres avant d'exploser._  
 _La mère et le fils étaient allés passer un week-end à Montauk mais ils seraient repartis précipitamment dans des circonstances pour le moment inexpliquées. Du sang aurait été trouvé dans la voiture et sur le lieu de l'accident, toutefois, aucun signe des Jackson n'a été rapporté. Les habitants de la région essentiellement rurale ont dit n'avoir rien remarqué d'anormal à l'heure présumée de l'accident. Le mari de Mme Jackson, Gaby Ugliano, affirme que son beau-fils, Percy, est un enfant perturbé qui a été renvoyé de nombreuses pensions et a manifesté des tendances à la violence par le passé. La police refuse pour le moment de dire si Percy Jackson est considéré comme un suspect dans l'accident et la disparition de sa mère, elle n'écarte cependant pas la thèse criminelle._

 _Ci-dessous des photos récentes de Sally Jackson et de son fils. La police enjoint toute personne ayant des informations à contacter le numéro vert suivant._

Percy serra les poings, froissant la feuille au passage. Il entra dans le bungalow, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le journal finit en morceau sur le tapis tandis que l'adolescent se laissait tomber sur son matelas. Il n'avait nullement prévu de s'endormir ainsi, entièrement habillé, mais son corps ne lui demanda pas son avis et Percy plongea dans des rêves comateux.

* * *

Une plage, encore. Mais celle-ci était différente. L'orage toujours présent illuminait par instant des collines, des palmiers et les hauts bâtiments d'une ville proche. Devant les vagues furieuses de l'océan se battait deux hommes. Les deux portaient des tuniques blanches respectivement avec un liséré doré et un bleu. L'un était brun et barbu, de même que son adversaire qui était blond. Les deux hommes luttaient, enchaînant les coups de pieds, de poings et d'autres moins conventionnels. A chaque fois qu'un coup atteignait sa cible, un nouvel éclair illuminait le ciel ténébreux, faisant rugir le vent encore plus fort.  
Percy s'approcha rapidement, il devait les arrêter. Quoi qu'il en coûte, c'était devenu une question de vie ou de mort. Mais le vent rendait ses efforts pour approcher inutiles.

Malgré le vacarme de la tempête, des voix rauques s'échappaient du combat.

-Rends le moi ! Rends le moi ! S'exclamait le blond en continuant d'enchaîner les coups

Les vagues grossirent, venant s'écraser sur le sable et aspergeant Percy d'eau salée.

-Arrêtez ! Cria t-il, Arrêtez de vous battre !

Mais le bruit de sa voix fut couvert par le tremblement de la terre sous ses pieds. Une faille s'ouvrit, s'agrandissant jusqu'à devenir un immense trou noir. Un rire grave et maléfique retentit, glaçant le sang dans les veines de Percy :

-Descends, petit héros, descends donc...

La faille s'approfondit et l'adolescent tomba à l'intérieur.

* * *

Percy se redressa brusquement en cherchant sa respiration. Le grondement lointain du tonnerre retentit par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le brun grimaça en se redressant pour aller fermer l'ouverture. Dehors, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, seules quelques étoiles se distinguaient entre les nuages menaçant. Le garçon ferma les battants de bambous avant d'attraper de quoi se changer pour dormir correctement. Une fois changé, il se glissa entre les draps pour reprendre sa nuit.

L'adolescent se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard à cause d'un bruit répétitif. Il comprit rapidement que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Percy se leva en essayant de se réveiller de son sommeil comateux. Il ouvrit la porte d'entré du bungalow pour se retrouver face à face avec Grover, déjà habillé et visiblement impatient.

-C'qui ce passe ? demanda le brun en se frottant les yeux

-Mr D. et Chiron veulent te voir. Répondit le satyre

-Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure au juste ? poursuivit son meilleur ami

Le ciel était tellement chargé de nuages menaçant qu'il était difficile de dire de quel moment de la journée il s'agissait.

-Il est bientôt dix heures. Mr D. veut se débarrasser de... Ils t'expliqueront là-bas, change toi, on sera à la grande maison.

C'est donc peu rassuré que Percy arriva devant le porche de bois blanc du bâtiment. En montant la volée de marche, il s'aperçut que Mr D., Chiron et Grover étaient de nouveau assis à la table. Les deux premiers étaient entrain de jouer aux cartes entre eux. Et aussi avec deux spectres invisibles vu que deux paquets de cartes flottaient dans les airs.

-Allez, avance, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! lança le dieu du vin sans tourner son regard vers le garçon, Et ne t'attends pas à avoir un traitement de faveur parce que tu es le fils du vieux Poséidon !

Percy acquiesça vaguement et s'approcha des trois personnes. Un éclair zébra le ciel. Grover frissonna en jetant un regard inquiet au ciel. Chiron baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur son jeu.

-Sache Peter, que je ne tenais pas à t'accueillir. Et que, vu la situation, la solution que je choisirais serait de te faire exploser au niveau moléculaire. Ce qui éviterait beaucoup d'ennuis à tout le mode, et particulièrement à moi. Cependant, Chiron pense que mon rôle de protéger cette colonie et les gosses qui en font partie, n'inclut pas de brûler les pensionnaires. Commença Dionysos

-Brûler quelqu'un n'est pas vraiment une forme de protection Monsieur D. fit remarquer le centaure

-C'est tout à fait faux : ça éviterait à la colonie beaucoup de problèmes. Et en plus, la douleur est, presque, inexistante. Enfin, bref, à la place, je pensais te transformer en dauphin pour te renvoyer à ton père. Continua le dieu

Son collègue lui lança un regard d'avertissement :

-D'accord ! Il reste une possibilité, mais crois moi, le dauphin est de loin une meilleure option ! Chiron veut prendre la troisième option, mais celle-ci est d'une telle folie que s'en est presque du suicide !

Mr D. se leva, les deux autres jeux de cartes tombèrent sur la table.

-Je pars à l'Olympe pour la réunion d'urgence, si le gamin est toujours là quand je reviens, il y aura un béluga à destination de Poséidon ! avertit-il avant d'attraper une carte qui prit la forme d'un passe

Il claqua des doigts et il commença à s'effacer jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait.

\- Assieds-toi Percy, nous avons à discuter. Dit Chiron avec un sourire fatigué, Qu'a tu pensé du chien de l'enfer ? demanda t-il alors que le lycéen s'asseyait en face de lui et de Grover

-Qu'il était horrible. Et que sans votre intervention, il m'aurait tué. Répondit franchement le brun en fronçant les sourcils

Il aurait put mentir et jouer les gros durs mais ça ne lui servirait à rien.

-Crois-moi, tu verras bien pire avant la fin de ta quête. Déclara le centaure

-Quelle quête ? S'inquiéta Percy en jetant un regard surpris à Grover

Celui-ci évita son regard, l'air très tendu. Chiron ouvrit la bouche mais le demi-dieu le devança :

-Attendez, ça a un rapport avec un objet volé, non ? Zeus et Poséidon... Ils se battent à propos de ça, pas vrai ?

Le centaure et le satyre s'entre regardèrent avec un regard abasourdit.

-Suffit de regarder le temps : depuis Noël, c'est comme si le ciel et la mer étaient en conflit. Annabeth parle souvent d'un vol qui a eu lieu et... J'ai fait des rêves... s'expliqua le fils du dieu de la mer

-Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est sa quête, c'est sûr ! s'exclama Grover avec un grand sourire, ses yeux brillant d'excitation à cette idée

-Silence satyre ! Seul l'Oracle peut en décider. Déclara Chiron, Cependant, tu as raison Percy. Ton père et Zeus se disputent plus violemment que ces derniers siècles, et ce à cause d'un objet très précieux qui a été volé lors du solstice d'hiver. Un éclair pour être précis.

-Pardon ? S'étonna le plus jeune avec un air incompréhensif

-Tu as bien entendu. On parle ainsi d'un cylindre de bronze céleste d'environ soixante centimètres avec des explosifs divins à chacune de ses extrémités. L'éclair primitif de Zeus, son symbole de puissance, celui fabriqué par les cyclopes lors de la guerre contre les Titans. Celui qui détrôna Cronos. Tu vois les bombes à hydrogènes que les mortels utilisent ? –Percy hocha vaguement la tête- Et bien dis-toi que ce sont de simples pétards à coté.

-Et il a été volé ? Par qui ? S'intéressa l'adolescent

-Toi. Répondit simplement Chiron

Devant la mine choquée de son ancien élève, il décida de s'expliquer :

-C'est ce que pense Zeus. Lors du solstice d'hiver avait lieu un conseil des dieux. Zeus et Poséidon ont commencé l'une de leurs absurdes disputes qui sont, hélas, habituelles. Seulement, après ça, Zeus s'est rendu compte que son éclair primitif avait disparut de la salle du trône. Et ce sous ses yeux. Or, aucun dieu ne prendrait un tel risque. Surtout lorsque les lois les plus anciennes l'interdisent. Mais Zeus reste persuadé que ton père a demandé à un humain de le voler.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être... l'interrompit Percy

-Laisse-moi finir. Ton père a une grande influence sur les forges des Cyclopes, celles-ci se trouvant sous l'océan. Zeus pense donc que son frère a volé l'éclair pour en faire faire des copies et ainsi le renverser et prendre sa place. La seule chose qu'il restait à éclaircir était l'identité du voleur. Lorsque Poséidon t'a reconnut, tu es automatiquement devenu le suspect principal. Qui plus est, tu étais à New York lors des vacances de Noël. Termina le centaure

-Mais ça ne peut pas être moi ! Je ne suis jamais allé à l'Olympe et j'ai découvert que j'étais un demi-dieu la semaine dernière ! Zeus est fou ! s'exclama Percy

Grover et Chiron lancèrent tout de suite un regard inquiet aux nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel.

-On n'utilise pas le mot F.O.U pour désigner le roi des dieux Perc', à moins d'être suicidaire. Avertit le satyre

-Disons plutôt paranoïaque. Confirma Chiron, Mais il a ses raison, ce n'est pas la première fois que Poséidon tenterait de prendre le pouvoir. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il s'agissait de la question numéro 38 de ton examen.

Percy lui jeta un regard blasé, comment était il censé se souvenir d'une question banale, d'un examen banal après avoir combattu un Minotaure !? Il tenta cependant sa chance :

-Euh... Le filet d'or ? Il s'était allié avec Héra et d'autres dieux pour piéger Zeus et l'obliger à devenir un meilleur roi, sinon, ils ne le libéreraient pas. Non ? Supposa t-il

-C'est ça. Depuis, la méfiance règne. Lorsque Zeus a accusé ton père, celui-ci en a été profondément offensé. Et depuis, ils s'envoient des menaces de guerre depuis des mois et tu es l'élément perturbateur qui a déclenché le cataclysme. Dit le centaure, D'habitude, Déméter, Héra ou Hestia arrive à les calmer mais ton arrivée a empiré les choses

-Mais je suis qu'un gosse ! S'étrangla le garçon

-Imagine que tu sois Zeus, tu es convaincu que ton frère complote contre toi et en plus, ce dernier brise un serment datant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Et le nouveau demi-dieu pourrait très bien se servir de ton arme disparue pour te détrôner. Tu ne serais pas un peu en colère ? Intervint son meilleur ami

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Et mon père non plus, pas vrai ?

-Le vol est en effet loin d'être dans les habitudes de Poséidon. Mais il est bien trop fier pour faire entendre raison à Zeus. Aussi, le 21 juin, dans dix jours, il exige que ton père lui remette son éclair. Et à la même date, celui-ci exige des excuses. Si personne n'intervient et que personne ne rend son éclair à Zeus, se sera la guerre totale. Sais-tu à quoi ça ressemblerait ?

-Un cataclysme ? suggéra Percy

-Imagine une nature divisée, en guerre contre elle-même. Les Olympiens en pleine guerre civile. La Terre serait transformée en vrai champ de bataille, massacre après massacre, entraînant avec elle son lot de morts. Troie n'est même pas une partie de paintball en comparaison. Et toi, tu serais le premier visé. Expliqua Chiron

Soudain, sous le regard stupéfait des pensionnaires, la pluie commença à tomber. Interrompant leur duel, Luke et Nikolaï se mirent à fixer les nuages. Un sourire amusé étira discrètement les lèvres du dernier.

L'étonnement dans l'esprit de Percy fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère. Zeus se vengeait de lui sur la colonie.

-Donc, je vais rapporter ce foutu éclair à Zeus et on évite le massacre, c'est ça ?

-Ce serait en effet la meilleure solution. Acquiesça son ancien professeur

-Bon... Si ce n'est pas mon père qui l'a, où vais-je le trouver ? demanda le brun

-Je pense le savoir –le visage du centaure s'assombrit- Cependant, avant de pouvoir t'en dire plus, il faut que tu acceptes officiellement la quête Et pour cela, tu dois consulter l'Oracle. Répondit-il

-Je vois... C'est toujours mieux que d'être transformé en béluga... fit Percy dans un souffle

Grover aquiesca vivement, comme pour l'encourager.

-Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

-Bien, il te faut donc consulter l'Oracle. Monte au grenier Persée Jackson. Lorsque tu redescendras, nous parlerons. Si tu es toujours en mesure de le faire...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26: Où une momie fan de reggae prédit l'échec de la quête

Percy n'aimait pas les lieux sombres. Ni les lieux clos. Ni les endroits sentant le renfermé. Et le grenier de la grande maison réunissait les trois. A peine avait-il refermé la trappe derrière lui que des bruits de grattements se firent entendre dans les poutres. L'adolescent grimaça. Il fit quelques pas mais se prit les pieds dans un bouclier gravé et se rattrapa de justesse à un pilier avant de faire une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol.  
Autour de lui, dans la pénombre, s'accumulaient les objets les plus improbables. Près des murs s'entassaient des valises plus ou moins modernes avec des étiquettes de voyages pour le moins étranges. Sur l'une d'elles était inscrit « _Ithaque_ », une autre avait la mention « _Île de Cicones_ », sur la plus vielle se trouvait une étiquette avec marqué : « _Pays des amazones_ » et une pointe de lance était enfoncée dans le cuir de la malle. Les murs étaient couverts d'armes attachées de tout types, allant du glaive au... **Est ce que c'est un bazooka ?!**  
Le garçon secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin en slalomant entre les objets.

Le grenier était coupé en deux par une rangée d'étagères séparées par un rideau de perles de bois colorées assez kitsch. En s'approchant des meubles, le brun grimaça : ceux-ci étaient peuplés de bocaux dans lesquels se trouvaient des yeux, des pattes, des griffes, tout ça conservé dans ce qui semblait être du formol. Il y avait même une tête de serpent énorme ainsi qu'une jambe de chèvre. Une odeur abominable se dégageait de l'endroit. Une sorte de mélange de moisi, de pourriture, de produits chimiques et surtout une odeur qui ramena automatiquement le demi-dieu à ses cours de biologie et aux reptiles qu'il y avait (hélas) croisé. Il secoua la tête et repoussa les perles pour passer de l'autre côté.

La première chose que Percy vit lui donna une forte nausée. Devant lui, assise sur une _rocking-chair_ se trouvait une momie. Et pas une jolie momie toute belle, bien conservée et enveloppée dans des bandelettes comme celles que l'on voyait dans les musés, non, c'était un corps à la peau parcheminée plaquée contre ses os. Une femme visiblement. De longs cheveux noirs emmêlés tombaient devant les deux fentes blanchâtres qui avait dues un jour être des yeux. Quelqu'un à l'humour douteux lui avait enfilé une robe _tie-dye_ orangée, des colliers de bois multicolores et, le clou de ce macabre spectacle : un bonnet vert rouge et jaune digne d'un grand fan de reggae.  
La situation avait déjà mit le brun très mal à l'aise mais ce fut pire lorsqu'une épaisse fumée vert forêt évoquant la charmante couleur de la moisissure s'échappa des lèvres desséchées du corps. Celle-ci tomba jusqu'au sol où elle s'enroula sur elle-même tout en serpentant et en sifflant comme plusieurs milliers de reptiles.

Le demi-dieu recula le plus rapidement possible mais il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba au sol, manquant de peu d'entraîner le rideau de perles avec lui. Un claquement brusque le prévint que la trappe venait de se refermer, lui enlevant tout espoir de fuite. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'écouter un centaure?! Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, une voix sifflante retentit dans son esprit :

 **-Je suis l'Oracle de Delphes, oratrices des prophéties de Phebus Apollon, tueur du puissant Python. Approche toi qui cherche et demande la vérité.**

Percy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des appels psychiques et deuxièmement parce qu'il était encore entrain d'analyser le cv de la momie. Enfin, le cv de la _chose_ à l'intérieur de la momie. Le physique de celle-ci le rendait malade mais elle n'était cependant pas maléfique. Du moins, pas comme il avait perçut sa prof' de math ou le Minotaure. C'était plus une sensation de froid, qui vous donnait la chaire de poule tant elle imposait par son ancienneté et sa puissance. Comme les trois grand mères, pardon, les trois Parques. Mais bon, tant que la momie-oracle ne cherchait pas à le tuer, Percy n'en demandait pas plus.

-Je veux connaître ma destinée. Dit-il sur le ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait prendre.

L'Oracle se redressa, faisant se balancer le r _ocking-chair_. Les bandes de brumes verdâtres s'épaissirent et se multiplièrent, prenant des formes de plus en plus précises. En quelques instants, Percy eut devant lui son beau-père et ses habituels compagnons de poker. Cartes à jouer en main, cela semblait être la scène banale de l'appartement. Mais ça ne pouvait pas l'être. L'adolescent serra les poings. C'était une illusion. De la brume. Rien de réel. Mais sa colère, elle, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

Gaby tourna des yeux sans vie vers son beau-fils et commença à parler, de la même voix d'outre tombe qui avait surgit dans l'esprit de Percy.

- **Tu iras à l'Ouest et tu rencontreras le dieu qui s'est retourné.**

La voix passa au joueur de droite :

- **Tu retrouveras ce qui fut volé et tu le verras restitué sans dommage.**

Le troisième joueur lança deux dés sur le bois de la table fantomatique avant de déclarer :

- **Tu seras trahi par quelqu'un qui se dit ton ami.**

- **Et à la fin, tu ne parviendras pas à sauver ce qui compte le plus.** Termina Eddy, le gardien de l'immeuble.

Sur ces sinistres paroles, les silhouettes de fumée commencèrent à disparaître sans que Percy puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ses mains tremblaient et il dut se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieur pour reprendre ses esprits. Pendant ce laps de temps, la brume s'était rassemblée en un seul grand serpent qui retournait dans la bouche de la momie.

-Attendez ! Je ne comprends pas ! Quel ami ? Si je restitue l'éclair, qu'est ce que je n'arriverais pas à sauver ?! s'exclama le demi-dieu.

Mais c'était trop tard, la brume verte avait disparut dans son réceptacle mortuaire. La momie se laissa mollement retomber dans sa chaise. Ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient de nouveau scellés par un siècle de poussière. Le grenier avait perdu tout sa dimension macabre, comme rien de ce qu'il s'était passé n'était arrivé. Seule le _rocking-chair_ continuait de faire ses vas-viens grinçant, mais elle même finit pas s'arrêter.

Percy ne chercha pas plus loin, le message était clair. Il n'apprendrait rien de plus de l'Oracle. Son entretien était désormais terminé.

* * *

NDA

Oui, c'est un chapitre court. Oui, le titre est complètement barré. J'espère que le côté crack fic' vous avait manqué? Pour ceux qui n'aime pas ça, vous inquiétez pas, il repart bientôt. Enfin bref! Je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence, j'avais complètement perdu l'inspiration pour cette fanfiction et, suite à une rewiew, je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais arrêter ici au chapitre 25 alors que j'ai jusqu'au 31. Je ne promets pas des posts réguliers (j'ai tout juste entamée l'écriture du chapitre 32) mais les hiatus de trois mois sont finis pour le moment!


End file.
